Every Saga
by JimsGuide
Summary: Unmittelbar nach dem Sieg über Ansem ist Sora spurlos verschwunden. Kairi sucht ihn überall auf der Welt, doch sie ist nicht die einzige die den Jungen mit dem Schlüsselschwert finden will...
1. Intro: Where is he?

Every Saga  
by Jim

_Disclaimer:  
Ich habe bisher nur eine Story zu einem Game geschrieben, und dabei handelte es sich um eine GTA III Story. Kingdom Hearts ist jedoch eine vollkommen andere Kategorie, und darum wird das hier auch keine Story mit Klassifizierung „Action" sondern eine schöne, kleine „Epic" Story. Ich selbst weiß noch nicht genau was drin vorkommen wird, inspiriert hat mich auf jeden Fall der KH II Trailer den man am Ende des Spiels als „Special Secret" gezeigt bekommt. Allerdings habe ich ein paar kleine Veränderungen von Tatsachen im vergleich zum Spiel vorgenommen – allerdings handelt es sich dabei nicht um weltbewegende Fakten.  
Wenn etwas schräg geschrieben ist dann heißt das, dass es in der Vergangenheit stattgefunden hat. Drei Bindestriche bedeuten „zur selben Zeit woanders".  
Kingdom Hearts gehört nicht mir. Die Charaktere in dieser Story (mit Ausnahme derer, die von mir erfunden wurden) unterliegen dem Copyright von Sqaure, Square-Enix, Disney und Disney Interactive. Ich schreibe diese Story nicht um Geld zu verdienen, sondern aus reinem Spaß.  
Warnings: Bloody, Dark, Death_

_Every Saga...  
has a beginning.  
Every Saga...  
comes to an end.  
But who ends a Saga,  
that's hero got lost...?_

**Intro: „Where's he?"**

Ein Gewitter fegte über die Stadt hinweg wie die sprichwörtliche Urgewalt. Es goss wie aus Eimern und alle paar Sekunden grollte der Himmel laut auf. Die Straßen der Stadt waren vollkommen leer. Nur eine einzige Person, gehüllt in einen schwarzen Mantel schritt durch die Straßen. Umgeben von Wolkenkratzern die mit Leuchtreklamen behangen war blieb er auf offener Straße stehen. Eine Kapuze verhüllte seinen Kopf und seine Hände wurden von den etwas zu langen Ärmeln verdeckt.

Lautlos erschienen auf dem Boden um ihn herum Augenpaare und dann tauchten schwarze Gestalten denen die Augenpaare gehörten aus dem Boden auf. Doch er reagierte nicht. Seelenruhig beobachtete er die schwarzen Kreaturen, von denen sich nun gut drei Dutzend um ihn herum gebildet hatten.

„Wo ist er?", fragte der Junge seelenruhig.

Von den schwarzen Wesen kamen seltsame Pieptöne. Sie sprachen miteinander. Er verstand ihre Sprache nicht, aber er wusste das sie miteinander redeten. Auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte worüber sich dieser herz- und seelenlose Abschaum unterhalten konnte.

„Ihr wisst es doch... nicht wahr?", fügte er bei, „Also... wo ist er?"

Ein aggressives Zischen ging von den Wesen aus, doch bevor auch nur eines von ihnen attackieren konnte zog sich um den Jungen herum eine purpurne Spur aus Licht. Von weiter oben betrachtet erkannte man, dass es sich um ein Herz handelte und keiner der Herzlosen wagte auch nur im Traum diese Grenze aus Licht zu überschreiten. Sie waren zwar nicht sonderlich schlau, aber sie wussten was mit ihnen geschehen würde wenn sie ihm auch nur einen Schritt näher kamen.

Hoch oben auf einem der Wolkenkratzer blickte eine weitere Gestalt auf die Szene herab. Die Person war kein Herzloser, so wie die anderen Sklaven dort unten... und doch war sie auch kein Mensch. Die Person selbst konnte nicht sagen was sie war... aber Fakt war, dass sie nur noch hier war, weil sie noch etwas zu erledigen hatte – unvollendete Geschäfte mussten zu Ende gebracht werden.

Die Person hatte den Jungen auf der Straße schon seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet, jedoch war sie nicht bemerkt worden. Aber sie konnte auch nicht bemerkt werden, wenn sie es nicht wollte. Sie war ein Schatten in dieser Welt, ein Geheimnis das niemand kannte... und doch war sie mindestens genauso real wie der Junge unten auf der Straße und die lebendig gewordenen Schatten.

„Ich frage zum letzten Mal.", warnte der Junge eindringlich, „Wo-ist-er!"

Die Herzlosen zuckten bedrohlich mit ihren Fühlern und genau in dem Moment krachte ein besonders lauter Blitz am Firmament entlang.

„Nun gut... wenn ihr nicht reden wollt..."

Der Junge hob seine Hand und gut drei Dutzend dünner Blitzen schossen aus den Wolken. Jeder Blitz traf ganz exakt eine der Kreaturen die ihn umzingelt hatten und ließ sie sich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch in Luft auflösen. Nur ein einziger war noch übrig... und dieser blickte sich ängstlich um.

Bevor ihm jedoch die Flucht gelang die er eigentlich ausüben wollte, packte der Junge ihn hinten an seinem dürren Hals. Brutal wurde der Herzlose daran hochgerissen und nahe an die Grenze gehalten.

„Deine letzte Chance mir zu sagen was ich wissen will."

Krampfhaft versuchte das Monster sich zu befreien doch der Griff war viel zu eisern. Es hatte nicht die geringste Chance frei zu kommen. Schließlich streckte der Junge seinen Arm etwas weiter aus und das purpurne Licht schien auf den schwarzen Körper. Ein von Schmerz erfülltes Quieken drang von dem Wesen als ein Teil seines Rückens langsam verschwand. Es war so, als würde das Licht den Körper einfach wegätzen wie eine Säure. Die Teile des Rückens auf die das Licht fiel zerbröckelten, die einzelnen Teile schwebten einige Zentimeter nach oben und lösten sich dann in Luft auf.

„Deine Wahl...", bemerkte der Junge und hielt ihn ruckartig komplett über das Licht.

Der Körper zersprang als würde eine Bombe in ihm explodieren und ein kleines Licht schwebte gen Himmel. Es war die Seele des Wesens gewesen, was es gewesen war bevor es zu einem Herzlosen wurde. Sie war nun befreit und würde in ihre Heimat zurückkehren und ihren ursprünglichen Körper wieder erlangen.

„Sie sind nicht klüger geworden.", dachte sich die Person auf dem Dach, „Immer noch Diener ohne Verstand, nur darauf aus ihrem Herrn blind zu folgen – selbst wenn es den Tod bedeutet. Gute Soldaten... aber keine Geschöpfe mit denen man reden kann."


	2. Keyhole 01: New acquaintances

**Keyhole 01: New acquaintances**

Die Person wandte sich von der Straßenseite ab. Es gab nichts mehr zu sehen und sie war ebenfalls auf der Suche. Doch kaum da hatte sie sich umgedreht blieb er stehen. Vor ihr stand der Junge und hielt ihm seine Keyblade entgegen. Es war ein sehr schön geschmiedetes Modell aus schwarzem Metall und mit einem schön verzierten Griff. An dem Griff hing ein schwarzes Kreuz als Anhänger.

„Wer bist du?", fragte der Junge knapp, „Und warum beobachtest du mich?"

Die Person sagte nichts. Es war unmöglich das er sie bemerkt hatte...

„Du stellst mir doch schon den ganzen Tag nach oder?", hakte der Junge nach, „Ich habe gerade schon einmal ein paar Herzlose ausgelöscht... auf einen mehr kommt es mir nicht an.", fügte der Junge nach einigen Sekunden der Stille bei.

„Dann versuch es doch.", kam eine junge Männerstimme zurück.

Blitzschnell hatte der Junge die zweite Hand an den Griff der Keyblade gelegt und einen Hieb in Richtung des Unbekannten ausgeführt. Allerdings traf die Klinge bloß ins Leere.

„Wenn du mich treffen willst musst du dir ein wenig mehr einfallen lassen... und vor allem schneller sein."

Der Junge fuhr herum und riss die Klinge seines Schwertes mit sich, sodass er einen queren Schlag ausführte. Die unbekannte Person sprang in die Luft und der Junge machte sich darauf gefasst die Person am Boden zu empfangen. Die Kraft des Sprunges ließ nach und sie fiel wieder dem Dach entgegen.

Das Knallen des Donners wurde von einem metallischen Geräusch übertönt – zumindest für die zwei Personen, die sich auf dem Dach des „Keio Corp." Gebäudes befanden.

„Was zum...?" Der Junge blickte die Person fassungslos an. „Wo hast du das her?"

Sie schwang ihre Keyblade durch die Luft und traf den Jungen damit. Dieser wurde unvorbereitet von den Beinen gerissen und rutschte über das nasse Dach. Ächzend erhob er sich wieder.

„Ich bin dir in keinster Weise Rechenschaft schuldig.", erklärte die Person, „Ich muss dir nicht sagen was meine Ziele sind, noch wer ich bin oder irgendetwas anderes über mich."

„Wenn du mir nachspionierst habe ich sehr wohl ein Recht zu erfahren was du willst.", knurrte der Junge.

„Von dir will ich gar nichts.", gab die Person zurück, „Du bist lediglich ein Mittel zum Zweck für mich."

„Für was für einen Zweck!"

Der Junge war sichtlich in rage. Er hatte nicht umsonst eine lange und kostspielige Reise auf sich genommen, nur um von irgendwem als Werkzeug benutzt zu werden!

„Wie schon erwähnt, ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft für irgendwas schuldig."

„Wenn du mich als Werkzeug benutzt bist du es sehr wohl!"

„Wer sagt das du für mich ein Werkzeug bist?", wollte die Person wissen und der Junge stutzte, „Ich sagte das du für mich ein Mittel zum Zweck bist, dass ist alles. Du suchst doch jemanden... oder etwa nicht?"

„Und wenn dem so wäre?"

Diese Antwort war viel mehr ein verzweifelter Versuch, als eine Antwort. Sein Gegenüber wusste das er auf der Suche war – im Grunde hätte er sich die Antwort sparen können. Überhaupt schien diese Person sehr viel mehr zuwissen als sie eigentlich Preis gab und er wollte aufpassen, dass er selbst auch nicht zuviel sagte.

„Nun... ich bin ebenfalls auf der Suche... und eventuell suchen wir ja dieselbe Person. Und sollte dem wirklich so sein, dann benutze ich dich nicht als Werkzeug sondern folge dir einfach zu meinem eigenen Ziel. Du selbst hast dadurch keinen Nachteil... und ich kann meine Schuld begleichen."

Er wandte sich von dem Jungen ab und legte die Keyblade über die rechte Schulter.

„Wenn du meinen Weg noch einmal kreuzt werde ich dich umbringen.", drohte der Junge.

„Warum denn das nächste Mal?", wollte die Person interessiert wissen, „Warum nicht jetzt?" Der Junge antwortete nicht. „Genau... weil du weißt das du keine Chance gegen mich hast."

„Na warte...!"

Der Junge holte aus und lief auf die Person zu. Von der Spitze der Keyblade der Person löste sich ein kleiner Feuerball, schoss direkt auf den Jungen zu und traf ihn voll. Die kleine Explosion, welche entstand als der Feuerball den Jungen traf, warf den Angreifer nach hinten zurück auf seinen Rücken.

„Leg dich nicht mit mir an Junge... im Moment stehe ich noch weit über dir."

Mit diesen Worten wurde die Person zunehmend transparenter bis sie schließlich vollkommen verschwunden war. Verwirrt sah sich der Junge um. Er wusste nicht was er von der Situation halten sollte. Wer war diese Person nur... und wie konnte es sein, dass sie dieselbe Person suchte wie er?

Er rappelte sich wieder auf und wie durch Magie verschwand die Waffe in seiner Hand. Dieser Ort war nicht sicher. Herzlose – und andere Gestalten – konnten hier einfach so erscheinen. Wenn es sich nur um die kleinen Schatten handelte war das ja kein Problem, aber die Herzlosen hatten eben weder eine sonderlich hohe Intelligenz noch wussten sie was vom Tod. Das hatte zur Folge das es ihnen egal war Zivilisten zu verletzen oder dergleichen – und er konnte darauf verzichten das Unschuldige in seine Angelegenheiten involviert wurden.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er die Treppe hinunter, öffnete die Tür und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Der Treppengang, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, befand sich in einer unscheinbaren Seitengasse und führte gut zwei Meter nach unten. An die Wände waren Zeichen geschmiert worden, die kein normaler Mensch lesen konnte – doch diejenigen, die es lesen sollten, konnten es auch lesen. Es handelte sich um einen Schutzzauber; kein Herzloser konnte einfach so diesen Bereich betreten, es war ihnen verwehrt.

Routiniert hing der Junge seinen Mantel an einem Kleiderhaken auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein strohblondes Haar. Er war seit zwei Wochen hier und hatte bisher kaum Ergebnisse erzielt. Und langsam hatte er diese Kneipe satt in der er hauste. Sie wurde zwar nicht mehr benutzt und darum kam auch niemand her, aber trotzdem schätzte er eine richtige Wohnung doch weitaus mehr.

Er setzte sich auf einen der gepolsterten Barhocker vor den Tresen und klappte seinen Laptop auf. Seine Gedanken waren nicht wirklich bei der gerade hochfahrenden Maschine, sie waren bei dem Kerl der ihm auf dem Dach begegnet war.

„_Nun... ich bin ebenfalls auf der Suche..."_

„_Leg dich nicht mit mir an Junge... im Moment stehe ich noch weit über dir."_

„Verdammt!", fluchte er leise und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tresen.

Er war wütend. Nicht nur das er heute nicht erfolgreich mit seiner Suche war, ein Fremder führte ihn auch noch vor wie einen Anfänger. Aber er hatte eine Keyblade gehabt... er musste tiefer in der Sache stecken als er ihn hatte wissen lassen, viel tiefer. Nur im Moment konnte er sich nicht sicher sein auf welcher Seite dieser Unbekannte stand. Immerhin hatte er auch nicht den Herzlosen geholfen.

Seufzend lenkte er seine Konzentration wieder auf den Laptop, als dieser ihn mit einem Piepen darüber informierte das er vollkommen hochgefahren war. Immer noch ein wenig geistesabwesend huschten seine Finger über die Tastatur.

„Sora... wo bist du?", flüsterte er sich selbst zu.

Ein neuer Tag war über der Millionenmetropole angebrochen. Sanft fiel ein Lichtschein auf ihre Augen und weckte Kairi auf. Blinzelnd öffnete sie ihre Augen und streckte sich dann genüsslich. Sie mochte es von der Sonne geweckt zu werden... das Licht war so sanft und freundlich. Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin.

Es waren nun fünf Monate vergangen seit sie ihre Insel verlassen hatte. Und sechs Monate war dieser Sturm her, der ihr Leben so verändert hatte. Jeden Morgen musste sie daran denken während sie sich anzog, und der heutige Tag war keine Ausnahme. Dabei wollte sie nicht daran denken. Sie verfluchte und verwünschte jenen Tag, an dem irgendeine unbekannte Macht ihr ihre Freunde entrissen hatte.

Aber sie war eine Kämpfernatur. Sie hatte das Floß genommen und war nach einem Monat los. Nach einigen Tagen kam sie am nächsten Festland an... und sie hatte begonnen zu suchen. Irgendwo mussten ihre Freunde ja sein – und wenn es nötig war dann würde sie diesen gesamten Planeten durchsuchen.

Und dann war da noch dieser seltsame Traum gewesen... Sie hatte davon geträumt das einer ihrer Freunde ihr etwas antun wollte, der andere wollte sie retten – und all dies in einer fremden Welt. Doch als sie dann für eine Sekunde ihre Augen geschlossen hatte und sie wieder aufschlug wachte sie nassgeschwitzt in ihrem Bett auf. Es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen... aber ihre Freunde waren verschwunden!

Kairi schloss die Wohnungstür mit ihrem Schlüssel ab und ging das Treppenhaus hinab. Draußen umwehte sie ein frischer Wind. Es wurde Herbst. Die Tage begannen kürzer zu werden, die Nächte länger und es regnete mehr. Kairi mochte den Herbst nicht – allein schon deshalb nicht, weil die Blätter von den Bäumen fielen. Auf ihrer Insel war dies nie geschehen.

Ja, sie sehnte sich nach der Insel... sehr sogar. Es war ihr zu Hause und sie hatte es bis dahin nie verlassen. Und nun befand sie sich in dieser riesigen, modernen Stadt – es war der krasseste Kontrast zu ihrer Heimat, den sie sich hätte vorstellen können. Aber sie sehnte sich noch viel mehr nach ihren Freunden, und darum stoppte sie ihre Suche nicht.

Sie schüttelte knapp ihren Kopf um ihn wieder frei zu bekommen. Wenigstens im Moment konnte sie sich darauf konzentrieren, was sie jetzt tun musste – einkaufen. Ihr Kühlschrank wurde langsam wieder leer und es bedurfte einiger neuer Lebensmittel.

Auf dem Weg zum Supermarkt begannen dunkle Wolken sich am Himmel auszubreiten. Es war direkt unheimlich wie schnell sie aufzogen. Beim ersten Donnerschlag, der so laut war, dass Kairi dachte ein Blitz wäre hinter ihr eingeschlagen, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen.

„Ich hasse Gewitter...", dachte sie ein wenig verärgert und schritt zügiger vorwärts.

Selten war sie so froh gewesen am Supermarkt anzukommen als dieses Mal, doch als sich die Tür automatisch vor ihr aufschob und eine Person in einem schwarzen Mantel an ihr vorbeischritt blieb sie schlagartig stehen.

Das konnte nicht sein... es war einfach unmöglich. Sie fuhr zur Seite herum. Die Art wie dieser Junge, dessen Kopf durch eine schwarze Kapuze verhüllt war bewegte... wie er ging, wie er sich gab und die Haare die sie gesehen hatte...

„Sora!", schrie sie laut auf und der Junge blieb stehen.

Wie hatte ihn dieses Mädchen da gerade genannt? Fassungslos drehte er sich halb zu ihr um. Sie trug einen Rock und einen hellbraunen Mantel, hatte lange dunkelrote Haare und so viel Hoffnung in ihren Augen, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Bist du es?", wollte sie zaghaft wissen, „Ist... ist dein Name... Sora?"

Sie war den Tränen nahe – und ob es nun Tränen der Freude oder der Trauer werden würde, hing ganz allein von der Antwort dieses Jungen ab. Vielleicht sollten ihre Bemühungen und ihre Anstrengungen nun doch endlich belohnt werden und sie fand schon mal einen ihrer Freunde wieder.

„Nein.", antwortete der Junge knapp, drehte sich dann komplett zu ihr um und schritt auf sie zu.

Die Antwort hallte in Kairis Kopf nach wie das Echo in einer Höhle. Ihre Knie wurden weich, sie begann leicht zu zittern und fiel auf die Knie. Innerlich fluchte sie lautstark. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Immerhin suchte sie schon so lange ganz intensiv und hatte nichts gefunden, und dann sollte ihr eine der Personen die sie suchte im Supermarkt über den Weg laufen – wie dumm sie doch war.

„Aber ich habe eine Frage an dich.", meinte der Junge und ging vor ihr in die Hocke, sodass sie auf einer Augenhöhe waren.

„Was denn?", wollte sie leise schluchzend.

Der Junge streifte seine Kapuze ab. Er hatte strohblonde Haare die an den Spitzen ein wenig dunkler wurden. Aber die Art wie die Haare in alle Richtungen abstanden, die blauen Augen und die Gesichtsform... er war ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

„Woher kennst du meinen Bruder?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Dei... deinen Bruder? Sora hat einen Bruder?"

„Ja – und ich suche ih..."

Ein lauter Donnerschlag unterbrach ihn und ließ Kairi unfreiwillig kurz aufschreien. Sie blickten zum Himmel auf. Die schwarzen Wolken bewegten sich über ihnen wie in einem Strudel. Der aus den Wolken kommende Donner wurde zunehmend häufiger und der Junge knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Ihr werdet sie nicht bekommen!", dachte er aufgebracht, „Meine erste richtige Spur... ich lasse nicht zu das ihr sie kriegt!"

„Komm!", befahl er und riss Kairi am Arm auf die Beine.

Verwirrt ließ sie sich von dem Jungen mitreißen der behauptet hatte, Soras Bruder zu sein. Wäre da nicht diese verblüffende Ähnlichkeit hätte sie ihm nie geglaubt, aber er sah ja beinahe schon so aus wie Sora! Immerhin hatte sie ihn auf den ersten Blick ja für ihn gehalten. Doch was nun vorging war ihr unheimlich.

„Was ist los? Was passiert hier!"

„Herzlose!", rief der Junge zurück und blieb ruckartig stehen.

„Was sind Herzlose?"

„Das dort..."

Vor ihnen befand sich ein kleines Grüppchen von schwarzen Gestalten. Sie hatten menschliche Züge, waren aber nur einen knappen Meter groß. Ihre gezackten Fühler schwankten hin und her und ihre gelben Augen starrten sie an.

Der Junge zog seine Keyblade hervor. Sollten sie nur kommen – sie würden ausgelöscht werden wie die Herzlosen, die ihn gestern angreifen wollten. Dann streckte sich jedoch einer der Herzlosen, quiekte und zitterte stark mit seinen Fühlern. Die Reaktion der anderen war das sie zurück schritten und schließlich im Boden verschwanden.

„Sie sind geflüchtet?", fasste Kairi ihren Gedanken in Worte.

„Nein...", murmelte der Junge und blickte sich um, „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht – sie flüchten nicht. Sie haben das Feld geräumt."

„Aber... wofür?"

Der Junge schaute zum Himmel empor. Inzwischen donnerte es schon alle paar Sekunden und hinter den Wolken zuckten Blitze entlang, denn es sah so aus als würde man hinter den Wolken kurz ein Licht anzünden. Und schließlich schoss aus solch einer erhellten Stelle etwas auf die Erde herab. Es war etwas unförmiges schwarzes... und es war ihnen auf jeden Fall nicht freundlich gesinnt.

Meterweit von ihm und Kairi entfernt schlug es auf dem Boden auf und bohrte sich in die Straße. Es sah beinahe so aus als wäre ein kleiner Komet eingeschlagen, denn die unförmige Dunkelheit hatte einen kleinen Krater nach sich gezogen. Einige Sekunden geschah gar nichts, dann begann es wild zu zucken und schließlich formte sich ein mehrere Meter hoher Körper mit rot leuchtenden Augen.

„Dafür.", antwortete er und machte sich auf den Kampf bereit.

Der riesige Herzlose blickte auf die zwei Menschen herab. Wie lächerlich sie doch im Vergleich zu ihm wirkten. Er war gut vier bis fünf Meter hoch und keiner von ihnen war größer als 1.85 Meter.

„Was machen wir nun?", zischte Kairi ein wenig panisch.

„Es ist nicht so das wir eine Wahl hätten...", gab der Junge zurück.

Der Herzlose hob seine Hand in die Höhe und eine schwarze Kugel bildete sich über der Handfläche. Es zogen sich dunkelblaue und –lilane Fäden durch die Kugel hindurch und sie nahm beständig an Masse zu.

Der Junge rannte nach vorn. Mit einem Mal drehten sich graue, transparente Streifen um ihn herum. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und sprang auf die freie Hand des Monsters. Von dort aus stieß er sich erneut ab und landete auf dem Kopf.

Fassungslos sah Kairi ihm nach. Wie konnte er so hoch springen? Und was war das für eine Kreatur? Schon wieder wirkte alles so unecht... als würde sie wieder träumen – aber eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf informierte sie darüber, dass dies garantiert die Realität war.

Der Junge stand nun knapp unterhalb eines Auges. Er hob sein Schwert und rammte es dem Monster mit all seiner Kraft in das rote, pupillenlose Auge hinein. Ein deutlich hörbarer, dämonisch klingender Schmerzensschrei war in der gesamten Stadt zu hören und durch die plötzliche Bewegung wurde er vom Kopf des Monsters herunter geschleudert.

„Nein!", brüllte Kairi panisch.

Es gelang dem Jungen sich in der Luft zu drehen und auf den Füßen auf der Straße zu landen, wobei er jedoch zwei kleine Macken in den Asphalt hineinschlug. Unkontrolliert schwankte das Monster umher und schwang schließlich die Hand, über der sich die Kugel gebildet hatte, in Richtung Boden.

„Bist du okay?", Kairi eilte zu ihrem Beschützer, welcher immer noch in der Hocke auf der Straße kniete.

„Achtung!", warnte er so laut er konnte, riss Kairi schützend hinter sich und das nächste was geschah war, dass sie von der Dunkelheit umschlossen wurden...

„Wo hast du sie gefunden?"

„Draußen auf dem Hof."

Gedämpfte Stimmen...

„Sind sie tot?"

„Nein... sie leben noch."

Wem gehörten sie?

„Er sieht ihm zum verwechseln ähnlich... findest du nicht auch."

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht ist er ja ein Verwandter von..."

„Sora!"

Am gesamten Körper zitternd saß er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da. Eine einzelne Schweißperle lief seine Stirn herunter und es brauchte ein paar Augenblicke bis er realisierte, dass er nicht mehr dort war, wo er sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Perplex sah er sich um.

Er saß auf einem Bett in einem Zimmer das er nicht kannte – und das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren lag neben ihm. Sie war bewusstlos oder schlief, auf jeden Fall lag sie mit geschlossenen Augen da. Neben dem Bett standen ein Mann mit wild abstehenden, blonden Haaren und eine Frau in einem hellrosa Kleid mit langen, braunen Haaren die hinten zu einem Zopf geflochten waren.

Mit der linken Hand stieß er sich ab, flog über Kairi und landete mit seiner Keyblade in den Händen auf den Füßen neben dem Bett. Doch weder die Frau noch der Mann reagierten sonderlich beeindruckt darauf. Die Augen des Mannes... sie schimmerten grünlich und strahlten die Kälte eines Kämpfers aus – ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab als er in dieses Augenpaar blickte.

„Eine Keyblade...", stellte der Mann fest, „Er muss etwas mit ihm zu tun haben – in welcher Weise auch immer."

„Wer seid ihr? Und wo bin ich hier?", knurrte der Junge.

„Ruhig Junge... wir sind auf jeden Fall keine Herzlosen.", versuchte ihn der Mann zur Räson zu bringen, „Ich bin Cloud... und du bist hier in Traverse Town."

„Traverse Town...?", er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, „Nie gehört."

„Vielleicht liegt das auch daran das du aus einer anderen Welt kommst Junge? Ich habe dich und deine Freundin vor der Tür auf dem Boden liegend gefunden. Ich weiß nicht wo ihr hergekommen seid... aber da du eine Waffe besitzt wie sie nicht jeder hat vermute ich, dass du etwas mit den Herzlosen zu tun haben musst."

„Sag...", schaltete sich die Frau ein, „... kennst du einen Jungen Namens Sora? Oder bist du mit ihm verwandt?"

„Warum wollt ihr das wissen?"

Er war immer noch mehr als misstrauisch. Sie waren keine Herzlosen, so viel stand bereits fest. Aber er sah immer noch keinen Grund ihnen in irgendeiner Weise zu trauen – vor allem weil an einer Wand hinter dem Mann ein Schwert mit ungewöhnlich breiter Klinge lehnte. Es war gut möglich das sie auf der Seite der Herzlosen standen... und darum traute er ihnen kein Stück!

„Weil wir ihn suchen.", antwortete der Mann.

„Was?"

„Wir suchen Sora. Wir hatten bereits mit ihm zu tun und jetzt brauchen wir ihn."

„Er hat unsere Welt gerettet.", bezeugte die Frau und nickte, „Er hat uns alle gerettet als die Welten hier von den Herzlosen überrannt wurden. Das ist ungefähr ein halbes Jahr her..."

Die Keyblade in der Hand des Jungen verschwand und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es war irgendwie seltsam wie viele Leute auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder waren.

„Ich bin Soras Bruder...", informierte er die Beiden, „Mein Name ist Tsuchi."


	3. Keyhole 02: Another World – Another Stor

**Keyhole 02: Another World – Another Story**

„Dein Bruder hat unsere Welt bereits schon einmal gerettet.", erklärte Aerith – so der Name der Frau.

Sie saßen an einem Tisch nur unweit von dem Bett entfernt, auf dem Kairi immer noch lag. Im Grunde warteten sie nur darauf das sie wieder ihr Bewusstsein zurück erlangte, doch Tsuchi wollte wissen was diese Personen über seinen Bruder wussten.

„Jeder glaubte das die Herzlosen besiegt wären. Er hat die Schlüssellöcher versiegelt und Ansem, ihren Anführer besiegt. Aber die Herzlosen sind wieder aufgetaucht. Keiner weiß woher sie kamen. Unser König sowie sein Hauptmann und sein Hofmagier sind ebenfalls verschwunden – keiner weiß wohin sie sind.", führte sie ihre Erläuterung fort.

„Wir haben hier zwar ein paar gute Kämpfer die es mit den Herzlosen aufnehmen können, doch das reicht bei weitem nicht aus um sie wieder in die Dunkelheit zurück zu schicken. Es tauchen immer wieder welche auf – die Leute trauen sich kaum noch ihre Häuser zu verlassen."

„So ist das also... mein Bruder hat eure Welt gerettet...", murmelte Tsuchi.

„Wir haben bereits Kontakt zu allen anderen Welt aufgenommen, aber ohne Erfolg. Sora ist verschollen und keiner hat auch nur eine Ahnung wo."

„Dann haben wir schon etwas gemeinsam...", brummte er missmutig, stand auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

Das alles war doch viel zu seltsam. Erst traf er jemanden der Sora kannte, dann griff ihn ein riesiger Herzloser an, dem er sein Schwert ins Auge rammte, dann wurde es schwarz um ihn herum und nun wachte er bei Leuten auf die behaupteten, Sora hätte ihre Welt und damit sie gerettet.

„Hast du eine Ahnung wie du hier hergekommen bist?"

„Mir wäre es viel lieber eine Ahnung zu haben wie ich hier wieder wegkomme.", trotzte Tsuchi, „Zu meinem Bruder."

„Wenn es Herzlose auch in deiner Welt gibt dann ist es doch auch nur in deinem Interesse sie zu bezwingen."

„Ich habe bereits gegen Herzlose gekämpft.", informierte Tsuchi Cloud, „Ich weiß wie man sie auslöscht."

„Wie kann es dann sein das du hier bist?"

Tsuchi knirschte verbittert mit den Zähnen. Diese Frage stellte er sich selbst die ganze Zeit über! Wie konnte er hier, in dieser Stadt deren Namen er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte, sein? Er suchte doch bloß seinen Bruder – und nun war er hier.

„Zufall...", murrte Tsuchi.

„Nun ja... vielleicht wurdest du ja auch ganz beabsichtigt hergeholt?" Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus warf Tsuchi der Frau einen scharfen Blick zu. „Vielleicht ist Sora noch hier."

„Und was wenn dem nicht so ist."

„Dann sollte Gott uns helfen. Die Welten werden einem Ansturm von Herzlosen nicht Stand halten. Wenn es eine Großoffensive geben sollte sind wir dem Untergang geweiht."

„So... ra..."

Schlagartig richteten sich die drei Augenpaare auf Kairi. Diese krallte ihre Hände ins Laken, eine Träne lief über ihre Wange und dann schlug sie langsam ihre Augen auf. Ihre Reaktion fiel ähnlich aus wie die von Tsuchi, denn sie setzte sich schlagartig aufrecht im Bett hin.

„Wo... bin ich hier?"

„In irgendeiner Stadt Namens Traverse...", zischte Tsuchi, „Lass es dir von den Beiden erklären."

Er schritt hinaus auf den Balkon, zu welchem die Tür offen stand, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der Himmel war sternenklar und ein lauwarmer Wind umwehte ihn. Die Häuser sahen wie die aus, die die Menschen im Mittelalter gebaut hatten. Und die Straßenlaternen in denen Kerzen brannten verstärkten diesen Eindruck nur noch mehr. Was war das hier nur für eine Welt...? Nach einiger Zeit stieß Kairi zu ihm und lehnte sich auf das Geländer.

„Also... ich hab mich noch gar nicht bei dir bedankt."

„Wofür?"

„Na ja... du hast mich doch vor diesem... Ding gerettet."

„Ach das... das war nichts. Wäre ich nicht gewesen dann hätten sie dich auch nicht angegriffen. Sie waren hinter mir her, nicht hinter dir."

Kairi blickte ihn mit großen Augen an, ließ dann ihren Blick über die Stadt schweifen.

„Nun ja, ich bin auf jeden Fall Kairi.", stellte sie sich vor.

„Ich bin Tsuchi."

Kairi nickte und sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile. Was hatten sie sich schon groß zu sagen? Sie waren bloß zwei Menschen die dieselbe Person suchten – etwas anderes verband sie nicht.

„Sora hat seinen Bruder nie erwähnt."

„Ich wette du hast ihn auch nie danach gefragt oder?"

„Nein... nicht wirklich.", gab sie zu, „Aber was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Mein Bruder wurde in dieser Welt gesehen. Und dieser Platz ist zum suchen genauso gut wie jeder andere auch. Wenn er hier nicht ist werde ich versuchen zurück in die normale Welt zu kommen um dort weiter zu suchen. Aber... warum suchst du ihn eigentlich?"

„Ich suche ihn... und einen weiteren Freund – wir lebten gemeinsam auf einer Insel."

Tsuchi nickte.

„Kairi.", Aerith war von hinten an sie heran getreten, „Du hast doch gesagt du suchst Sora und deinen Freund Riku oder?" Sie nickte. „Sora hat ihn mal erwähnt... er meinte er wäre gekommen um ihn und dich zu finden."

„Blanke Ironie...", dachte Tsuchi, „Er ist hergekommen weil er seinen Freund und seine Freundin gesucht hat – und nun ist es beinahe schon komplett umgekehrt."

„Ihr zwei solltet gemeinsam nach Sora suchen.", schlug Cloud vor, „Zusammen seid ihr stärker."

„Das sehe ich anders.", warf Tsuchi ein, „Nur weil wir dieselbe Person suchen heißt das noch gar nichts. Sie wusste nicht mal etwas von den Herzlosen – und ich will ehrlich gesagt keine weitere Belastung."

„Was redest du da!", rief Kairi, „Ich suche ihn mit Sicherheit schon länger als du! Ich lebte jahrelang mit ihm und Riku auf einer Insel! Ich werde dir keine Last sein, ich verspreche es! Aber alleine werde ich ihn hier nicht finden..." Man konnte deutlich hören das sie den Tränen nahe war. „Ich habe alles aufgegeben um ihn und Riku zu finden... es kann nicht umsonst gewesen sein!"

„Und warum sollte ich dich mitnehmen? Du sagst jetzt du wirst keine Belastung sein, aber wenn wir kämpfen müssen muss ich auf deinen Arsch aufpassen. Es sei denn du besitzt magische Fähigkeiten von denen ich noch nichts weiß."

„Was würde Sora wohl sagen, wenn er erfahren würde das du die Person, wegen der er eigentlich hergekommen ist, zurückgelassen hast?", schmunzelte Aerith.

„Bei euch ist sie doch mit Sicherheit gut aufgehoben oder? Wenn Sora einmal hier her kommen konnte, dann wird es ihm auch ein weiteres Mal gelingen und sie abholen. Mir geht es nur darum meinen Bruder zu finden – das ist alles was ich will. Mir liegt nichts an ihr oder an diesem Riku."

So kalt es auch klingen mochte, es war die Wahrheit. Er suchte Sora schon seit geraumer Zeit und die ganze Zeit alleine. Und ehrlich gesagt gefiel ihm das auch ganz gut so. Außerdem war sie ihm nur ein Klotz am Bein. Bei einem Kampf gegen die Herzlosen konnte er keine Leute in seiner Nähe gebrauchen, auf die er auch noch aufpassen musste.

„Wenn Traverse von den Herzlosen angegriffen wird dann wird nichts davon übrig bleiben. Ich kann kämpfen, aber..."

Cloud musste den Satz nicht beenden damit jeder der Anwesenden verstand. Tsuchi seufzte entnervt.

„Und außerdem finden zwei Herzen in der Dunkelheit schneller ihr Ziel, wenn sie sich vereinen.", fügte Cloud noch bei.

„Also von mir aus.", seufzte Tsuchi und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Aber dafür hoffe ich, dass ich Sora finde."

„Das kann dir niemand garantieren. Aber vielleicht hat Sora ja seinen Freund gefunden und sie versuchen bereits zurück zu kommen."

---

„Es war keine gute Idee hier her zu kommen Sora."

„Vielleicht."

„Die Herzlosen werden bald wieder hier auftauchen... du solltest schlafen. Wir werden schon aufpassen falls etwas passiert."

„Ich kann nicht schlafen."

„Ich habe dich noch nie schlafen sehen."

„Ich werde kein Auge zumachen bevor ich Riku und Kairi wieder gefunden habe!" Er ballte seine Faust. „Ich werde sie finden... koste es was es wolle!"

„Und... wie viele Welten gibt es da draußen?", fragte Kairi verunsichert.

„Ach... das weiß kein Arsch.", ächzte der Mann, welcher unter einer Maschine lag und daran rumwerkelte, „Aber euer Freund war auch schon hier. Ich habe ihm seinen Gummi Jet umgebaut und die Navi Gummis eingebaut. Die brauchtet ihr bisher um neue Ziele ansteuern zu können."

Der Mechaniker schob mit dem Rollbrett unter der Flugmaschine weg, nahm die Zigarette welche in einem Aschenbecher auf dem Boden lag und zog kurz daran. Cid war sein Name – und Cloud und Aerith hatten sie zu ihm geführt. Er war der einzige in Traverse Town der sich so gut mit Technik auskannte, dass er ihnen eine Maschine geben konnte um von Welt zu Welt zu reisen.

„Aber dieses verdammte Baby hier ist wesentlich besser.", er klopfte an die Seite der Flugmaschine, „Es scannt automatisch die Umgebung. Wenn sich etwas in greifbarer Nähe befindet was noch nicht im Bordcomputer einprogrammiert ist, wird es euch angezeigt."

„Und was kostet das?"

„Gar nichts!", entgegnete Cid und klang dabei schon beinahe empört, „Der Knirps hat immerhin indirekt mein Leben gerettet – ich sehe das als Tilgung eines Teils meiner Schuld, die ich ihm gegenüber habe."

„Wie viele Welten wurden denn bisher entdeckt?"

„Hmmm...", machte Cid nachdenklich und kratzte sich am Kopf, „Da ist einmal der Dschungel, das Wunderland, die Arena des Olymps, Agrabah, Atlantica, das Nimmerland und Halloween Town. Ach ja, und das Schloss des Königs kann man natürlich ebenfalls ansteuern."

„Und wo sollen wir als erstes hin?", wollte Kairi wissen.

„Schwer zu sagen. Der König ist ebenfalls verschwunden, darum werden wir im Schloss wohl kaum etwas erfahren können. Ist bekannt wo Sora als letztes gesehen wurde?"

„Nun ja... Nach Berichten in Nimmerland. Aber Informationen werden zwischen den Welten von Boten ausgetauscht. Es kann sein das er bereits schon woanders war."

„Also werden wir in Nimmerland anfangen.", bestimmte Tsuchi.

„Tut das.", pflichtete Cid bei, „Die Steuerung dieser Dreckskiste ist im Grunde einfach. Da sind zwei Pedale. Rechts Gas geben, links Bremse. Auf dem Bildschirm wird euch eine Karte angezeigt und wo ihr gerade sein müsstet. Mit dem Steuerknüppel lenkt man logischerweise und die Knöpfe daran lösen die Waffen aus."

„Wozu braucht dieses Ding Waffen?"

„Weil die Herzlosen ebenfalls in der Lage sind Gummi Jets zu bauen. Oft fliegen sie zwischen den Welt hin und her und wollen verhindern das irgendwer von A nach B kommt. Allerdings sind die Herzlosen nicht so schlau, dass sie ihre Maschinen auch wirklich gut steuern. Wenn ihr jedoch den Autopiloten eingeschaltet habt regelt der das fliegen für euch und wenn ihr den Warp benutzt seid ihr eh in ein paar Sekunden an eurem Ziel."

„Dann los..."


	4. Keyhole 03: Hearts of Darkness

**Keyhole 03: Hearts of Darkness**

Das Nimmerland hatte sich Tsuchi, allein vom Namen her, anders vorgestellt. Er hatte eine Insel erwartet die ein wenig nach Karibik aussah. Mit weißen Sandstränden, klarem Meer und einem angenehmen Klima. Gelandet waren sie auf einem Schiff... einem richtigen Schiff! Und derzeit waren ziemlich viele Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet.

„Wo... sind wir hier?", fragte Kairi leise.

„Auf einem Schiff wie es scheint.", flüsterte Tsuchi und besah sich die Gestalten um ihn herum, „Auf einem Piratenschiff."

„Smee...", meinte ein Mann, welchen Tsuchi aufgrund seiner auffälligen Kleidung als Kapitän identifizierte, „Wer sind diese Kinder?"

„Warum fragst du uns nicht selbst?", forderte Tsuchi, bevor der dickliche Mann antworten konnte.

Der Kapitän knirschte mit den Zähnen und wandte sich den beiden zu. Er stand gut zwei Meter über ihnen hinter dem Steuerrad. Anstelle seiner linken Hand hatte er einen Haken, welchen er gleich wütend in das Holzgeländer rammte.

„Du solltest nicht so frech sein Kleiner.", warnte der Mann, „Immerhin hast du es hier mit Käpt'n Hook zu tun."

„Und wen interessiert das?"

„Männer... packt ihn.", orderte er.

Gut zwanzig Männer, welche alle um ihn herum standen gingen breit grinsend auf ihn zu. Einige ließen ihre Finger knacken, andere schlugen mit einer Faust in die offene Handfläche.

„Beweg dich keinen Zentimeter...", befahl Tsuchi Kairi und die Keyblade erschien in seiner rechten Hand.

Als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen schritten sie, begleitet von einem beinahe einheitlichen erstaunten Laut, schlagartig nach hinten zurück bis sie an die Rehling stießen. Und auch Hooks Augen wurden groß, als er die Waffe des Jungen sah. Wortlos, aber seine Augen immer auf das Schwer gerichtet, schritt er die Treppe hinunter und stand nun auf dem Deck so wie Tsuchi und Kairi auch.

„Keinen Schritt weiter... oder ich greife an.", drohte Tsuchi und Hook tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Junge... woher hast du diese Waffe?", wollte der Kapitän voller Erstaunen wissen.

„Geht es dich etwas an?", meinte Tsuchi schnippisch, „Denn ich hätte auch eine Frage an dich."

„Aye?"

„War ein Junge Namens Sora hier?"

Allein an der Reaktion der Männer konnte Tsuchi sehen das sie ihn kannten. Einige versuchten noch weiter zurück zu weichen, was ihnen aber nicht gelang da sie schon am äußersten Rande der Rehling standen.

„Du bist also tatsächlich ein Freund dieses Kindes.", stellte Hook fest, wandte ihm den Rücken zu und schwieg einige Sekunden, „Auf ihn!"

Um Tsuchi und Kairi herum bildeten sich runde Schatten auf dem Boden und es kamen Gestalten daraus zum Vorschein, wie Tsuchi sie schon oft gesehen hatte. Über die Holzplanken des Schiffes auf denen sie standen zog sich ein violett leuchtendes Herz und Tsuchi blickte aus den Augenwinkel heraus Kairi an, welche sich verängstigt umsah.

„Bleib innerhalb der Markierung – dann passiert dir auch nichts."

Tsuchi machte einen Schritt nach vorne und die Herzlosen blickten ihn an. War das etwa ihr Ernst? Damit wollten sie ihm Schaden zufügen! Es konnte sich doch nur um einen Witz handeln! Aber sie wussten ja auch nicht um seine Fähigkeiten.

Blitzschnell durchschnitt das Schlüsselschwert die Luft und zeriss zwei Herzlose horizontal in der Mitte. Ihre schwarzen Körper wurden als ob sie aus einer etwas dickflüssigeren Flüssigkeit wären zur Seiten gerissen und lösten sich binnen weniger Sekunden auf.

„Hinter dir!", rief Kairi verängstigt.

Tsuchi machte eine 180 Grad Drehung und schwang die Keyblade dabei über den Kopf, wodurch der nächste Schattenlurch entzwei geschlagen wurde. Sein Körper hatte sich bereits fast vollständig aufgelöst, als er den Boden erreichte. Doch plötzlich sprang ihm etwas von hinten ins Genick!

Der Junge ließ sich davon jedoch nicht irritieren, langte mit der linken Hand nach hinten in das Genick des Herzlosen und schleuderte ihn über die Schulter auf den Boden. In seiner rechten Hand drehte er das Schwert um und rammte es durch den weichen, schwarzen Körper hindurch. Die Kreatur bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf, dann erstarben ihre Bewegungen.

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Männer, als der 15 sekündige Kampf vorüber war. Anscheinend hatten sie nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass Tsuchi die Herzlosen besiegen würde – und schon gar nicht in einer solch raschen Zeit.

„Du...", er deutete mit dem Schwert auf Hook, „... sagst mir jetzt wo Sora ist – oder du bist der Nächste."

„Denkst du das beeindruckt mich?", Hook drehte sich wieder um, „Das waren bloß simple Sklaven. Der Kampf steht dir noch bevor."

Der Mann zog seinen Degen hervor und ging in Kampfposition. Tsuchi seufzte resignierend. Das hier scheinbar niemand einsehen wollte, dass er der Überlegene war. Waren sie so dumm oder stellten sie sich extra so an?

Der Kapitän setzte auf Tsuchi zu, wurde dann jedoch gleich wieder zurück geworfen. Erneut wurde sein Körper von grauen aber durchsichtigen Schlangen umkreist. Hook knurrte verärgert. Er hatte sichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Tsuchi Magie beherrschte. Noch dazu Magie die er nicht umgehen oder außer Kraft setzen konnte.

„Alle Mann, holt ihn euch oder ich werfe euch dem Krokodil zum Fraß vor!"

Jetzt spurten die Männer und kamen wieder näher, machten aber einen Bogen um das violette Herz. Doch kaum kam einer in Kontakt mit dem Windzauber, wurde er durch die Luft geschleudert und schlug auf dem harten Deck auf. Allerdings schienen die Männer nicht daraus zu lernen, denn sie versuchten es immer wieder – und immer wieder wurde ihr Versuch von Misserfolg gekrönt.

„Stop!", brüllte Hook über die Köpfe der Männer hinweg und die Piraten taten wie ihnen geheißen.

Hook stand erneut vor dem Steuerrad und hatte eine Pistole auf Kairi gerichtet. Sofort nahmen seine Männer wieder Abstand um nicht womöglich getroffen zu werden, sollte sich ein Schuss lösen.

„Wenn du mir nicht auf der Stelle deine Waffe gibst werde ich deine Freundin dort erschießen."

Mit emotionslosen Augen blickte Tsuchi zuerst die alte Schusswaffe, dann den Mann an. Dann zeichnete sich ein schmales Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ab.

„Schieß doch... sie ist mir egal."

„Was?"

„Ich schere mich nicht darum ob sie lebt oder nicht... ich suche nur Sora – der Rest ist mir egal. Wenn dies fordert das Menschen sterben dann werde ich das in Kauf nehmen. Aber verlass dich darauf... wenn du schießt, dann war es dein letzter Schuss."

„Das Risiko bin ich bereit einzugehen..."

Er zog den Abzug und mit einem lauten Knall löste sich die Kugel aus dem Lauf. Es geschah wie in Zeitlupe. Der Feuerstoß, die Kugel, der Dreck der aus dem Lauf geblasen wurde...

„Nein!", schrie Kairi aus lauter Panik und kniff die Augen zu.

Und während sie um ihr Leben schrie löste sich eine Schockwelle von ihrem Körper und bewegte sich kreisförmig in alle Richtungen von ihr weg. Die Kugel wurde in der Luft gestoppt und fiel zu Boden während einige der Piraten einfach von Deck geweht wurden. Tsuchi ließ die Schockwelle auf sich zukommen. Er wäre schnell genug gewesen zu reagieren, doch er ließ sich ganz gezielt von ihr mitreißen und auf den höher gelegenen Teil des Decks tragen, wo auch Hook stand. Dieser wurde von dem Druck hart gegen das Steuerrad gepresst und ließ die Pistole fallen. Tsuchi ließ die Spitze der Keyblade auf seinen Hals zurasen und stoppte im letzten Moment, sodass die Spitzen am Ende des Zylinders, wie sie so gut wie jeder Schlüssel hatte, zwar bereits Kontakt mit der Haut hatten, Hook aber noch keinen Schaden zufügten.

Kairi hatte noch gar nicht begriffen was sie da getan hatte. Das einzige was sie wusste war, dass sie noch nicht tot war und einige Stimmen um Hilfe riefen. Verängstigt öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie sich in Gedanken und bemerkte, dass einige Piraten über Bord gegangen waren, als sie sich umsah, „Habe ich das etwa getan?"

„Ich wiederhole meine Frage.", sprach Tsuchi, „Und wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, dann antwortest du mir: Wo ist Sora? Wohin ist er gegangen – antworte!"

„Zur Hollow Bastion!", gab Hook zurück.

Der Angstschweiß rann ihm über die Stirn. Nie hätte er gedacht das dieses Kind SO gut mit seiner Keyblade um zu gehen vermochte – er hätte es keinem Kind zugetraut! Immerhin konnte dieser Junge gerade mal 15 Jahre alt sein, nicht mehr. Und nun hatte er das Gefühl, als würde man ihm drei Nadeln an die Kehle halten.

„Er ist zur Hollow Bastion gegangen, nur unweit von hier! Ich glaube er suchte jemanden! Das ist alles was ich weiß! Ich schwöre es!"

„Hollow Bastion also...", murmelte Tsuchi und setzte das Schwert von der Kehle des Piraten ab, welcher daraufhin erleichtert schnaufte und sich auf das Holzgeländer vor ihm stützte, „Ach ja, ich habe noch ein Versprechen einzulösen."

Tsuchi führte einen blitzschnellen Schlag mit dem Schwert aus Hook schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Der Junge hatte die drei Spitzen seiner Keyblade Hook etwas oberhalb des Handgelenks in den Arm gerammt. Er zog sie wieder heraus und noch bevor der Kapitän irgendeine Möglichkeit hatte zu reagieren folgte ein zweiter Schlag welcher die Hand mit einem knirschenden Geräusch abtrennte.

Die Schreie von Hook wurden zunehmen lauter und er taumelte etwas benommen rückwärts an dem Steuerrad vorbei, kam schließlich zu Fall und starrte vollkommen panisch den Stummel an, an dem ursprünglich seine Hand gesessen hatte. Auch Kairi hatte ihre Augen ängstlich aufgerissen. Es war ein so grausames Bild... wie hatte Tsuchi nur so etwas tun können?

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dass wenn du schießt es dein letzter Schuss sein würde."

Er hob die Hand vom Boden auf und warf sie gleichgültig ins Meer hinein, während er immer noch von Käpt'n Hook mit schmerzverzerrter Miene beobachtet wurde. Und auch die anderen Piraten schienen ihren Augen nicht zu trauen.

„Warum hast du das getan!", brüllte Kairi, „Er hat dir doch gesagt was du wolltest!"

„Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat...", ignorierte er Kairi, „Kreuze nie wieder meinen Weg – denn sonst wirst du deinen Kopf verlieren."

Hook saß bereits in einer Pfütze aus Blut und er war ein wenig blass geworden, aber noch hatte er das Bewusstsein nicht verloren und so nickte er als Antwort.

„Ich rede mit dir!"

Tsuchi wandte sich von Hook ab und sprang ganz locker wieder auf das Deck herab. Der Luftzauber war bereits abgehoben und auch das Herz um Kairi herum verschwand wieder. In Kairis Augen spiegelten sich Wut und Unverständnis wieder, doch mit so etwas hatte Tsuchi gerechnet.

„Was willst du denn?"

„Wie konntest du das zulassen! Ich wäre beinahe erschossen worden!", rief sie entsetzt und sie klang so, als stünde sie den Angsttränen nahe.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt? Bleib innerhalb des Herzens, dann passiert dir nichts. Wenn du dich an das hältst was ich dir sage, dann wird dir auch nichts geschehen und du siehst Sora ebenfalls wieder! Wenn du nicht auf mich hörst garantiere ich für gar nichts. Ich habe es dir bereits gesagt, ich bin nicht für dich verantwortlich! Du selbst hast gesagt du wirst mir keine Last sein und ich muss nicht auf dich aufpassen. Der Schutzzauber war schon mehr als ich eigentlich für dich tun muss – du solltest lieber dankbar sein!", zischte er gereizt.

„Dieses Kind scheint gar nichts vom Kämpfen zu wissen... und auch nicht davon das sie es war, welche die Kugel gestoppt hat. Anscheinend stecken Kräfte in ihr von denen sie noch gar nichts weiß.", dachte Tsuchi sich und die Keyblade verschwand wieder.

„Das rechtfertigt nicht was du mit ihm gemacht hast!", schrie sie wütend und deutete auf Hook, welcher immer noch auf dem Boden lag, aber bereits von einigen Piraten umsorgt wurde.

„Ich habe ihn gewarnt."

„Na und? Musste das sein!"

„Er wollte dich umbringen!", jetzt wurde auch Tsuchi lauter, „Er hat ohne zu zögern auf dich geschossen! Weißt du überhaupt was du da sagst! Du verteidigst deinen Feind!"

Kairi ballte ihre Fäuste und presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie musste sich sehr stark beherrschen ihm keine Ohrfeige zu geben. Der einzige Grund das sie sich überhaupt beherrschte war, dass er sie immerhin vor den Herzlosen gerettet hatte.

Aber dennoch fragte sie sich, wie dieser Junge mit Sora verwandt sein konnte. Er sah ihm zwar zum verwechseln ähnlich, aber von seinem freundlichen und liebenswerten Charakter hatte er rein gar nichts abbekommen! Wäre die Ähnlichkeit nicht da, dann bekäme Kairi jetzt doch ernsthafte Zweifel an der Verwandtschaft.

„Komm... wir haben hier nichts mehr verloren."

Vollkommen von dem eingenommen, was sich ihnen da bot standen Kairi und Tsuchi auf einem Felsvorsprung. Am Rande des Vorsprunges befand sich ein kunstvoll verzierter Bogen von dessen Mitte eine Schnur zu einem riesigen Schloss führte. Das Schloss befand sich auf einem schwebenden Felsen und darunter spiegelte sich die Festung in einem marineblauen Meer wieder. Aus einigen Schornsteinen oder Fenstern schwebte hellblaues Licht lautlos nach oben, dem blassroten Himmel entgegen. Das Wasser lag vollkommen glatt da und keine Welle, und kein Lüftchen, trübten die Stille. Und Mitten auf dem Bauwerk prangte ein Herz um das zwei Ketten gelegt waren – das Zeichen der Herzlosen.

„Und Sora soll freiwillig hier her gekommen sein?"

„Wenn man jemanden sucht...", begann Tsuchi und drückte auf den dicken, schwarzen Knopf welcher in den Torbogen eingearbeitet war und vermutlich einen Lift rief der einen zum Schloss brachte, „... ist man bereit bis ans Ende der Welt zu gehen – du solltest das am besten wissen."

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden erschien ein Fahrstuhl, der vielmehr eine offene Gondel war und von dem Seil gehalten wurde. Vorsichtig stiegen die beiden darauf und wie von Zauberhand wurden sie zum Schloss getragen.

„Irgendwie ist dieser Ort unheimlich...", drückte Kairi ihre Gefühle aus.

„Es ist ruhig... viel zu ruhig für eine Festung der Herzlosen. Entweder hat Sora hier alle Herzlosen ausgelöscht, oder sie warten."

„Glaubst du Sora ist noch hier?" Hoffnung schwang in Kairis Stimme.

„Kann sein... ich weiß es nicht. Aber pass auf wo du hin trittst – alles könnte eine Falle sein."

Der Lift hielt an einem Weg, der um einen Teil des Schlosses herum zu führen schien. Das gesamte Schloss war aus Steinen zusammengebaut worden, die alle in verschiedenen Rottönen gehalten waren. Tsuchi mochte die Farbe nicht sonderlich.

Kairi achtete auf jeden ihrer Schritte in der Hoffnung, bloß keine Falle auszulösen. Vorsichtig lugte sie über den Rand des Weges und zog den Kopf sogleich wieder zurück – gerade eben hatte sie entdeckt, dass sie Höhenangst hatte.

Rasch holte sie wieder mit Tsuchi auf, welcher mit gezogener Keyblade schon einige Meter weiter gegangen war als sie. Er wollte erst einmal sicherstellen das keine Herzlosen sie hier angriffen – dann war immer noch genug Zeit sich die schöne Gegend anzuschauen. Der Weg mit dem Jet hierhin war schon hart genug gewesen. Denn weil der Ort nicht in der Karte verzeichnet gewesen war konnten sie den Warp nicht nutzen – und die Herzlosen waren wirklich in ihren Raumschiffen unterwegs.

Und dann standen sie vor einer großen Holztür. Vorsichtig legte Tsuchi eine Hand an die Tür und übte Druck aus. Zuerst bewegte sie sich kein Stück, doch dann öffnete sie sich mit einem tiefen Knarren. Als die Tür soweit geöffnet worden war das sie hindurch gehen konnten ließ Tsuchi von der Tür ab und sie traten ein.

In der Mitte des Raumes war ein runder Platz, links und rechts davon führten Treppen nach oben. Es war zu erkennen das es oben auch eine Tür gab. Die Decke wurde von kunstvollen, purpur-blauen Säulen gehalten und es herrschte eine Totenstille.

„Irgendwie kommt es mir so vor...", meinte Kairi ein wenig gedankenverloren und schritt weiter in die Mitte der Halle, „... als wäre ich hier schon einmal gewesen. Ich kann mich zwar an nichts genaues erinnern... aber irgendwie habe ich dieses seltsame Gefühl."

Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen da erschienen aus dem Nichts dunkle Gestalten um sie herum. Sie sahen aus wie fliegende Kürbisse aus denen zwei oder drei kleine Äste hinausschauten – doch auch diese waren vollkommen schwarz. Die Wesen schwebten über dem Boden, starrten Kairi gierig an und entblößten spitze Reißzähne.

„Auf den Boden!", bellte Tsuchi und jagte bereits auf die Herzlosen zu.

Mit den Spitzen zuerst schlug er einen der Schattenquasare entzwei, drehte sich im Kreis wobei er seine Hand in der er das Schwert hielt ausstreckte und vernichtete damit zwei weitere der Monster. Er sprang einen großen Satz nach hinten sodass er wieder mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand, schwang das Schwert gekonnt herum und ging in Kampfposition.

„Na los – holt euch euer Stück von mir!", reizte er die Monster.

Während zwei der vier Monster auf Tsuchi zuflogen zitterten die anderen beiden und gaben seltsame Geräusche von sich. Aus heiterem Himmel schossen zwei Blitze auf Tsuchi herab. Diesem gelang es in letzter Sekunde mit einem Hechtsprung auszuweichen und den Blitzen zu entgehen. Doch der Hechtsprung hatte ihm nicht nur Rettung von den Blitzen beschert, sondern ihn hinter die zwei auf ihn zukommenden Herzlosen befördert. Ein weiterer Querschlag erfolgte und die zwei Herzlosen wurden ausgelöscht.

So schnell er konnte drehte er sich um und sah wie die zwei übrigen Schattenquasare mit weit aufgerissenem Maul auf Kairi zuflogen.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er und rannte los.

Ein tiefer, monströser Schrei fuhr durch die Halle, Tsuchi erblickte nur einen Schatten der bei Kairi landete und vernahm ein Geräusch das er so oft gehört hatte, wenn sein Schwert die Herzlosen in mehrere Teile geschlagen hatte. Kairi hatte die Arme aus Angst vor dem Gesicht verschränkt, doch die Körper der Herzlosen schwebten transparent durch sie hindurch und verschwanden, nachdem sie das Mädchen passiert hatten.

Hinter Kairi stand ein großes, behaartes Monster. Das schokobraune Fell wurde teils von einer schwarzen Hose und einem lilafarbenen Cape verdeckt. Es blickte sich suchend um und an den Fingerspitzen waren scharf wirkende, spitze Krallen deutlich zu erkennen. Keine Frage – dieses Monster hatte eindeutig die zwei Herzlosen ausgelöscht, welche im Begriff waren Kairi zu zerfleischen oder sie ebenfalls zu einer Herzlosen zu machen.

„Wer seid ihr?", drang eine tiefe, knurrende Stimme aus dem Maul der Bestie, „Und was habt ihr in diesem Schloss verloren? Dies ist kein Spielplatz für..."

Es stockte als es Tsuchis Waffe erblickte. Scheinbar hatte er bereits Erfahrungen mit einer Keyblade oder einem Träger solch einer Waffe gemacht. Doch bevor es das Schwert weiter betrachten konnte war es bereits aus Tsuchis Hand verschwunden. Das Monster hatte zwar die Herzlosen erledigt, aber das war für Tsuchi immer noch kein Grund ihm vertrauen zu schenken. Es gab genug Dunkelheit in dieser Welt, dass hatte er bereits begriffen.

„Wir suchen jemanden und uns wurde gesagt, dass er hier her gegangen sei.", erklärte Tsuchi und schritt auf Kairi und die Bestie zu.

„Wen immer ihr sucht, ihr werdet hier mit Sicherheit nicht fündig werden.", antwortete es und schüttelte den Kopf, „Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da lebte die herzlose Hexe Malefiz hier. Doch sie wurde in ihrem Diener verraten. Mit einem Schlüsselschwert öffnete er ihr Herz für die Dunkelheit und so wurde sie in einen Drachen verwandelt. Ich half einem anderen Jungen den Drachen zu bezwingen. Er besaß auch ein Schlüsselschwert... aber er war vollkommen anders."

„War das Sora?" Das behaarte Monster blickte Kairi an und nickte schließlich. „Wo ist er? Ist er noch hier!" Sie war ganz aufgeregt und voller Hoffnung, doch die Hoffnung wurde mit einem weiteren Kopfschütteln zerstört.

„Er ist gegangen. Er hat den Drachen bezwungen... er hat die Herzlosen aus diesem Schloss vertrieben und ist wieder gegangen."

„Wohin?"

„Ich... weiß es nicht. Er hatte gesagt er wolle die Herzlosen bezwingen. Er hat mir geholfen meine Belle aus den Fängen der Herzlosen zu retten, aber ich weiß nicht wohin er gegangen ist."

„Aber das ist doch ganz offensichtlich."

Auf dem höher gelegenen Teil zu dem die Treppen führten stand eine junge Frau. Sie hatte lange, weiße Strümpfe an und eine kurze Hose. Ein grünes Top verdeckte ihren Brustkorb, der Bauch war jedoch frei und ein gelbes Tuch hing locker um ihren schlanken Hals. Lächeln lehnte sie sich auf das Geländer.

„Er ist zum Ende der Welt gegangen! Er hat Ansem gesucht."

„Ansem?", Tsuchi war ein wenig neugierig, „Wer ist das?"

„Ich bin bereit dir deine Fragen zu beantworten, aber dafür will ich etwas von dir wissen. Woher hast du dein Schlüsselschwert?"

_Ein ungewöhnlich starker Sturm wehte über das Land hinweg. Tsuchi hatte Mühe gegen den Wind anzugehen, und er war nicht gerade schwach. Schützend hob er einen Arm vor sein Gesicht wodurch der Wind nicht mehr ganz so hart auf seine ungeschützte Haut peitschte. _

_Ein metallisches Geräusch war zu hören und er blinzelte weiter nach vorn. Das Schild was auf dem Gehweg stand konnte dem Wind scheinbar nicht mehr lange stand halten. Risse hatten sich auf dem Gehweg um das Schild herum gebildet und es wippte immer hin und her. _

„_Ich muss ins Haus – und zwar schnell!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf._

_Immer noch fragte er sich jedoch, wie binnen weniger Minuten so ein starker Sturm hatte aufziehen könne. Der Wetterbericht lautete heute Morgen noch „Kalt und leicht bewölkt" und nicht „Sie werden weggeweht"! Und, Tsuchi konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, aber irgendwie überkam ihn das Gefühl das irgendetwas nicht stimmte._

_Das Schild wurde aus dem Erdboden gerissen und, viel mehr aus Reflex als aus überlegtem Handeln, Tsuchi entfernte den Druck aus den Beinen, der verhinderte das die Windböen ihn vom Gehweg wehten. Als wäre er aus Papier wurde sein Körper nach hinten geschleudert, doch das Schild wurde auch nicht langsamer. Als würde es ihn ganz gezielt verfolgen flog es weniger Meter von Tsuchi entfernt denselben Weg wie er._

_Dann ging ein Ruck durch den Körper des Jungen, er riss seine Augen vor Schmerz auf und spie einen Schwall Speichel aus. Sein Körper war gegen eine harte Steinwand geprallt und der Wind presste ihn zunehmend fester dagegen. Und auch das Schild raste weiter auf seinen Körper zu. Er die Augen zu und hoffte, dass alles schnell vorbei sein würde – doch als ein lautes Krachen, welches einer Explosion glich, direkt vor ihm zu hören war öffnete er die Augen wieder._

_Das Schild lag am Boden, direkt vor seinen Füßen, und nur unweit von ihm steckte ein vergleichsweise riesiger Schlüsse im Boden – immerhin war er gut einen Meter groß! Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste hörte es auf zu regnen und der Wind presste ihn auch nicht mehr gegen die Wand, sodass er einige Zentimeter nach unten rutschte und seine Füße wieder Kontakt mit dem Boden bekamen. _

_Was hatte ihn da gerettet? Er wäre zurückgewichen, wenn die Wand nicht gewesen wäre, als sich plötzlich lautlos Buchstaben aus blauen Flammen vor ihm in die Luft schrieben._

_ Hilfe! _

„_Wer bist du?", fragte Tsuchi._

_ Dein Bruder braucht deine Hilfe. _

_Der Junge ballte seine Fäuste. „Mein... Bruder?"_

_ Wenn du gewillt bist zu kämpfen, dann nimm diese Waffe an. Suche deinen Bruder... suche Sora! _

„Ein Geschenk des Himmels.", antwortete Tsuchi lediglich, „Das muss dir als Antwort genügen."

„Harter Bursche hm?", hielt sie dagegen und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin, „Kommt – wir werden woanders reden.", schlug sie vor und schritt durch die Tür hinter ihr.

Der Raum in dem sie sich nun befanden glich viel mehr einem Labor als dem Innenraum eines Schlosses. Direkt vor ihnen war eine goldene Maschine aufgebaut in deren Mitte sich ein großes Herz befand, in dem ein undefinierbares Farbgewirr vor sich hin waberte. Anscheinend hatte sich hier jemand sehr viel Mühe gegeben.

„Mit dieser Maschine hatte Malefiz geplant, ein Tor zur Welt der Herzlosen zu öffnen damit sie von hier aus alle anderen Welten in Dunkelheit tauchen konnten. Euer Freund Sora hat das mit Erfolg verhindert."

„Aber das Tor scheint noch immer aktiv zu sein."

„Das Tor ist aktiv – aber es führt nicht zur Welt der Herzlosen, sondern zum Ende der Welt. Ursprünglich wurde die Maschine gebaut, damit man von hier aus alle anderen Welten in kürzester Zeit erreichen kann. Doch dann kam Malefiz, vertrieb uns hier aus diesem Schloss und wollte damit das Tor zu den Herzlosen öffnen."

„Uns?", hakte Tsuchi nach.

„Mich und einen Freund – wir wuchsen hier gemeinsam auf, zusammen mit noch einigen anderen. Bis Malefiz kam. Ihr sucht also Sora – ich kann euch nicht sagen wo er sich jetzt gerade aufhält, aber er ist durch dieses Tor gegangen. Wiedergekommen ist er allerdings nicht."

„Allerdings gab es eine Zeit lang keine Herzlosen mehr.", fügte die Bestie bei, welche auch noch bei ihnen im Raum stand, „Darum kann man vermuten das er es geschafft hat, Ansem zu besiegen."

„Genau. Allerdings tauchten die Herzlosen wieder auf. Man weiß nie wann sie angreifen."

„Ist Sora zurück gekommen?", erkundigte sich Kairi.

„Nein."

„Woher sollen wir dann wissen das diese Tür nicht direkt in den Tod führt? Wer garantiert uns das?"

„Niemand.", antwortete die junge Frau, „Keiner kann es euch garantieren. Aber uns ist es bisher nicht gelungen das Ende der Welt auf eine andere Art zu erreichen – und ihr seid nicht die einzigen die einen Gummi Jet benutzen. Ihr könnt durch das Tor hindurchgehen und weitersuchen, oder ihr kehrt wieder um. Hier werdet ihr Sora auf jeden Fall nicht finden."

Tsuchi blickte zu Kairi herüber. Wie verzaubert beobachtete sie das Farbspiel im Inneren des Herzens. Es klang logisch was die Frau sagte, vor allem wenn man die Aussagen der anderen Personen dazu nahm. Sora war hergekommen, auf der Suche nach Kairi und seinem Freund Riku.

„Wenn man jemanden sucht ist man bereits... bis ans Ende der Welt zu gehen.", wiederholte Kairi leise Tsuchis Worte und schaute zu dem Jungen herüber.

„Also gut – gehen wir.", stimmte Tsuchi zu.

„Und danke für eure Hilfe.", fügte Kairi noch bei, bevor sie schließlich in das Farbgewirr eintauchten.

Yuffie und das Biest blickten weiter auf das Farbgewirr in dem die beiden Jugendlichen gerade verschwunden waren.

„Viel Glück...", dachte Yuffie, „Ihr könnt es gebrauchen."

Ein warmer, angenehmer Wind umwehte die beiden Jugendlichen, kaum da waren sie durch das Tor getreten. Um sie herum war alles weiß und langsam nahm die Welt vor ihren Augen einige Kontraste an.

„Das... soll das Ende der Welt sein?"

Tsuchi antwortete zwar nicht auf diese Frage, aber er musste zugeben das er es sich auch anders vorgestellt hatte. Unter ihnen befand sich eine helllilafarbene Flüssigkeit, diese stand jedoch still und sie schienen etwas darüber zu stehen. Denn Tsuchi bewegte probeweise einen Fuß und es wurde nicht eine einzige Welle geschlagen. In diesem unendlich weit erschienenden Raum ragten einige dunkelblaue Felsen aus dem Boden und weit von ihnen entfernt war eine weiße Wolke. Der Himmel war schwarz und es war nicht zu erkennen, ob er wirklich schwarz war oder ob schwarze Wolken die Sicht auf den eigentlichen Himmel trübten.

Aber erneut war Tsuchi alles viel zu still. Nicht einmal der Wind pfiff in seinem Ohr. Was war das nur für ein Ort? War es wirklich das Ende der Welt... oder bloß das Tor zu einer weiteren Station auf ihrer Suche?

Vorsichtig begannen sie auf die weiße Wolke zuzuschreiten. Es war nicht weil sie dachten das es dort etwas gäbe, es war einfach nur... sie wollten bloß vorwärts kommen! Dieser Ort war keinem der beiden wirklich geheuer und sie wollten beide auch so schnell wie möglich Sora finden – zwei Gedanken die sie antrieben. Außerdem war es seltsam über Wasser zu gehen... bei dem man sich nicht einmal sicher sein konnte das es auch wirklich Wasser war. Vielleicht war es eine magische Flüssigkeit die einem das Herz raubte, wenn man hineinfiel.

Ein Schrei in einer seltsam hohen Tonlage ließ sie herumfahren und sofort hielt Tsuchi wieder seine Keyblade in seiner Rechten. Hinter ihnen war aus dem Nichts ein riesiges Monster aufgetaucht. Allerdings war der Körperbau, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, mehr als ungewöhnlich. Die Arme sahen aus wie eine sogenannte „Hexentreppe" die man aus Papier falten konnte – und sie waren auch genauso dünn. Die Beine hingegen waren wie zwei Knochen die sich bei den Füßen und an der Hüfte trafen, in der Mitte gab es aber einen Freiraum. Der Kopf schien aus roten und schwarzen, runden Stücken zu bestehen und jedes Stück besaß ein gelbes Augenpaar.

„Das könnte interessant werden...", grinste Tsuchi.

„Du solltest nicht rumspielen – das ist gefährlich!", warnte Kairi.

Tsuchi blickte über die Schulter zu Kairi herüber.

„Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen... aber wenigstens hast du schon etwas gelernt."

Der Herzlose schwang seinen papierartigen Arm durch die Luft und die dürre schwarze Klaue die daran hing schoss auf Tsuchi und Kairi zu. Durch einen heftigen Stoß gegen die Schulter brachte er Kairi in Sicherheit und mit einer Rolle nach vorne sich selbst. Die Finger des Gegners bohrten sich durch die unsichtbare Barriere in den Boden, was daran zu sehen war das die Flüssigkeit unter ihnen Wellen schlug.

Tsuchi nutzte seine Gelegenheit und hastete weiter nach vorne, bis er beim rechten Bein seines Opponenten angelangt war. Mit all seiner Kraft ließ er das Schlüsselschwert gegen den Fußansatz prallen, in der Hoffnung den Gegner dadurch zu Fall bringen zu können, doch sein Schwert prallte einfach mit einem metallischen Laut ab.

„Was!"

Eine der schwarzen Klauen umgriff ihn von hinten und hob ihn in die Höhe. Allerdings hatte das Monster ihn so umgriffen, dass sein Gesicht zum Arm gekehrt und seine Arme noch frei waren. Tsuchi holte aus und schlug auf den papierdünnen Arm. Dieser riss, passender weise, mit einem Geräusch als würde man Papier zerreißen einfach durch und die Hand, welche Tsuchi immer noch fest hielt fiel zu Boden.

Der Aufschlag war hart, aber Tsuchi war sich sicher er wäre noch härter gewesen, wenn der Herzlose ihn weiter in seinem Griff gehabt hätte. Die abgetrennte Hand des Herzlosen löste sich in Luft auf und der Junge fluchte leise über den misslungenen Angriff. Dieser Gegner schien ein wenig robuster zu sein als die Herzlosen, mit denen er es bisher zu tun gehabt hatte.

Die zweite Hand schwang nach unten, doch dieses Mal wich Tsuchi aus und klammerte sich mit seiner linken Hand an dem Handgelenk des Gegners fest. Tsuchi schwang mit den Beinen hin und her und als er nach einigen Sekunden glaubte genug Schwung zu haben, löste er sich und auf dem schwarzen Becken.

Scheinbar begriff das Monster nicht was geschehen war, denn die Teile mit den Augenpaaren drehten sich alle suchend im Kreis. Da sich Tsuchi mit seiner linke Hand am Körper des Herzlosen festhielt spürte er, dass dieser genauso hart zu sein schien die Fußgelenke. Wie schon so oft zuvor aktivierte er seinen Luftzauber und der Wind begann in Form von grauen Schlangen ihn zu umkreisen. Er sprang nach oben und landete oben auf dem flachen Kopf.

Jetzt schien der Herzlose ihn zu bemerken, denn die Hand bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Durch einen Sprung nach oben griff die Hand jedoch ins Leere und als er auf dem papierartigen Arm landete, schlug er zu. Die Keyblade zeriss den zweiten Arm wie schon den Ersten, doch als die Spitzen den Kopf des Monsters berührten krochen binnen eines Lidschlags kleine Blitze die Waffe hinauf und tanzten um Tsuchi herum. Seine Haare stellten sich auf und als er es mit all seiner Kraft schaffte seinen Körper von dem elektrischen Strom zu lösen wurde er wie von einer Explosion weggeschleudert.

„Tsuchi!"

Regungslos prallte sein Körper auf dem Boden auf und rutschte ein Stück weit darüber. Kleine Rauchschwaden stiegen von seinem Körper auf und Kairi kroch der Geruch von angesengten Haaren in die Nase. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie Tsuchi wäre tot, doch dann hob er seine Hand und stützte sich auf die Keyblade. Er wirkte ein wenig angeschlagen, was im Vergleich zur vorhergehenden Attacke kein Wunder war. Dennoch wunderte sie sich, als sich seine Mundwinkel anhoben.

„Das könnte wirklich interessant werden...", freute er sich in Gedanken.

Bevor er sich jedoch weiter freuen konnte, endlich einen ordentlichen Gegner zu bekommen, schoss der Papierarm auf ihn zu. Er war ohne die Hand um einiges schneller und Tsuchi hatte es seinen schnellen Reflexen zu verdanken, dass er nicht in Stücken geschnitten wurde, sondern nur eine kleine Schnittwunde an der Wange davontrug.

Durch den Zauber beschleunigt schoss er los. Er rannte um den Herzlosen herum, welcher mit der Geschwindigkeit nicht mitkam. Als er hinter ihm legte er beide Hände an den Griff des Schwertes und hob es für einen Stich über die Schulter, während er auf seinen Gegner zusetzte. Dann ließ er die flache Spitze der Keyblade von hinten gegen einen der Knochen prallen, welcher sofort zerbarst.

Von der Wucht seines Schlages wurde er noch unter dem Herzlosen hindurch weiter nach vorne befördert, während dieser sein Gleichgewicht verloren hatte und aufgrund des fehlenden Knochens zur Seite fiel. Als der Herzlose schließlich in Kontakt mit dem Boden kam löste er eine kleine Druckwelle aus, welche jedoch längst nicht so stark war, dass sie einen umhauen könnte.

Kairi hatte das Schauspiel fasziniert beobachtet. Es war alles wie in einem Film. Der mutige Held beschützte das wehrlose Mädchen. Zugegeben, es gefiel ihr nicht in der Rolle der Hilflosen zu stecken, aber sie konnte sie nun einmal nicht gegen die Herzlosen zur Wehr setzen. Keinen einzigen Zauberspruch beherrschte sie – und mit einem Schwert umgehen konnte sie auch nicht.

Jedoch war sie viel zu fasziniert um zu reagieren, als der Herzlose seinen übrig gebliebenen Arm auf sie zuschießen ließ. In einer Langsamkeit, die man sonst nur beim Ende von Pferderennen sah, sah Kairi den Arm auf sich zukommen.

„Nein!", sie kniff die Augen zu, „Sora!"

Der Arm kam zunehmend näher, löste sich jedoch an einer blau schimmernden Barriere vor Kairi auf. Nur einige Augenblicke später war die Attacke schon vorüber – der Arm war zu kurz um Kairi noch zu erreichen und als sie merkte das sie noch am Leben war und keinen Schmerz empfand öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder.

„Da... Danke.", bedankte sie sich in der Annahme, ein Zauber von Tsuchi hätte sie gerettet.

„Das war ich... nicht.", antwortete Tsuchi ein wenig starr.

Wie ging das? Schon zum zweiten Mal hatte sie sich selbst das Leben gerettet, ohne auch nur das geringste zutun von Tsuchi – scheinbar besaß sie doch Kräfte, von denen sie nichts wusste. Wenn dem wirklich so war, so sollte sie schnell lernen ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren, denn sie wären mehr als nur nützlich beim Kampf gegen die Herzlosen.

Doch der Herzlose der nun vor ihnen lag war besiegt. Er konnte nicht mehr attackieren, jedenfalls tat er es nicht. Seelenruhig schritt Tsuchi auf den relativ kleinen Körper zu, auf dem das Herz in Ketten prangte. Mit der Spitze voran hielt er seine Keyblade vor das Zeichen und es löste sich ein rötlich leuchtendes Herz aus dem Körper welches kurz über dem Körper des Herzlosen verweilte, dann aber rasch gen Himmel flog. Beinahe gleichzeitig begann der Herzlose zu verschwinden.

„Ich habe nicht oft die Gelegenheit ein Herz zu befreien...", erklärte er die Aktion.

„Und was machst du sonst?"

„Sie töten."


	5. Keyhole 04: The power within

**Keyhole 04: The power within**

„Ich... soll Magie beherrschen?"

„Magie nicht unbedingt... aber du kannst mehr als ein normaler Mensch."

Tsuchi saß an einen der Felsen gelehnt, die aus dem Wasser nach oben ragten. Der Kampf hatte ihn doch geschafft... vor allem der Elektroschock hatte ihm übel zugesetzt. Bisher dachte er, er hätte immer eine relativ gute Kondition gehabt – doch dieser Herzlose hatte ihn eines besseren belehrt. Natürlich könnte er noch kämpfen oder weiter wandern, wenn es wirklich notwendig wäre, aber im Moment konnten sie rasten und das galt es zu nutzen. Zumal Kairi nun auch ihre Kräfte entdecken konnte.

„Du hast dich zwei Mal schon selbst gerettet...", Tsuchi erhob belehrend seinen Finger, „Beide Male mit Möglichkeiten, die über das normale Können eines Menschen hinaus gehen. Allerdings nur in Extremsituationen... du musst lernen deine Kraft zu kontrollieren. Dann kannst du zumindest ein wenig hilfreich im Kampf sein."

„Aber... wie soll ich das machen?"

Kairi verstand zwar was Tsuchi von ihr wollte, nicht aber was er wirklich meinte. Sie hatte gesehen wie er ein wenig Magie angewandt hatte, und sie hatte auch begriffen das sie es irgendwie geschafft hatte dem Tod von der Schippe zu springen – aber irgendwie glaubte sie immer noch das es irgendwo eine Fremdeinwirkung gab. Das Mädchen konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen irgendwelche übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten zu besitzen.

„Bisher standest du kurz vorm Tod, als sich deine Fähigkeiten gezeigt haben – aber ich kann dich nicht in eine solche Situation bringen, weil du wüsstest das ich dich nicht töten würde."

„Aber egal bin ich dir... oder?", wollte sie wissen und erinnerte sich an die Worte, die Tsuchi auf dem Schiff zu Hook gesagt hatte.

„Das ist eine andere Geschichte.", antwortete Tsuchi knapp, „An was hast du in diesen Situationen gedacht?"

Sie wurde ein wenig rot und blickte zu Boden.

„Daran das ich nicht sterben will... daran das ich Sora wieder sehen will... und Riku auch.", gab sie zu, „Aber... hauptsächlich habe ich an Sora gedacht."

„Sora also...", stellte Tsuchi fest und nickte, „Wenn er der Auslöser dafür ist, dann solltest du dich auch auf ihn konzentrieren. Denk an Sora und versuch deine Kräfte dabei zu nutzen."

Kairi schloss die Augen und fixierte ihre Gedanken auf Sora. Es war keine Aufgabe die ihr sonderlich schwer fiel, sie mochte Sora... sehr sogar – und immerhin war sie auf der Suche nach ihm. Diese ehrlichen Augen, die zerzauste Frisur und sein typisches Grinsen trieben ihr unweigerlich ein Schmunzeln auf die Lippen.

„Lass deine Augen auf jeden Fall geschlossen.", orderte Tsuchi und fuhr sogleich fort, „Siehst du Sora nun?"

„Ja."

„Gut... Sein Körper ist mit Wunden übersäht. Blut strömt über weite Teile seines Gesichts und seine Augen sind starr in den Himmel gerichtet."

Kairi kniff die Augen zusammen. Allein weil er es sagte musste sie es sich vorstellen, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Zu alledem fand sie das ganze mehr als seltsam, schaffte es aber auch wiederum nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Und ein seltsames Gefühl begann langsam in ihr zu aufzukochen.

„Sein Körper liegt in einer Lache aus rotem Blut... sein Blut. Fassungslos blickst du auf ihn herab. Du bist zu spät. Du wirst nie wieder seine Hand halten können, nie wieder seine Stimme hören..."

Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Immer unangenehmer wurde es ihr, und auch immer heißer. Sie bekam langsam das Gefühl, als würde ein Feuer in ihrem Inneren lodern – aber anders, als wie wenn sie wütend auf etwas war. Dieses Feuer war... blau! Ja, blau beschrieb es am besten. Kalt, aber dennoch so heiß das man sich daran verbrennen konnte.

„Und nun noch ein winziges Detail... ich trohne auf seinem Körper und mein Schwert ist in seinen Rücken gestochen."

Das war zu viel... das war einfach zu viel! Das Feuer in ihr flammte auf als würde man Benzin hineingießen.

„Nein!", verlieh sie ihrer Wut Ausdruck und schleuderte ihre Hand vor sich her.

Tsuchi wurde der Schockwelle, welche von der Hand ausgeschickt wurde erfasst und ruckartig, als ob ihn eine riesige Faust schlagen würde, in den Stein hinter ihm gepresst. Auf seinen gesamten Körper wurde ein starker Druck ausgeübt und für einen Augenblick presste es ihm sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen. Doch genauso schnell wie es gekommen war, war es auch wieder gegangen. Wäre er jedoch nicht schon am Boden gewesen, so wäre er nun dort. Die Schockwelle war kurz und hart gewesen – hart genug um ihn von den Füßen zu reißen.

Vollkommen verblüfft blickte Kairi in ihre Handfläche hinein. Sie hatte gemerkt was sie getan hatte... allein mit dem Willen, Sora wieder zu sehen. Anscheinend verbargen sich in ihrem Körper doch Kräfte von denen sie bisher nichts gewusst hatte, denn auf jeden Fall gab es da etwas, was sie noch nicht kannte – und von dem sie auch nie gedacht hätte, dass sie es besäße.

„Wie ich es mir gedacht hatte.", grinste Tsuchi, obwohl er nun eigentlich noch ein Stück angeschlagener war als zu vor, „Du hast etwas, dass ein normaler Mensch nicht hat."

„Magie?"

„Nein... ich denke nicht das es sich hierbei um Magie handelt. Meine Magie, wie den Windzauber zum Beispiel, beherrsche ich wegen meinem Schlüsselschwert. Diese Waffe hat mir all meine besonderen Fähigkeiten gegeben – das einzige was ich mir antrainiert habe ist der Umgang mit der Waffe und den Zaubern. Du besitzt allerdings kein Schlüsselschwert, also müssen die Kräfte in dir sein. Das Dumme an der Sache ist, dass wir nicht wissen wie es Sora im Moment geht – also haben wir womöglich keine Zeit zu verlieren, weshalb du auch nicht trainieren kannst."

Kairi senkte ihren Kopf. Es beschämte sie ein wenig, dass sie solche Kräfte besaß und zuvor rein gar nichts davon mitbekommen hatte. Vielleicht hätte sie, wenn sie ordentlich trainiert hätte, Sora schon längst gefunden.

„Wir sollten ein wenig schlafen.", schlug Tsuchi vor, „Die Reise ist sicherlich noch lang."

„Ja.", stimmte Kairi zu.

„Wo... wo bin ich hier?"

Kairi blickte sich verwirrt um. Sie befand sich in einem steinernen Gang, der ein wenig so aussah als wäre sie in einer Ritterburg. An beiden Seiten gab es mehrere Holztüren, welche den Eindruck einer Burg nur noch verstärkten. Was ihr jedoch ein wenig Angst bereitete war, dass sie das Ende des Ganges nicht sehen konnte. Weder hinter noch vor ihr – es war bloß Dunkelheit zu sehen.

„Was soll ich hier?", fragte sie sich in Gedanken.

Doch noch während sie sich das fragte, legte sich eine Hand an einen Türknauf. Zuerst zögerte sie, doch dann begriff sie das sie nichts anderes tun konnte als die Tür zu öffnen. Kaum hatte sie ein wenig Druck ausgeübt öffnete die Tür sich von alleine.

Vor ihr war ein Zimmer von gut fünf Quadratmeter Größe. Es hatte helle Tapeten, ein Fenster durch das die Sonne hereinschien und viele Spielzeuge lagen wild auf dem Boden verstreut. In der Mitte saß ein kleines Mädchen mit dunkelroten Haaren. Nach einigen Moment ging Kairi ein Licht auf. Die Haarfarbe, die Kleidung... das war sie!

Zögerlich trat sie in das Zimmer ein. Die Spielzeuge kamen ihr bekannt vor und dennoch konnte sie ihnen keine genaue Erinnerung zuordnen. Das kleine Mädchen drehte den Kopf über die Schulter nach hinten sodass es Kairi erblicken konnte. Fragend blickte sie die Ältere an und Kairi ging in die Hocke.

„Hallo.", grüßte sie das Mädchen, von dem sie immer noch glaubte es wäre ihr jüngere Ich.

„Hallo!"

„Was tust du hier?"

„Ich spiele."

„Ganz allein?"

„Ich bin nicht allein." Das kleine Mädchen deutete auf zwei Photos, welche in Holzrahmen gesteckt waren und auf dem Boden lagen. „Das sind meine Freunde – Sora und Riku! Das sind meine besten Freunde auf der ganzen Welt!"

„Hm... ich verstehe dich.", lächelte Kairi, „Ich habe auch zwei beste Freunde."

Plötzlich kam ein starker Wind auf. Der Wind wirkte unnatürlich. Kairi kam es so vor, als würde eine Hand aus Wind sie umfassen und aus dem Zimmer herausdrücken. Ihr fehlte ganz einfach die Kraft um sich zu widersetzen und so fand sie sich im steinernen Gang wieder. Die Tür durch die sie gerade getreten war, war wieder verschlossen.

Das Mädchen erhob sich vom Boden und versuchte die Tür erneut zu öffnen, doch ihre konnte den Türknauf nicht umfassen. Es war nicht so das sie es nicht wollte oder das von dem Türknauf ein unnatürlicher Gegendruck ausgeübt wurde – sie konnte ihn einfach nicht umfassen, es ging nicht!

Kairi seufzte und wandte sich dann einer anderen Tür zu. Kaum hatte sie deren Türknauf berührt zersprang die Tür lautlos in unzählige, rot leuchtende Kugeln. Die Kugeln flogen wild durch den Raum und dann einfach durch die Decke hindurch. Dieses Mal gab es jedoch kein Zimmer zu sehen, sondern bloße Dunkelheit. In den Türrahmen waren stabile Eisenstäbe eingearbeitet, sodass es unmöglich war in den Raum einzutreten.

„Wer...", eine keuchende, dämonische Stimme drang zwischen den Gitterstäben hervor, „... warum... störst du meine Ruhe?"

Kairi schluckte schwer und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus.

„Du... du bist diese Kraft in mir oder?"

„Hmpf... kann man so sagen. Und du warst es, die meine Kraft versucht hat zu wecken."

„Ja... ich brauche deine Kraft!"

„Wozu...? Warum sollte ich die dir verborgenen Reserven öffnen?"

„Ich suche meine Freunde! Damit ich sie finden kann brauche ich diese Kräfte!"

Zwei längliche Augen, die aus blauen Flammen zu bestehen schienen erschienen in der Dunkelheit und Kairi machte noch einen Schritt nach hinten, sodass sie an die kalte Steinwand stieß.

„Was habe ich mit deinen Freunden zu schaffen? Warum sollte ich dir meine Kraft geben?"

Langsam begann Kairi zu verstehen. Wenn dies die Quelle ihrer mysteriösen Kräfte war, dann musste sie hier in ihrem Innersten sein – auf dem Grund ihrer Seele! Anders konnte es nicht sein.

„Du existierst in meinem Inneren! Du bist es mir schuldig!", entgegnete sie etwas selbstsicherer.

„Nichts bin ich dir schuldig!", bellte die Stimme, „Aber gut... wenn du unbedingt etwas von meiner Kraft willst, dann sollst du etwas davon kriegen!"

Schwarze Schatten schossen zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch und bevor Kairi reagieren konnte fuhren die Schatten in ihren Körper hinein. An den Stellen, an denen die Schatten sich den Weg in ihren Körper bahnten fühlte es sich an, als würde man unzählige, glühend heiße Nadeln durch ihre Haut stechen. Sie schrie vor Schmerz laut auf. Ihre Beine wurden weich und sie fiel einfach auf den Steinboden. Die Kreatur hinter den Gitterstäben grinste, was Kairi jedoch nicht einmal hätte sehen können, wenn sie darauf geachtet hätte.

„Kairi! Kairi!"

Sie erschrak und riss ihre Augen auf. Tsuchi war über sie gebeugte. Sofort setzte sie sich auf und besah sich so gut es ging. Keine einzige Wunde oder etwas derartiges konnte sie ausfindig machen... und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, als könne sie den Schmerz der unzähligen, heißen Nadeln noch spüren.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts...", hauchte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nur ein Albtraum glaube ich."

„Wir sollten weiter."

Wenn sie keine Uhr um ihr rechtes Armgelenk tragen würde, dann wüsste sie nicht das sie gut acht Stunden geschlafen hatte. Die Umgebung sah immer noch so aus wie vorher und so hatte sie jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Und obwohl sie mehr am Stück geschlafen hatte, als in den letzten Wochen, fühlte sie sich gar nicht ausgeruht. Es war so, als hätte sie bloß mit den Augen gezwinkert... als wäre der Schlaf vollkommen unnötig gewesen.

„Was ist?", wollte Tsuchi wissen, als Kairi immer noch keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen.

„Ach nichts...", gab Kairi zurück und stand schließlich auf, „Fühle mich nur ein wenig seltsam."

Sie schritten wieder auf die weiße Wolke zu und eine beklemmende Stille kehrte ein. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas, aber es gab ja auch nichts zu sagen. Die Situation, dass sie sich miteinander anfreunden wollten, war nun einmal nicht gegeben. Sie hatten beide nur ein Ziel: Sora finden! Das war das einzige Band zwischen ihnen, dass war der einzige Grund warum sie gemeinsam unterwegs waren.

Kairi fühlte sich jedoch immer noch nicht so richtig wohl in Tsuchis Nähe. Zu oft hallte in ihrem Kopf nach, was er auf dem Schiff gesagt hatte während sie in höchster Lebensgefahr schwebte. Aber welchen Grund hatte sie schon sich zu beschweren? Immerhin hatte sie gesagt, er müsse nicht auf sie aufpassen – getan hatte er es trotzdem.

Und dann war da immer noch dieser Traum gewesen. Er hatte so seltsam real gewirkt... so echt. Erneut blickte sie ihre Handfläche an. Sollte etwa wirklich etwas verborgenes in ihr geweckt worden sein? Wenn dem so wäre, dann würde sie es im nächsten Kampf mit Sicherheit herausfinden. Auf der anderen Seite hoffte sie, auch wenn sie wusste das es nicht so kommen würde, dass es keinen nächsten Kampf geben würde. Ihr wäre es am liebsten, wenn sie jetzt die Augen noch einmal aufschlagen würde und sie würde auf ihrer Insel aufwachen – mit Sora zu ihrer Linken und Riku zu ihrer Rechten. Aber sie wusste das das nicht passieren würde.

Schließlich waren sie vor der weißen Wolke angekommen. Aus der Nähe wirkte sie viel größer als von ihrem Ruheplatz aus. Kairi schluckte. Wie schon so oft auf ihrer Reise bekam sie ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend – und dieses Gefühl gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Es war so etwas wie eine kleine Stimme die ihr sagte, dass sie jeden Moment sterben könnte. Kurz blickte sie zu Tsuchi herüber, welcher ihr daraufhin auch seinen Blick zuwandte. Sie nickten einander und traten durch die Wolke hindurch.

Die beiden Menschen fanden sich in einem Labor wieder – jedenfalls sah es aus wie eins. In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine riesige Apparatur mit drei Kammern, in die ein ausgewachsener Mensch hineinpassen würde. Die Kammern waren mit Glasscheiben versehen sodass man sehen konnte, was sich darin befand. Auf dem Glas prangte das Zeichen der Herzlosen. Um die Maschine herum standen an den Wänden lauter kompliziert aussehende Computer und Apparaturen. Allerdings schien das alles vor kurzer Zeit noch benutzt worden zu sein, denn die Monitore waren eingeschaltet und es hatte sich nirgends auch nur ein Staubkorn abgesetzt.

Tsuchi zog seine Keyblade und beugte sich über eine Konsole.

„Ansem Daten Bericht Nummer 13.", las er vor und Kairi trat neugierig zu ihm.

_Habe versucht die Herzlosen zu analysieren, jedoch wieder ein Fehlschlag. Nicht mal mit meiner Maschine gelang es mir heraus zu finden, woher diese unendliche Dunkelheit in ihnen kommt. Die Analyseprogramme verzweifeln sogar an einfachen Schattenlurchen – komplexere Herzlose habe ich ihm noch nicht zugemutet. _

_Ich weiß nicht was ich noch probieren soll um heraus zu finden was das Geheimnis der Herzlosen ist! Angeblich wurde nun auch das geweihte Land von ihnen angegriffen und überrannt._

_Auch das Gerät zur Gedankenkontrolle ist von Fehlschlägen geprägt. Anscheinend besitzen die Herzlosen nur den einen Gedanken, den Auftrag ihres Meisters aus zu führen. Egal was ich versuche, auf kein Angebot wird reagiert._

_Morgen begebe ich mich wieder in eine Welt in die die Herzlosen eingefallen sind. Ich benötige dringend neue Schattenlurche für meine Versuche._

„Scheint so als wären hier die Herzlosen analysiert worden... oder so etwas in der Art.", vermutete Kairi.

„Ansem... Aerith hatte ihn erwähnt.", erinnerte sich Tsuchi, „Er war der Anführer der Herzlosen gewesen, aber Sora hatte ihn doch angeblich besiegt."

„Wer weiß wie alt diese Aufzeichnung ist. Sie kann vor seiner Niederlage geschrieben worden sein."

„Aber die Geräte sehen alle ziemlich aktiv und benutzt aus.", Tsuchi erhob sich wieder von der Konsole, „Also muss irgendwer hier gewesen sein."

„Vielleicht hatte er ja einen Sohn... oder einen Gehilfen."

„Gut möglich. Und es ist genauso gut möglich das, wenn es so war, sein Gehilfe seine Arbeit fortführen will. Das würde auch das erneute Auftauchen der Herzlosen erklären."

„Eine gute Schlussfolgerung."

Sie fuhren herum. Eine Person stand im Türrahmen... doch mehr kannte man nicht erkennen. Sie war komplett in eine dunkelblaue Kutte gehüllt und das Gesicht war mit Tüchern der gleichen Farbe so eingewickelt, dass bloß der Raum bei den Augen frei war. Doch anstatt von Augen sah man dahinter einfach nur Schwärze.

„Ich werde euch nur keine Gelegenheit geben sie anderen Leuten mit zu teilen."

Der Unbekannte änderte seine Position und es war für jeden zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei um die Grundstellung irgendeiner Kampfkunst handelte. Tsuchi bereitete sich auf einen Kampf vor. Kairi ballte ihre Faust und bekam schon wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl... sie spürte eine unbekannte Kraft in ihr erwachen.

„War es etwa doch kein Traum?", wollte sie in Gedanken wissen, während sie den scheinbaren Gegner musterte.

„Wenn ihr euch nicht wehrt dann werde ich es schnell und schmerzlos machen.", versprach der Vermummte.

„Warum hörst du nicht auf zu reden und zeigst was du kannst?", forderte Tsuchi, „Dann wirst du sehen bei wem es schnell und schmerzlos wird."

„Ich bitte dich. Ich bin kein Herzloser – meinen Verstand besitze ich noch, und meinen freien Willen auch. Du hattest schon mit dem Stelzenknüppler Probleme... da wirst du gegen mich keine Chance haben."

„Hör auf zu quatschen!"

Tsuchi schoss nach vorne auf den Unbekannten zu und stach einen schnellen Hieb nach vorne. Der Unbekannte wich durch einen Schritt zur Seite aus, seine Fäuste prallten beide in rascher Abfolge auf den Brustkorb von Tsuchi und seine rechte Hand schlängelte sich zwischen Tsuchis Armen hindurch bis zu seiner linken Schulter hin und umgriff dort seinen Hals.

„Messe dich nicht mit mir du Balg!"

Er trat Tsuchi von hinten in die Fersen und übte Druck auf seinen Hals aus. Dadurch wurde er mit einem viel höheren Druck auf den Boden geschleudert. Die Keyblade wurde aus seiner Hand geschleudert und der Druck auf Tsuchis Hals wurde zunehmend stärker.

Kairi brauchte gut drei Sekunden bis sie begriffen hatte, was da eigentlich passiert war. Die Keyblade lag nur unweit von ihr und so entschied sie, sich die Waffe zu holen und Tsuchi schnellstmöglich wieder zu geben. Doch kaum berührte ihre Hand den Griff der Waffe, lies sie ihn wieder los. Das Schwer hatte ihr einen elektrischen Schlag versetzt!

Langsam stieg Panik in ihr auf. Tsuchis Gesicht war schon rot und seine Hände versuchten beide, den eisernen Griff um seinen Hals zu lösen. Kairi schluckte, ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust, öffnete sie und richtete dann die Handfläche auf den Unbekannten.

„Sora..."

Mit einem lauten Krachen löste sich etwas von Kairis Hand und riss den Unbekannte von Tsuchi herunter. Sein Körper wurde innerhalb eines Lidschlags einfach von Tsuchi heruntergerissen und in eine der vielen Konsolen gefeuert. Blitzschnell rollte Tsuchi sich herum und landete auf den Beinen – die Keyblade wieder in der seiner Hand.

„Wo ist er!", wollte Kairi wissen und trat einen Schritt vor, während der Unbekannte sich wieder aus dem Schrott erhob, welcher mal ein Computer gewesen war, „Wo ist Sora!"

„Ah... ihr sucht den Jungen mit dem Schwert. Er hat Ansem getötet." Der Unbekannte klopfte sich den Staub aus der Kleidung.

„Das habe ich nicht gefragt! Wo ist er!"

„Warum sollte ich es dir sagen?"

„Weil ich sonst wütend werde...", drohte Kairi und in ihren Augen machte sich ein bedrohliches Funkeln breit.

Die Einzelteile die beim Aufprall des Unbekannten aus der Maschine gerissen wurden lösten sich vom Boden oder von den einzelnen Kabeln an denen sie hingen und begannen zu schweben bis sie unter der Decke ankamen und nicht weiter nach oben konnten.

„... und du willst nicht das ich wütend werde!", zischte sie.

„Ein Mädchen will mir drohen?"

Auf Kairis Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, bei dem es Tsuchi kalt den Rücken runterlief. War das wirklich Kairi? Was war mit ihr geschehen während er geschlafen hatte? Was auch immer es war... es gab ihm ein Gefühl, welches er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte – Angst!

„Willst du wissen was dir das Mädchen antun kann?"

„Was schon?", höhnte ihr Gegner, „Du hast mich gerade unvorbereitet getroffen... ich war unachtsam, darum gelang dir ein Treffer. Unter anderen Umständen hättest du den Tod deines Freundes nie verhindern können."

„So? Wieso traust dich dann nicht mich anzugreifen?"

Der Fremde klopfte sich den Dreck aus der Kleidung und trat einen Schritt vor.

„Falls du damit versuchst mein Ego zu attackieren muss ich dich enttäusch und bitten dir etwas besseres einfallen zu lassen – denn auf solch eine Fährte falle ich nicht rein."

„Nun gut... dann werde ich dich eben erledigen ohne dein Ego vollkommen zu brechen indem ich deinen Angriff vereitele."

Kairi richtete ihre Handfläche auf den Fremden und hob diese ein wenig. Synchron zu ihrer Bewegung wurde der Vermummte angehoben und begann zu schweben, so wie die kleinen Teilchen aus der Computerkonsole.

„Ich frage dich ein letztes Mal... wo ist Sora? Wenn du es mir sagst, kommst du mit deinem Leben davon."

„Nur weil du mich schweben lassen kannst heißt das nicht, dass mich das beeindruckt."

„Wer sagt das dich das schweben lassen beeindrucken soll?" Sie krümmte ihre Fingern und am Stoff, den der Unbekannte trug zeichneten sich Eindrücke ab. „Wenn du mir nicht sagst was ich wissen will zerquetsche ich dich bei lebendigem Leib."

„Ich werde dir nichts sagen."

„Dann..."

Sie ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust. Tsuchi konnte immer noch nicht so recht begreifen was da passierte. Nie im Leben hätte er Kairi eine solche Art zu Handeln zugetraut. Und was für einen Blick sie auf einmal hatte... er bekam das Gefühl, dass neben ihm nicht das Mädchen stand, mit welchem er in dieser Welt gelandet war.

Die Person wurde zerdrückt wie eine leere Dose und die Kleidung fiel wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. Allerdings konnte man jedoch erkennen, dass in der Kleidung niemand steckte – sie war leer. Irgendwie musste sich der Unbekannte befreit haben bevor Kairi ihre Hand zu einer Faust geballt hatte... aber wie? Es war absolut unmöglich!

„Ich habe euch unterschätzt...", klang die Stimme des Fremden durch den Raum, doch er war nirgends auszumachen, „Das wird mir kein zweites Mal passieren."

Aus dem Nichts, so kam es ihnen zumindest beiden vor, erschien etwas und traf sie direkt in die Magengrube. Synchron flogen sie nach oben und ihre Körper schlugen gegen die Decke.

„Und ihr könnt nichts aufhalten, was ihr nicht sehen könnt.", führte die Stimme fort, während Tsuchi und Kairi zu Boden fielen.

Tsuchi traf in der Luft etwas in den Rücken, wodurch sein Fall beschleunigt und sein Körper gegen den Boden gepresst wurde. Für einen Moment wurde es ihm Schwarz vor Augen. Wer war diese Person nur, dass sie so überlegen war? Wie ging das! Das einzige was er wahrnehmen konnte war, dass irgendetwas Luft vor sich herpresste – doch dann war es schon zu spät.

Erneut vernahm er das Geräusch, doch dann wurden vor ihm kleine Blitze sichtbar. Nur einen Herzschlag lang waren die hellen Blitze zu sehen, dann wurde etwas in eine weitere Konsole geschleudert. Der Junge blickte zur Seite.

Kairi kniete auf allen vieren neben ihm und hatte ihren Blick nach vorn gerichtet. Ihr Atem ging schwer und aus den Nasenlöchern liefen tiefrote Blutrinnsale. Ihr Blick jedoch strotzte nur so vor Wut und Stärke.

„Willst du wissen was dir das Mädchen antun kann?" 

„Ein Schutzschild..." Der Unbekannte war erneut nicht zu sehen. „Nicht schlecht – ihr beeindruckt mich doch..."

„Komm raus! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!"

Tsuchi konnte bildlich sehen wie die Person nun höhnisch und spöttisch grinste, wo auch immer sie war.

„Ich werde euch eurem Ziel ein Stück weiter bringen. Vielleicht schafft ihr es ihn zu finden bevor es für ihn vollkommen zu spät ist..."

Die beiden Jugendlichen sahen nur noch etwas Schwarzes auf sie zukommen und spürten, wie sie hart auf dem Boden aufschlugen.


	6. Keyhole 05: Finding Sora

**Keyhole 05: Finding Sora**

Über ihnen wehte der Wind sanft durch ein paar Bäume. Sie lagen beide nebeneinander auf dem Waldboden und in der Ferne sangen einige Vögel. Allerdings dauerte es ein wenig bis sie auch nur ansatzweise begriffen das etwas geschehen war. Es war alles viel zu schnell geschehen als das sie begriffen hatten, was geschehen war.

Schließlich setzte Tsuchi sich aufrecht hin. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug der gesunden, frischen Abendluft und atmete aus. Dann fuhren seine Hände über seinen Körper, nur um zu testen ob auch noch alles dran war.

„Scheinbar leben wir noch...", bemerkte er leise.

Als er keine Antwort bekam blickte er zur Seite rüber und bei dem Anblick erschauderte sogar er. Gewohnt war er einiges, aber wenn ein Mädchen mit glasigem Blick, offenem Mund und Speichelrinnsal aus dem rechten Mundwinkel neben ihm lag... da brauchte auch er erst einmal einen Augenblick um alles zu verarbeiten.

„Verfluchte Scheiße...!"

„Was ist passiert?"

Erneut stand sie vor den Gitterstäben. Die Tür war nicht mehr da... sie war es schon nicht mehr gewesen, als sie nun zum zweiten Mal hier aufgetaucht war.

„Du hast die Warnzeichen deines Körpers ignoriert und dich von deiner Wut leiten lassen.", knurrte die Stimme, „Dein Körper hat die Belastung nicht mehr mitgemacht und ist kollabiert."

„Bin ich... tot?"

„Nein – bist du nicht. Aber viel gefehlt hätte nicht mehr."

„Sag mal... wer bist du eigentlich?"

„Ich bin deine verborgene Kraft. Ich bin so etwas wie die Barriere die jeder in sich trägt... die körperliche Grenze. Wenn ich frei komme wird dein Körper vernichtet."

„Darum wolltest du mir nicht deine gesamte Kraft geben...", stellte Kairi murmelnd fest und senkte ihren Blick auf den Boden.

„Solange du lebst, lebe auch ich. Wenn du stirbst, außer ich werde befreit, sterbe auch ich. Es ist zwar kein schönes Dasein, aber ich friste es lieber hier als ausgelöscht zu werden. Aber wenn du nicht lernst mit deiner Kraft umzugehen dann ist es bald soweit."

„Ich... ich werde vorsichtiger sein."

Langsam schlug sie ihre Augen wieder auf und zuerst war vor Kairis Augen alles ein wenig verschwommen. Dann wurden die Linien schärfer, die Kontraste klarer und sie erblickte sattgrünes Blattwerk. Ihr Körper fühlte sich schwach an und ihr Kopf schmerzte höllisch. Sie spürte den Schmerz sogar in den Augen!

„Na... hast du ne Pause eingelegt?" Tsuchi beugte sich über ihr Gesicht und musterte sie ein wenig. „Siehst aus wie nach einer schlimme Sauftour.", stellte er fest und blickte ihr dabei in die Augen, „Das Essen ist gleich fertig, ich hab was im hier im Wald gefangen."

„Kopfweh...", brachte sie nur heraus.

„Dagegen hab ich nichts mit – aber iss erst mal ein wenig was... hoffen wir einfach das es dich wieder fit macht."

Er ging zu dem Stück Fleisch herüber, welches auf einem Holzstock über einer Flamme hing und riss ein Stückchen aus dem Fleischbrocken heraus. Neben Kairis Gesicht lies er sich ins Gras plumpsen und riss ein kleines Stück vom Fleisch ab, welches er Kairi in den Mund steckte.

Das Fleisch schmeckte längst nicht so gut wie das, was sie kannte – aber es musste einfach reichen! Sie war sich bewusst das es im Moment nicht die große Auswahl gab und hoffte, dass ihr das Fleisch wirklich wieder zu Kräften verhalf. Immerhin war es einigermaßen gut durch.

„Guter... Jäger...", lobte sie ihn schwach.

„Von einer Jagd kann keine Rede sein...", er wandte seinen Blick auf das Stück Fleisch, „Es wurde vom Blitz erschlagen."

Kairi schluckte den Bissen herunter. Diese Antwort tropfte ja förmlich vor Sarkasmus, denn es war klar wer der Verursacher des Blitzschlages gewesen war, welcher das Tier getötet hatte.

„Ich war vorhin mal in den Baumkronen und habe eine riesige Stadt gesehen.", berichtete Tsuchi, „Anscheinend sind wir in so einer Art feudalem China gelandet. Wenn du wieder fit bist sollten wir uns dort mal umsehen."

„Mh...", Kairi nickte.

Im Moment war sie noch zu geschwächt als das sie hätte einen richtigen Satz entgegenbringen können, aber sie war mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden. Wozu sollten sie im Wald herumstromern, wenn es doch eine große Stadt in unmittelbarer Nähe gab? Immerhin war es möglich, dass Sora hier gewesen sein könnte.

„Bisher sind auch noch keine Herzlosen aufgetaucht.", Tsuchi schaute sich bei diesem Satz misstrauisch um, als würde er damit rechnen, jeden Moment von hinten attackiert zu werden, „Aber irgendwie traue ich der Stille nicht... ich fühle mich beobachtet."

Kairi spürte im Moment nicht viel, außer diesem Schmerz, welcher sie immer noch auf dem Boden festhielt. Es gefiel ihr nicht sich so von Tsuchi bemuttern lassen zu müssen, und sie war sich sicher das dies auch keine Aufgabe war, die Tsuchi Freude bereitete. Sie schätze ihn als jemanden ein, der vollkommen gefühlskalt gegenüber Leute war, denen er nicht traute – aber wenn er erst einmal näheren Kontakt zu jemandem aufgenommen hatte, dann war er vollkommen anders.

Riku war auch so... Zuerst war er sehr kalt und abweisend gewesen, doch als sie sich näher kennen lernten hatte sie entdeckt, das Riku eigentlich sehr nett war. Sora war dagegen das genaue Gegenstück. Er war offenherzig und von Anfang an freundlich zu jedem, bei dem er das Gefühl hatte, dass er nett war.

Es waren gut anderthalb Tage vergangen, seit sie in dem Waldstück aufgewacht waren. Kairi hatte sich inzwischen wieder erholt. Und obwohl sie noch nicht wieder ganz auf dem Damm war, hatte sie darauf bestanden weiter zu gehen. Dass sie gut einen Tag nur hatte liegen können, hatte sie mehr als nur wütend gemacht – sie war immerhin auf der Suche nach Sora und hatte keine Zeit nur herum zu liegen!

Im Moment gingen sie auf die Stadt zu die Tsuchi von den Baumwipfeln aus gesehen hatte. In alle anderen Richtungen hatte sich bloß der Wald bis zum Horizont erstreckt. Also war es das logischste gewesen in die Richtung der Stadt zu gehen. Während der kleinen Wanderung sprachen sie kein einziges Wort, denn es gab einfach nichts was sie sich zu sagen hatten.

Schließlich übertraten sie die Grenze vom Wald zur Stadt und Kairi kam aus dem Staunen kaum noch heraus. Das was sie vor sich sah, kannte sie nur aus Filmen und Geschichtsbüchern.

„_... feudalem China..."_

Die Stadt sah wirklich aus wie das alte China. Sie hatten direkten Einblick in eine Straße, die einfach nur getretenes Erdreich war, über die Leute Wagen hinter sich her zogen, mit verschiedenen Tieren vorbeischritten oder einfach nur miteinander redend vorbeizogen. Auch die Kleidung der Leute, die sie erblicken konnte, wies darauf hin das sie sich irgendwo im Mittelalter zu befinden schienen.

Zögernd schritten sie weiter auf die Straße hinaus. Tsuchi blickte sich neugierig um, verbarg diese Neugierde jedoch im Vergleich zu Kairi, welchen keinen Hehl daraus machte, dass sie total fasziniert war. Vor allem die Baukunst der Häuser hatte ihr schon immer gefallen. Und auch das viele Häuser goldene, kunstvolle Verzierungen hatte, beeindruckte sie sehr.

Scheinbar waren sie durch die Seitenstraße, die in den Wald hineinführte, auf die Hauptstraße der Stadt gelangt – denn sie war merklich breiter und belebter, als es von ihrem ersten Standpunkt aus zu sehen war. Und kaum hatten sie die Straße betreten blieb scheinbar alles um sie herum stehen. Als wäre sie zwei Geister starrten die Leute sie an. Eilig schritten zwei Männer auf sie zu. Sie trugen Rüstungen, hielten beide in einer Hand eine Hellebarde und trugen auch beide je ein Schwert an der Hüfte.

„Wer seid ihr und wo kommt ihr her?", wollte einer der Männer mit grobem Ton wissen.

„Wir suchen einen Jungen Namens Sora.", antwortete Tsuchi.

„F... Freunde von Sora?", der Mann wirkte erstaunt, „Ihr seid Freunde von Sora?"

„Sozusagen. Könnt ihr mir sagen wo er ist?"

„Sora! Sora!"

Die zweite Wache lief so rasch wie sie gekommen war wieder davon und direkt in ein Restaurant herein. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er wieder heraus... mit einem Hund der auf den Hinterbeinen ging, einer Ente die auch den aufrechten Gang beherrschte und einem Jungen im Schlepptau.

„Das sind die zwei Menschen die euch sehen wollten." Die Wache verneigte sich knapp vor Sora.

„Kairi...?"

Kairis Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf und sie rannte laut Soras Namen schreiend auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Der Junge wurde beinahe zu Boden gerissen, doch er schaffte es noch im letzten Moment sein Gleichgewicht zu finden. Kairi weinte vor Freude. Es war ihr nicht peinlich, dass sie alle anstarrten – sie war einfach nur glücklich. Sie war so glücklich Sora endlich gefunden zu haben. Schluchzend zog sie seinen Duft durch die Nase so tief ein, wie es nur ging. Sora strich ihr lächelnd über den Kopf.

„Shhhhht...", machte er und drückte sie ein wenig an sich, „Ist ja gut."

Die Ente und der Hund schienen die Situation zu begreifen, obwohl sie Kairi offenbar nicht kannten – jedenfalls verhielten sie sich so. Tsuchi stand ein wenig Abseits von alldem. Er war nicht voller Freude auf seinen Bruder zugerannt, den er schon so lange gesucht hatte. Nein... es war eher so, dass er mit Habichtsaugen die Situation beobachtete und dann kurz missbilligend schnaufte.

„Tsuchi... bist du es wirklich?"

„Allerdings."

„Donald, Goofy – das ist Tsuchi, mein Bruder.", stellte er ihn der Ente und dem Hund vor, „Wie geht es dir? Wie geht es Mum und Dad?"

„Nun... das ist der Grund warum ich hier bin.", begann Tsuchi, „Sie sind gestorben Sora!"

Von einer Sekunde auf die Nächste weiteten sich Soras Augen und er wurde ein ganzes Stück bleicher. Man konnte an seinem Gesicht sehen das er es nicht zu glauben schien. Leicht zitternd löste er sich von Kairi und trat einen Schritt auf Tsuchi zu.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Sie sind tot – unsere Eltern sind tot!", wiederholte der blonde Junge seine Aussage und die Keyblade erschien in seiner Hand, „Und ich mache dich dafür verantwortlich!", er richtete die Waffe auf seinen Bruder.

„Was!"

„Herzlose griffen an und ich konnte sie alleine nicht alle zurückhalten. Sie haben unsere Eltern genommen und die Dunkelheit hat sie verschlungen. Wärst du da gewesen hätte das verhindert werden können!", seine Stimme wurde zunehmend lauter, „DU allein bist Schuld am Tod unserer Eltern! DU allein bist Schuld daran, dass sie zu Herzlosen wurden! Und dafür werde ich dich töten!"

Kaum hatte er diese Aussage getan zogen viele der Männer Schwert die sie an ihren Hüften trugen und kamen einen oder zwei Schritte auf Tsuchi zu, dieser reagierte daraufhin jedoch kein Stück.

„Dieser Junge hat mit seinem Mut meine gesamte Familie vor dem Tod gerettet – ich werde es nur über meine Leiche zulassen, dass du ihn anrührst.", machte einer seinen Standpunkt klar.

„Bei mir war es genauso!"

„Bei mir auch!"

„Und bei mir ebenfalls!"

Weitere Männer bestätigten diese Geschichte mit ihrer eigenen Familie. Doch Tsuchi war dies egal. Es interessierte ihn ganz offensichtlich nicht im geringsten was die Männer zu sagen hatten.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!", meine Kairi verheult, „Dafür hast du ihn gesucht! Du hast die ganze Reise auf dich genommen um ihn für den Tod deiner Eltern verantwortlich zu machen! Das war dein Motiv!"

Tsuchi rammte die Keyblade in den Boden und streifte seinen schwarzen Mantel ab. Er trug darunter ein schwarzes, ärmelloses Shirt. Seine relativ bleiche Haut stand in einem ziemlich krassen Kontrast dazu, aber irgendwie passte es zu ihm. Er nahm das Schlüsselschwert wieder in die Hand und zog es aus dem Boden.

„Nein Kairi... mein Motiv war es, ihn dafür zu töten!", antwortete er, „Und wenn es auch nur ein einziger von euch wagt sich mir in den Weg zu stellen wird es mir eine Freude sein ihn vom Nabel bis zum Scheitel aufzuschlitzen!", drohte er.

Kairi schluckte. Sie hatte bei Tsuchi mit vielem gerechnet, aber DAMIT nicht! Vor allem Begriff sie es immer noch nicht ganz; er hatte die ganze Zeit so nach Sora gesucht und sie hatte gespürt, dass er ihn wirklich hatte finden wollen... und das alles nur um ihn zu töten? Nein! Irgendetwas konnte daran nicht richtig sein! Kein normaler Mensch würde das auf sich nehmen.

„Aber vielleicht ist er gar nicht so normal wie du dachtest...", fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie in Tsuchis Augen blickte, während er seine Drohung aussprach.

Er wirkte so... wahnsinnig – es war auf jeden Fall ein Ausdruck in den Augen zu sehen, wie ihn Kairi bei noch keiner Person gesehen hatte. Die Augen schienen förmlich nach Sora zu schreien... oder besser gesagt nach seinem Blut! Ja – sie wollten sein Blut sehen, um jeden Preis!

„Warum Tsuchi...?" Sora schien die gesamte Situation nicht zu verstehen. „Warum!"

„Weil du unsere Eltern im Stich gelassen hast!", antwortete er kaltblütig, „Du hast eine Keyblade, ich weiß es. Zieh sie... oder du wirst schneller sterben als du es dir je erträumt hast."

Sora zitterte immer noch leicht, ballte dann aber seine Faust und wie von Zauberhand war seine Keyblade darin erschienen.

„Sora!", Donald stellte sich neben ihn, „Wir werden dir helfen!"

„Nein. Das ist mein Kampf... es geht hier nur um mich – ihr werdet nichts tun."

„Aber..."

„Keine Widerworte!", zischte er scharf.

Donald schritt wieder zurück zu Goofy und Kairi. Er war nun schon sehr lange mit Sora auf der Reise, und noch nie hatte er ihn SO erlebt. Nur zu gut wusste er um Soras Können mit dem Schlüsselschwert, und auch den Einsatz von Magie beherrschte er sehr gut – er würde nicht verlieren!

„Wie konntest du nur zu den Herzlosen übergehen?", Sora schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein Herzloser!", wiederholte Tsuchi laut und musste unweigerlich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen, „Ich bin alles andere als ein Herzloser! Wenn dem so wäre, dann hätte ich Kairi nicht zu dir geführt sondern sie in Traverse Town gelassen. Aber zwei reine Herzen finden ihr Ziel schneller, wenn sie gemeinsam sind. Auch wenn sich unsere Herzen in ihrer Reinheit... ein wenig unterscheiden. Aber das ist egal."

Er rannte auf Sora zu, doch dieser parierte den Schlag gekonnt. So oft hatte Sora bereits mit der Keyblade gekämpft, da waren die Angriffe die mit dem Schwert kamen für ihn kein Problem. Der braunhaarige Junge beherrschte seine Waffe ohne jeden Tadel und es erklang immer ein metallisches Geräusch, wenn die Klingen aufeinander trafen.

„Besinn dich wieder Tsuchi!", bat Sora, während beide ihre Schwerter gegeneinander drückten und jeder versuchte, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, „Was hätte ich tun können! Wie hätte ich sie retten sollen!"

„Wärst du nur da geblieben... das hätte gereicht. Weißt du nach wem sie auf der Suche waren Sora... nach DIR! Sie wollten gar nicht mich oder deine Eltern, sie wussten bis dahin ja nicht mal das ich eine Keyblade besitze... nein, sie waren auf der Suche nach dir!"

Die beiden Jungen schauten in das Gesicht des jeweils anderen und Sora biss sich ein wenig verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte seinen Bruder immer so geliebt, wie man einen Bruder nur lieben konnte – und nun war er in einer Situation, in der es um sein Leben ging! Kämpfen war das letzte was er wollte... er war des Kämpfens müde – er wollte nicht mehr! Seit er in diese Welt gekommen war, war das einzige was er hatte tun können kämpfen! Und dazu hatte er nun einfach keine Lust mehr... und dennoch blieb ihm, dem Retter unzähliger Welten, keine andere Wahl.

Doch dann gingen einige Rucke durch Tsuchis Körper und er fiel beinahe nach vorne. Sora schritt zur Seite hin und Tsuchi taumelte nach hinten. In seinem Rücken steckte ein gutes Dutzend an Schwertern.

„Stirb du Hund!", brüllte einer der Männer und wollte noch einen nachsetzen.

Doch Tsuchi war schnell wie ein Blitz herumgeschossen. Mit einem Tritt in die Magengrube stoppte er den Angreifer rasch. Dann benutzte er seine Schulter als Trittleiter nach oben, drehte sich in der Luft mit der Frontseite seines Körpers dem Erdboden entgegen und landete im Fall einen harten Tritt auf dem Schlüsselbein seines Angreifers.

Schließlich landete er auf den Füßen und Händen und richtete sich wieder auf, während der Mann winselnd am Boden lag – kein Wunder bei der Kraft, die er in seine Attacken gelegt hatte. Sein das Shirt begann an seinem Rücken einen feuchten Glanz anzunehmen, vor allem an den Punkten, wo die Schwerter in seinem Körper steckten.

Sora blickte seinen Bruder entgeistert an. Gegen das Kämpfen war er inzwischen ziemlich abgestumpft, aber wenn er so etwas bei einem Menschen sehen musste erschauderte er immer wieder aufs Neue – vielleicht konnte man sich an solche Anblicke nie gewöhnen. Tsuchi sah das Gesicht seines Bruders und grinste lediglich.

„Wenn du glaubst das mir das Schmerzen bereiten sollte, dann irrst du dich gewaltig Bruder.", er riss sich das Shirt, dass offensichtlich nur aus dünnem Stoff bestand, mit einer Hand vom Körper und entblößte damit eine riesige Narbe, welche schräg über seine Brust verlief, „Das ist von dem Herzlosen der unsere Eltern auf dem Gewissen hat... seit diesem Schlag spüre ich keinen Schmerz mehr."

Kairi ballte ihre Fäuste. Langsam aber sicher bekam sich Mitleid mit Tsuchi. Was muss er doch für ein schweres Leben gelebt haben, was für einen Hass auf seinen Bruder musste er entwickelt haben? Das rechtfertigte natürlich nicht den Mord an Sora, und wenn sie könnte hätte sie ihm geholfen, doch allein das stehen und zuschauen strengte sie an. Sie konnte ihrem Freund, nach dem sie so lange gesucht hatte, nun nicht helfen... er musste es aus eigener Kraft schaffen.

„Aber selbst, wenn es schmerzen würde...", ein grüner Glanz legte sich über seinen Körper und die Schwerter fielen der Reihe nach aus seinem Körper heraus, „... so würde die Magie alle Wunden heilen."

Ein Pfeil bohrte sich vor Tsuchi in den Boden und sein Blick wanderte nach oben. Auf einem Dach stand eine vollkommen schwarze Person, mit zwei gelben Augen, in einer Samurairüstung und zielte mit einem Bogen ohne Pfeil auf Tsuchi.

„Ein Herzloser!"

Schlagartig erschienen überall kleine schwarze Wolken aus denen sich binnen weniger Sekunden weitere Schützen gebildet hatten. Sie alle zielten praktisch nur auf Tsuchi und Sora. Die Zivilisten, welche sie verwirrt und perplex ansahen, schienen sie gänzlich zu ignorieren.

„Herzlose!", brüllte einer der Männer, „Zu den Waffe...!"

Seine Stimmte brach abrupt ab, als ihn eine Hand an der Kehle packte und ihm die Luft abschnürte. Tsuchis Augen weiteten sich. Es war schon wieder die verhüllte Person, gegen die er bereits einmal angetreten war.

„Das kann ich leider nicht dulden.", meinte die Person und drückte fester zu, sodass der Kopf mit einem lauten Knacken nach hinten knickte. Und mit völliger Belanglosigkeit lies die Person den Mann fallen und schritt etwas auf Sora zu. „Sora... es ist so lange her das ich dich richtig gesehen habe."

„Wer bist du?"

„Du kennst mich nicht... na ja... eigentlich hatten wir auch nie direkt miteinander zutun. Allerdings hatte ich sehr viel mit einem Mann namens Ansem zu tun... vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an ihn?"

Wie hätte er ihn vergessen können? Ansem – der Anführer der Herzlosen und derjenige, der an Rikus Tod verantwortlich war! Wie sehr hasste er diesen Namen doch. Aber immerhin war es ihm gelungen Ansem ein für alle Mal auszulöschen. Das war zwar nur ein schwacher Trost im Vergleich zum Verlust von Riku, aber es war nun einmal geschehen – das Leben war grausam, und das hatte Sora inzwischen begriffen.

Es erklang ein zischendes Geräusch und einer der Herzlosen löste sich auf. Das Geräusch wiederholte sich mehrere Male und mit jedem Mal verschwand ein Herzloser. Und noch bevor er es richtig begriff, legte sich eine Hand um Tsuchis Keyblade und löste ihn mit einem brutalen Tritt von seiner Waffe. Im Flug nahm er den Unbekannten mit und sie rutschten beide über den Boden. All dies war in gut drei Sekunden geschehen.

Sora sah die Person mit Tsuchis Keyblade in der Hand verwirrt an. Eine schwarze Kapuze verhüllte ihr Gesicht. Dann breiteten sich schlagartig zwei schwarze Federschwingen am Rücken der Person aus und von ihnen lösten sich unzählige Federn, die vom Wind getragen durch die Stadt und darüber hinaus flogen. Und schließlich zog die Person ihre Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Meine Schuld ist beglichen."

„Ri... ku?"

Langsam wurde Sora das alles zuviel. Zuerst tauchte Kairi wieder auf, dann sein Bruder ihn umbringen wollte und nun auch noch Riku... dabei hatte er selbst noch geholfen die Tür zur Welt der Herzlosen von innen zu schließen – er war gestorben!

„Es tut mir leid das wir uns so wieder sehen Sora...", er steckte die Keyblade in den Boden, „... aber ich habe keine Zeit mehr. Ich kann dir nicht weiter helfen... verzeih mir bitte."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Nun... die erwarten mich da unten schon.", der silberhaarige Junge blickte zu Boden, „Ich hätte mein Herz nie der Dunkelheit offenbaren sollen – es war mein Fehler und nun zahle ich dafür."

Vor ihm öffnete sich ein Schlund aus dem eine Wärmewelle, begleitet von einigen Flammen, schlug. Eine Hand die aus glühendem Metall zu bestehen schien kam daraus hervor und umgriff Riku. Dieser stand einfach nur regungslos dort und wehrte sich nicht – denn er wusste das es sinnlos wäre. Er hatte einen Pakt mit der Dunkelheit geschlossen, verloren und zahlte und den Preis dafür – es war mehr als gerecht, dass wusste er. Und er war froh, dass er wenigstens noch seine Schuld bei Sora hatte begleichen können, welcher ihn immerhin am Ende von der Dunkelheit hatte befreien können.

„Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja im nächsten Leben wieder..."

„Riku!"

Kairi und Sora streckten beinahe synchron ihre Hände aus um nach ihm zu greifen, doch die glühende Hand war bereits wieder in der Erde verschwunden und der Schlund schloss sich binnen weniger Sekunden.

Tsuchi und der Unbekannte hatten sich inzwischen wieder voneinander gelöst. Sora nahm die zweite Keyblade in die linke Hand und überdachte seine Optionen noch einmal. Es gab vieles was man tun konnte, aber nur wenig was davon auch wirklich durchführbar war.

„Wer bist du?", wollte Sora schließlich von dem Unbekannten wissen.

„Ich bin sozusagen der Lehrling von Ansem – den du umgebracht hast!", langsam wickelte er die Kopfbedeckung an, „Mein Name ist Mensa... und ich habe Ansems Arbeit zu Ende geführt."

Sora blickte in ein Gesicht, welches dem von Ansem sehr glich. Dunkle Haut und schmale Augen. Mensa war von etwas größerem Wuchs als Sora selbst, doch er war schon mit Herzlosen von ganz anderer Größe fertig geworden. Aber er hatte dieselben Augen wie sein Mentor – ganz eindeutig.

„Allerdings war mich nicht bekannt das du nicht hier aufhältst... und wieder verhinderst, dass die Herzlosen sich diese Welten hier nehmen können."

„Wirklich zu schade...", gab Sora voller Ironie zurück.

„Allerdings. Aber nicht nur das du mir dazwischen gekommen bist – dein lieber Bruder hier hat ebenfalls meine getreuen Diener erledigt, wo sie ihm nur über den Weg liefen! Aber da ist mir etwas aufgefallen... und zwar sein Herz.", Mensa blickte zu Tsuchi herüber, „Es ist rein... und zwar der reine Hass! Aber obwohl das so ist, zeigt er nicht ein einziges Anzeichen dafür, dass er zu einem Herzlosen werden kann."

Tsuchi grinste hämisch und ballte seine Fäuste.

„Natürlich.", gab er ruhig zurück, „Denkst du etwa ich lasse mir meinen freien Willen nehmen und ordne mich jemandem unter? Ich bin keiner deiner Lakaien... und werde auch nie dazu gehören."

Er rannte auf Mensa und schlug nach ihm. Die Faust wurde jedoch in der rechten Handfläche abgefangen. Dann umschlossen die Finger Tsuchis Faust und warfen ihn daran zu Boden. Sein Fuß schoss nach oben und versenkte sich in der Magengrube des Jungen, welcher daraufhin scharf die Luft einzog und sich krümmte.

„Das ist auch nicht nötig..."

Mensa verschwand mit einem zischenden Geräusch, erschien hinter Kairi, packte sie am Kragen und sprang auf eines der Dächer. Gleichzeitig als seine Füße die Dachpfannen berührten erschienen erneut Herzlosen-Bogenschützen und zielten auf Kairis Kopf.

„Führt euren Kampf fort.", verlangte Mensa, „Wenn du gewinnst Sora, dann gebe ich sie frei... und kämpfe mit dir. Vielleicht kannst du vor deinem Ende noch kurz die Liebe genießen.", Mensa grinste hämisch und anhand von Soras Blick erkannte er, dass er mit seiner Anspielung auf die Gefühle des Jungen recht gehabt hatte.

„Und was, wenn wir uns weigern?", ächzte Tsuchi.

Die Bogenschützen zogen ihre Pfeile soweit nach hinten, dass die Sehnen der Bögen knarrten und die Frage war beantwortet.

„Mir ist das Mädchen egal... das sagte ich schon einmal – warum sollte ich um ihr Leben kämpfen?"

„Wolltest du deinen Bruder nicht sowieso töten? Du hast nicht mehr zu verlieren als vorher."

„Aber ich lasse mich nicht von einem Möchtegernherrscher wie dir manipulieren!", gab der Junge Kontra, „Ich mag vielleicht ein Herz aus reinem Hass haben... aber ich bin nicht dumm! Ich will ihn aus meinen eigenen Motiven töten, nicht um dir zu helfen!"

Kairi schluckte. Schweißperlen der Angst liefen ihre Stirn hinab und es wurde ihr zunehmend heißer. Sie war immer noch zu schwach um ihre Kräfte einzusetzen, sonst wäre sie schon lange freigekommen. Aber, wenn sie sie jetzt einsetzen würde, könnte sie sterben – und das war das letzte was sie nun wollte! Endlich hatte sie Sora gefunden, sie durfte jetzt nicht sterben!

„Du willst vielleicht nicht... aber was sagt wohl dein Bruder dazu?"

Alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf Sora. Er hatte seinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und ein paar braune Haarsträhnen verdeckten sein Gesicht. Seine Hand schloss sich fester um den Griff seiner Keyblade. Und schließlich nahm er die im Boden steckende Waffe mit seiner Linken.

„Tsuchi... es tut mir sehr leid, dass unsere Eltern wegen mir sterben mussten...", entschuldigte er sich, „Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn ich für immer zu Hause geblieben wäre... wenn ich nicht hätte die Welt entdecken wollen, aber es ist nun einmal geschehen. Ich werde mit dir kämpfen, wenn du es wirklich willst...", er warf seinem Bruder das Schlüsselschwert zu, „... aber nicht jetzt. Ich bin so weit gegangen... bin mit meinen Freunden so weit gekommen...", sein Blick wanderte zu dem Dach auf dem Kairi verängstigt hockte und wurde bitterernst, aggressiv und finster, „... und ich werde nicht zulassen das mir dafür jetzt alles genommen wird!"

Mit einer wahren Explosion stieß sich Sora vom Boden ab und bevor es Mensa so recht begriffen hatte, war er durch zwei der Bogenschützen hindurchgeschossen, hatte sich Kairi gepackt und war auf ein Haus gegenüber gesprungen.

„Wa... schießt!"

Die Herzlosen zielten auf Kairi und Sora und schossen ihre Pfeile, welche jedoch einfach durch Soras Keyblade zerstört wurden. Mit einem weiteren Sprung landete er wieder unten bei Donald und Goofy.

„Passt auf sie auf!", bellte er und sprang wieder auf Mensa zu.

Eine Flamme, von der er glaubte sie sei schon lange erloschen, war wieder in ihm entflammt – der Wille zu kämpfen und zu überleben! Sie war die ganze Zeit da gewesen... aber nun spürte er sie seit langem auch wieder! Er würde kämpfen und er würde siegen. Riku hatte er bereits verloren, und seinen Bruder auch... er würde nicht auch noch das Mädchen aufgeben, für das er bereit war sein Leben zu lassen!


	7. Keyhole 06: The never dieing fighting sp

**Keyhole 06: The never dieing fighting spirit**

„Du willst dich wirklich mit mir messen...? Wie kann man nur so töricht sein?"

„Früher oder später müsste ich eh gegen dich antreten. Warum also nicht jetzt?"

„Ganz wie du meinst."

Sie schossen aufeinander zu. Soras erste Schläge gingen daneben, weil Mensa geschickt auswich. Doch er war auch in der Lage Schläge mit der Keyblade einfach zu blocken. Es sah von unten so aus, als würde Sora gar nicht hart zuschlagen. Von der Geschwindigkeit her waren sie sich auf jeden Fall ebenbürtig.

„Willst du ihm nicht helfen?", fragte Kairi.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", gab Tsuchi gleichgültig zurück, „Es ist sein Kampf... nicht meiner."

„Aber wenn Sora verliert wird alles ausgelöscht werden!", warf Donald ein, „Die Herzlosen werden alle Welten überrennen und es wird niemanden mehr geben, der sie aufhält. Sora war die letzte Grenze die es gab – der einzige Widerstand!"

„Na und? Was kümmert es mich?"

Soras Schwerthieb wurde zur Seite hin weggeschlagen, wodurch er für einen Augenblick aus dem Gleichgewicht kam. Mensa nutzte diese Gelegenheit, nahm Soras Kopf zwischen beide Hände und rammte ihn gegen sein Knie. Der Junge wurde nach hinten weggeschleudert. Doch schon setzte Mensa mit einem Faustschlag in die Magengrube nach. Soras Körper sackte auf der Faust zusammen und Mensa schleuderte ihn über seinen Kopf hinter ihm in das Dach hinein.

„Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren."

Tsuchi bekam eine schallende Ohrfeige von Kairi verpasst und sofort färbte sich seine Wange rot.

„Was redest du da! Er ist immerhin dein Bruder!" Tsuchi reagierte nicht. „Sora kämpft auch für dich! Er ist bereit sein Leben zu geben und dich interessiert das alles nicht!"

„Er kämpft für dich... hast du es nicht begriffen? Ich bin ihm egal!"

„Wenn du ihm so egal wärst, warum hat er sich dann bei dir entschuldigt! Wenn du ihm wirklich so egal wärst, wie du behauptest, warum hat er das dann getan...!"

Mensa wurde durch eine Wand geschleudert und mitten auf der Straße erschien Sora plötzlich. Um ihn herum tanzten graue Schemen, was bedeutete das er denselben Windzauber verwandte, wie ihn auch Tsuchi so oft benutzt hatte. Er riss seine Keyblade hoch und traf Mensa damit direkt ins Kreuz.

Sora sprang auf ein Dach und von dort aus hoch in die Luft. Schließlich fing er Mensa zum zweiten Mal mit seinem Schwert ab und schlug so fest er nur konnte zu. Der regungslose Körper seines Gegners schlug im Boden auf und wirbelte soviel Staub auf, dass sie Sicht auf ihn genommen wurde. Sora landete wieder auf einem Dach.

„Obwohl du ihn umbringen wolltest... obwohl du ihn für Sachen verantwortlich gemacht hast, für die er gar nichts kann...!", Kairi stockte, „Trotz all dieser Sachen verteidigt er auch dein Leben!"

Der Staub lichtete sich wieder und Mensa stand in einem kleinen Krater, den er beim Aufschlag erzeugt hatte. Sora sprang auf ihn zu und hob für den Schlag das Schwert über den Kopf. Doch der Kolben wurde einfach mit einer Hand abgefangen. Mensa lies seinen Fuß nach oben schnellen und löste Sora damit von seinem Schwert. Gleichgültig lies er die Waffe auf den Boden fallen, während Soras Körper mehrere Meter von ihm entfernt auf der Straße aufschlug.

„Und trotz alledem fühlst du gar nichts!", heulte Kairi in Angst um das Leben ihres Freundes, „Trotz alledem hasst du ihn immer noch!"

Tsuchi machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. Was wusste sie denn schon? Dieses Mädchen konnte unmöglich verstehen in welcher Situation er sich befand. Wie würde sie wohl handeln, wenn sie ihrer Schwester gegenüber treten würde, wenn diese am Schuld ihrer Eltern wäre?

Mensa trat vor Sora, welcher am Boden lag. Aus seiner Nase lief ein Blutrinnsaal und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte.

„Wie bemitleidenswert...", spottete Mensa, hob seinen Fuß und trat mit aller Wucht auf den linken Oberarm.

Sora schrie auf, als eine erneute Welle des Schmerzes seinen Körper überschwemmte. Tsuchi wollte sich gerade seine Keyblade greifen um Mensa anzugreifen, da durchschnitt ein Schwert mehrere Male die Luft und zwang Mensa einige Schritte zurück zu gehen.

„Du lässt ihn in Ruhe...", zischte eine junge Frau und richtete die Spitze ihres chinesischen Schwertes auf Mensa, „Oder du bekommst es mit mir zu tun!"

„Noch eine Ratte... aber dein Mut ist beneidenswert, Mädchen."

Sora lächelte schwach und stützte sich auf seinen rechten Arm. Seinen linken Arm konnte er weder bewegen, noch spürte er ihn oder die linke Hand.

„Mulan...", hauchte er.

Die Chinesin verengte ihre Augen zu gefährlichen Schlitzen und funkelte Mensa an. Schließlich startete sie einen weiteren Angriff. Dieses Mal konnte Mensa die Klinge nicht so einfach abfangen, denn sie war im Vergleich zu einer Keyblade scharf. Hätte er sie mit einer Hand aufgefangen, hätte sie ihm den Arm gespalten.

Doch dann ging ein Ruck durch Mensas Körper und er blieb stehen. Tsuchi hatte Mensa die Spitzen seiner Keyblade ins Rückgrat gerammt und ihn damit förmlich aufgespießt.

„Gar nicht dumm...", ächzte er und löste sich von den Spitzen.

Tsuchi holte aus, doch sein Schlag ging ins Leere. Mensa hatte sich mit einer raschen Bewegung aus der Reichweite der zwei Schwerter gebracht. Er grinste.

„Es lief nicht alle so wie geplant... zugegeben. Ich muss mich wohl oder übel zurückziehen. Doch da dieser Kampf noch nicht zu Ende ist, will ich fair sein. Ich warte in der Hollow Bastion auf euch – bis dahin werde ich keine weitere Welt angreifen.", versprach Mensa, „Ich werde auch keine Herzlosen mehr nachschicken. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr alle anderen Welten gerne reinigen bevor ihr mich besucht... es liegt ganz bei euch."

Er verwandelte sich in eine schwarze Wolke und diese löste sich dann in Luft auf. Alle blickten auf den Punkt und sahen sich um, denn es schenkte keiner seinen Worten so recht Glauben. Doch dann merkten sie, dass er scheinbar wirklich verschwunden war.

„Sora!"

Kairi, Donald und Goofy rannten auf ihren Freund zu. Nur Tsuchi blieb wieder Abseits stehen. Und schließlich fiel er auf die Knie. Er hatte verloren... und er hatte den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen.

„Kairi... das tut weh...", ächzte Sora, als ihm das Mädchen weinend um den Hals fiel.

„Einen Arzt – schnell!", rief Mulan.

Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen, als der Arzt aus dem Raum kam, in dem Sora behandelt worden war. Er hatte Ruhe gebraucht und darum hatten Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Tsuchi und Mulan auf dem Platz vor dem großen Haus gewartet. Es gehörte Mulans Familie. Sie hatte ihnen versprochen, dass sie hier bleiben könnten solange es nötig wäre. Ein warmer Wind wehte über den Platz und jeder hatte eine Tasse frischen Tee bekommen.

„Wie steht es um ihn?"

„Nun... er wird es überleben – sein Wille ist sehr stark. Er hat einige Prellungen und zwei kleine Brüche.", verkündete der Arzt, „Allerdings war der linke Arm zu schwer beschädigt und ich konnte ihn nicht retten. Ich muss ihn amputieren."

Die Häupter senkten sich dem Boden entgegen. Donald und Tsuchi hatten bereits versucht ihn mit Magie zu heilen, aber irgendwie hatten die Zauber keine Wirkung gezeigt. Keiner konnte sagen warum... sie hatten nicht mal eine Idee weshalb.

„Aber er hatte Glück im Unglück.", fügte der Arzt bei, „Auch wenn das kein großer Trost ist. Er braucht jetzt viel Ruhe und eine gute Pflege... mehr liegt nicht in meiner Macht."

„Vielen dank.", verabschiedete Mulan den älteren Mann und verneigte sich.

Schweigen kehrte ein und man hörte einige Grillen im Garten zirpen. Kairi hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, und es war nicht so schön wie das gewesen, welches sie empfunden hatte, als sie Sora wieder gesehen hatte. Es war so ein seltsames Gefühl, als wüsste sie das etwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Aber dabei war das Schlimme ja schon passiert... Sie seufzte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Kairi.", versuchte Donald sie aufzuheitern, „Sora ist stark. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird wieder gesund werden."

„Genau.", pflichtete Goofy bei, „Er lässt sich von nichts so einfach unterkriegen. Vor allem wo er dich doch jetzt gefunden hat."

Kairi stand auf, schob die Tür zu dem Zimmer auf in dem Sora lag und schloss sie hinter sich. Er sah längst nicht mehr so schlimm aus, wie direkt nach dem Kampf. Wahrscheinlich lag das daran, dass ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht gewaschen worden war. So leise es ging schlich sie sich zu dem Futon auf dem er lag und kniete sich daneben. Lange Zeit blickte sie ihn nur an. Er hatte sich kaum verändert... seine Haare waren ein wenig länger als damals, als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Aber ansonsten hatte er sich kein Stück verändert.

Doch als sie ihn da so liegen sah, im Schein einer Flamme die im Hintergrund brannte, stiegen ihr unweigerlich die Tränen in die Augen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum, sie wusste ja das er am Leben war und noch weiterleben würde, aber... sie konnte nicht anders.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie, „Es tut mir alles so leid. Wenn ich nicht wäre, wäre dir das nie passiert. Nur weil du mich gesucht hast... nur deswegen bist du jetzt so schwer verletzt.", immer mehr Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen und tropften von ihrem Kinn auf den Holzboden.

Wie leid ihr alles doch tat... es gab einfach keine Worte dafür. Nie könnte sie sich verzeihen, woran sie die Schuld trug. Sora hatte sie nun gefunden, aber welchen Preis hatte er dafür zahlen müssen.

„Vielleicht kannst du vor deinem Ende noch kurz die Liebe genießen." 

In diesem Moment wünschte sich Kairi zum aller ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, sie hätte Sora nie getroffen – nur um ihm dieses Leid ersparen zu können. Doch kaum hatte sie diesen Gedankengang zu Ende geführt, schmerzte ihr Herz. Nein... nie im Leben könnte sie ohne Sora sein – es ging einfach nicht. Dafür mochte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

„Kairi..."

Sie schrak auf. Soras Augen waren ein wenig geöffnet. Und als er bemerkte das sie ihn ansah, zwang er sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Es tat zwar weh, sein gesamter Körper tat weh, aber er konnte Kairi nicht weinen sehen.

„Sora."

„Wieso... wieso weinst du?"

„Weil du... wegen mir bist du...", sie begann zu zittern, „Wenn ich nicht wäre, dann wäre dir all das nie zugestoßen."

„Aber das habe ich gerne für dich getan.", flüsterte er, weil er nicht lauter sprechen konnte, „Dich wieder zu sehen war es mir wert... dich wieder zu sehen, wäre mir alles wert gewesen."

„Aber..."

„Shhhhh...", machte Sora nur und legte seine schwache, rechte Hand auf die Wange von Kairi, „Es ist in Ordnung... alles ist in Ordnung Kairi. Ich habe dich gefunden, dass ist was zählt."

Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Moment warten müssen. Es war im Grunde gar keine so große Zeitspanne gewesen, und doch kam es ihm so vor, als wäre er jahrelang auf Wanderschaft gewesen. Bei Kairi war es nicht viel anders. Und doch konnte sie sich über dieses Wiedersehen nicht so freuen, wie sie es immer angenommen hatte – allerdings hatte in ihren Gedanken das Wiedersehen auch unter vollkommen anderen Umständen stattgefunden.

Schließlich zog Sora Kairi zu sich herunter und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Diese weiche Haut, der sanfte Geruch... er hatte es so vermisst. Und als er merkte das Kairi sich nicht wehrte, wurde er noch glücklicher. Nun konnte er das ausdrücken, was er sich so lange nicht getraut hatte zu sagen... nun endlich musste er seine Gefühle, aus Angst vor Ablehnung, nicht mehr unterdrückten. Denn je länger er diese Gefühle unterdrückt gehalten hatte, desto mehr wuchsen sie in ihm.

Der Morgen kam und ging vorüber, und am frühen Mittag schlug Sora seine Augen wieder auf. Zuerst wusste er gar nicht mehr wo er war, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken kehrte seine Erinnerung zu ihm zurück. Es war zwar hier, in dieser Welt, nicht nötig zu schlafen, dass hatte er bereits gelernt, aber es beruhigte ihn irgendwie... Kairi lag schlafend neben ihm in seinem Arm und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er überlegte kurz ob er noch liegen bleiben sollte oder nicht, entschied dann aber dafür aufzustehen.

Vorsichtig zog er seinen Arm weg und erhob sich so leise wie es ging. Sora verließ den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat hinaus ins Sonnenlicht. Eine angenehm warme Brise strich um seinen Körper herum und die Person die er erblickte, war Tsuchi. Er hatte seine Keyblade neben sich ins Gras gesteckt und saß unter einem Kirschbaum. Sora schritt auf ihn zu und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn.

„Was willst du?", wollte Tsuchi wissen.

„Tja... ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau.", gab Sora zu und schwieg eine Weile, bevor er fortfuhr, „Willst du mich denn immer noch umbringen?"

„Ich würde lieber mich selbst umbringen."

„Das ist kein wirklicher Fortschritt finde ich."

„Ich hätte es verdient zu sterben. Nur weil ich mich von meiner Idiotie hab blenden lassen hast du deinen linken Arm verloren.", Tsuchi warf aus den Augenwinkeln heraus einen Blick auf die Stelle, an der einst der linke Arm von Sora gesessen hatte, „Ich wünschte ich könnte es rückgängig machen."

„Dich trifft keine Schuld. Schuld sind die Herzlosen. Aber lass dir gesagt sein das du nicht der Einzige bist, der etwas verloren hat, was ihm wichtig war...", Sora musste unweigerlich an das Bild denken, wie Riku von der glühenden Hand gepackt und in die Erde gerissen wurde, „Und auch die Gewissheit das ich Mutter und Vater nie wiedersehen kann, stimmt mich nicht gerade fröhlich..."

„Heißt das du verzeihst mir?"

„Wir machen alle Fehler Tsuchi. Du hast dein Möglichstes getan um unsere Eltern zu retten, dass ist mehr als ich in Bezug darauf geleistet habe. Im Grunde hattest du Recht mit dem was du gesagt hast."

„Nein hatte ich nicht. Du warst auf der Suche nach jemanden den du liebst... ich weiß nicht ob man das vergleichen kann." Sora blickte ihn fragend an. „Kairi... du liebst sie doch, oder?"

„Hmpf...", machte er und blickte zum blauen Himmel auf, „Du bist immer noch so ein schnelles Köpfchen wie damals."

„Es ist offensichtlich... und genauso offensichtlich ist es, was sie für dich empfindet. Sie wäre bereit gewesen alles und jedes aus dem Weg zu räumen, nur um dich wieder zu sehen. Man braucht nur in ihre Augen zu blicken und weiß was sie denkt und fühlt."

„Und... was willst du nun tun?"

„Ich will immer noch Rache. Ich werde zur Hollow Bastion zurückkehren und sie mir holen."

„Die Hollow Bastion... ich hoffe nur das Leon und die anderen konnten da weg, bevor Mensa dort aufgekreuzt ist.", murmelte Sora.

Auch, wenn diese Leute Tsuchi egal waren, so hoffte er es auch. Er konnte Soras Wunsch nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, weil er keine Freunde hatte für die er hoffen konnte... aber er wollte auch nicht, dass noch mehr Leute ihr Leben ließen als es nötig war. Immer noch zerfraßen ihn die Schuldgefühle von innen heraus... immerhin hätte er beinahe seinen eigenen Bruder getötet, obwohl dieser rein gar keine Schuld an seinem Leid hatte! Was war er doch für ein Idiot gewesen!

„Wenn du gehst, werde ich mitkommen. Alleine wirst du Mensa nicht besiegen können."

„Kairi hat mehr als nur ein bisschen gekämpft um dich zu finden.", informierte er Sora, „Du solltest dein Leben nicht so sinnlos aufs Spiel setzen... sonst machst du sie traurig."

„Ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen."

„Aber du kannst nicht mehr kämpfen! Du solltest nicht einmal dein Bett verlassen... der Arzt hat dir strikte Ruhe angeordnet."

„Es ist schon in Ordnung... so weh tut es gar nicht mehr."

„Du bist immer noch so ein Sturkopf."

„Na ja... scheint so, als hätten wir beide uns nicht sonderlich verändert, wie?", scherzte Sora.

„Mulan ist zum Tempel gegangen um zu beten... ich glaube deine zwei Freunde sind mit ihr gegangen. Ich bin in der Nacht ein wenig durch die Stadt gestreift, aber es ist kein einziger Herzloser aufgetaucht."

„Vielleicht hält Mensa ja Wort...", mutmaßte Sora, „Vielleicht wartet er wirklich auf den nächsten Kampf."

„Ich traue diesem Bastard trotzdem nicht.", zischte Tsuchi, „Allein deswegen, weil er der Anführer der Herzlosen ist."

„Ich habe nie gesagt das ich ihm traue... aber es wäre sehr vorteilhaft, wenn er hält was er versprochen hat. Ich habe Kairi gefunden und Riku... na ja... auf jeden Fall ist mein eigentliches Ziel erreicht."

„Aber so wie ich dich kenne, willst du Mensa auch noch erledigen, bevor du dich aus dieser Welt zurück ziehst wie?" Sora nickte. „Warum? Ich meine, wenn er verschwindet kommt ein Neuer der ihn ersetzt. Im Moment wartet er nur in der Hollow Bastion auf uns und regt sich nicht weiter... wenn wir jetzt gehen, wartet er bis ans Ende aller Tage und wir haben unsere Ruhe."

„Er wusste genau in welcher Welt ich mich befinde, darum kann man davon ausgehen das er eine Möglichkeit hat fest zu stellen, wo ich bin. Wenn er sieht das ich verschwinde, wird er wohl kaum weiter still sitzen bleiben."

„Wenn er uns angreift, können wir immer noch zurückschlagen.", entgegnete Tsuchi, „Oder zumindest ich und Kairi."

„Wieso Kairi?", wollte Sora verwundert wissen, „Besitzt sie auch ein Schwert?"

„Nein... aber sie hat psychische Kräfte entwickelt. Sie ist noch ziemlich labil und nach ihrem ersten Einsatz zusammengebrochen, aber sie hat einiges auf dem Kasten. Wenn sie ihre Kraft erst einmal ordentlich trainiert hat, dann ist sie gefährlicher als jeder Herzlose oder jeder mit einer Keyblade. Wenn sie nicht noch zu erschöpft gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie dir wahrscheinlich auch im Kampf geholfen."

„Aha... interessant."

Sora konnte sich Kairi gar nicht als Kämpferin vorstellen. Sie war immer eine etwas... ängstliche und vorsichtige Person gewesen, wenn auch überaus neugierig. Obwohl sie sich nie traute mit an der Spitze zu gehen, war sie immer dabei gewesen wenn er und Riku eine neue Höhle oder etwas derartiges erforschen wollten. Wenn er sich nun vorstellte, wie seine Kairi gegen die Herzlosen antrat, musste er unweigerlich schmunzeln.

Mulan, Donald und Goofy traten durch das Tor auf den Platz des Anwesens. Mulan trug einen dunkelblauen Kimono und hatte sich die Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt. Sie wirkte viel weiblicher, als gestern während des Kampfes mit dem Schwert.

„Sora!", als sie den Jungen erblickte zog sie sich ihre Holzsandalen aus und eilte auf ihn zu, „Du solltest doch im Bett bleiben."

„Ich bin okay.", antwortete Sora, „Es ist nicht so schlimm. Und je eher mich wieder bewege, desto eher werde ich auch wieder richtig gesund. Außerdem muss ich mein neues Gleichgewicht finden... mein Altes ist ohne linken Arm vollkommen futsch!"

Mulan konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem Punkt abwenden, wo einst Soras linke Schulter war. So sehr sie es auch wollte, sie konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht davon abwenden. In gewisser Weise hatte sie Schuldgefühle. Wäre sie eher an Art und Stelle gewesen, hätte sie eventuell verhindern können was mit Sora geschehen war. Nun fehlte ihm ein Arm – sie wollte nicht wissen was das für ein Gefühl war.

„Ich habe bei den Ahnen gebetet das du schnell wieder zu Kräften kommst.", erklärte Mulan, „Hoffentlich werden meine Gebete erhört."

„Da bin ich mir sicher.", versuchte Sora sie ein wenig aufzuheitern, „Es hat sicherlich schon was gebracht. Ich meine, schau nur... ich kann mich schon einigermaßen wieder bewegen!"

„Ich glaube das liegt eher an der Stärke, die dir von den Göttern gegeben wurde."

„Hm... ich glaube nicht an Götter. Aber vielleicht hast du ja Recht..."

„Und Sora?", fragte Donald, „Was hast du nun vor?"

„Erst mal muss ich wieder fit werden, aber das wird sicherlich noch ein wenig dauern. Danach werden wir uns Mensa annehmen... und dann geht es wieder zurück... nach Hause."

„Nach... Hause?" Donald schien traurig.

„Ja. Es tut mir leid, aber das hier ist nicht meine Welt. Ich gehöre nicht hier her... Und Mickey hat dasselbe Schicksal ereilt wie Riku – es gibt also keinen Grund mehr für mich hier zu bleiben."

Obgleich Tsuchi nicht wusste wer dieser Mickey war, fragte er nicht weiter danach. Neugierde lag ihm nicht. Wenn es etwas gab, dass er wissen musste, würde man es ihm schon mitteilen. Er wollte nicht das an ihm irgendwelche Fragen stellte und darum fragte er in der Regel selbst auch nicht. Es lag ihm einfach nicht...

Sora hingegen verstand sehr, gut warum Donald nun so ein beklemmtes Gesicht machte. Immerhin waren sie im Laufe ihrer Wanderschaft zu engen Freunden geworden, zu vertauten – dasselbe galt für Goofy. Sie sahen vielleicht nicht danach aus, aber sie waren die besten Freunde die man sich zur Zeit nur vorstellen konnte. Aber das mochte eventuell auch daran liegen, dass sie sich schon unzählige Male einander das Leben gerettet hatten... auf eine gewisse Art und Weise musste das ja verbinden.

„Ich habe ein... nein, zwei Orte die als zu Hause auf mich warten. Ich bin so lange in dieser Welt, ich sehne mich nach diesen beiden Orten. Versteh doch."

„Ich verstehe...", nickte Donald, „Ich verstehe dich."

„Ich kann euch ja mal besuchen kommen und außerdem ist es ja noch lange nicht soweit. Bevor Mensa besiegt ist, werde ich nicht gehen."

„Mensa ist ein starker Gegner... wie willst du ihn besiegen?", erkundigte sich Mulan.

„Darüber habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht.", ächzte Sora und stand auf, „Und dafür ist es jetzt auch noch nicht an der Zeit.", er war noch ein wenig unbeholfen auf den Füßen, da er sein Gleichgewicht erst wieder einpendeln musste.

„Ich helfe dir.", bot die junge Frau an, doch Sora winkte ab.

„Ich muss es so schaffen... sonst lerne ich es nie gescheit.", erläuterte er und machte wieder ein paar Schritte, Mulan schritt neben ihm her, während Donald und Goofy bei dem Baum stehen blieben.

„Du... traust ihm?", fragte Mulan, als sie außer Hörweite von den anderen waren.

„Ja."

„Aber wieso? Er wollte dich umbringen. Dieser Junge wollte deinem Leben ein Ende setzen, obwohl er dein eigener Bruder ist... wie kannst du so jemandem nur vertrauen?"

„Ganz einfach... eben weil er mein Bruder ist." Mulan blickte ihn an und verstand, trotz eines Blickes in seine blauen Augen, nicht was Sora meinte.

Zehn Tage waren seit dem Kampf gegen Mensa in das Land gezogen und langsam fühlte sich Sora richtig häuslich bei Mulan und ihrem Vater. Die Wunde am Arm war sehr gut verheilt, genau wie seine anderen Verletzungen. Inzwischen konnte er auch wieder ohne Probleme gehen und laufen. Nur das halten der Keyblade bereitete ihm noch Probleme. Aber es war sowieso ein Wunder, dass alles so schnell fast komplett wieder verheilt war.

Kairi und Sora saßen auf den von der Sonne erwärmten Steinen nebeneinander und beobachteten die einzelnen Wolken, die am Himmel entlang zogen. Sie hatten die letzten Nächte allesamt in einem Bett verbracht. Sie brauchten gar nichts zu sagen, jeder merkte wie sie zueinander standen. Allerdings kam mit jedem Tag auch der Moment des Aufbruchs näher. Mulan mochte nicht daran denken, denn sie mochte den Jungen, der ihre Welt vor den Herzlosen gerettet hatte. Er war für sie so etwas wie ein großer Bruder, mit dem sie sich einfach unglaublich gut verstand.


	8. Keyhole 07: Incident: 02:34 Minutes

**Keyhole 07: Incident: -02:34 Minutes**

Schließlich traten Donald, Goofy und Tsuchi zu ihnen.

„Sora... es wird Zeit."

Er nickte und erhob sich. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass wenn die Wunden verheilt waren, sie aufbrechen würden. Je schneller sie weiter gehen würden, desto eher wären sie bei Mensa und würden all dem ein Ende setzen können.

Tsuchi hatte immer noch seinen Gummi Jet. Der Ort an dem sie sich nun befanden, war zwar nicht auf der Karte eingezeichnet gewesen, aber wenn sie ein wenig umherfliegen würden, würden sie hoffentlich wieder in eine ihnen bekannte Gegend kommen. Die größte Sorge Tsuchis waren jedoch die Raumschiffe der Herzlosen. Mensa hatte versprochen keine neuen Truppen zu entsenden, was bisher scheinbar auch wahr war, allerdings hatte er nicht gesagt das er seine bisher geschickten Diener wieder einziehen würde.

Sora griff in die Tasche seiner schwarzen Hose und holte den kleinen, orangenen Würfel heraus, in dem der Gummi Jet steckte. Dieses Transport Gummi das Cid ihm damals eingebaut hatte war wirklich mehr als praktisch gewesen. Er warf es auf den Boden vor sich. So als ob etwas darin leben würde bildeten sich von innen nach außen Beulen, die zunehmend größer wurden und andere Farben annahmen. Der Block wuchs immer weiter, bis er schließlich zu einem ordentlichen Jet „gewachsen" war. Dieses Modell war größer als das, welches Tsuchi und Kairi bekommen hatten, sah dafür aber nicht ganz so eindrucksvoll aus. Es wies schon einige Brandspuren und Schrammen auf und Tsuchi vermutete, dass das an den Raumschiffen der Herzlosen lag.

„Ihr wollt abreisen?" Mulan stand hinter ihnen.

„Ja... wir müssen weiter."

Tsuchi holte einen viereckigen Block aus seiner Hosentasche und drückte ihn Mulan in die Hand. Es war der Gummi Jet, den Cid ihnen gegeben hatte.

„Hier... falls du Sora mal wiedersehen willst.", erklärte er.

Sie stiegen in den Jet ein und das kuppelförmige Glas über ihnen schloss sich. Sora hatte hier schon soviel Zeit verbracht... aber da er spürte, wie Kairi sich an ihn anlehnte, wusste er das es gut war, dass er hier eine Weile geblieben war. Noch einmal winkten sie dem chinesischen Mädchen zu, dann schoss eine hellblaue Flamme aus den drei Triebwerken heraus und der Gummi Jet war binnen weniger Sekunden durch eine kleine Wolke geschossen und befand sich im All.

Tsuchi saß am Steuer. Das System dieses Gummi Jets war das gleiche, mit dem auch der von ihm und Kairi ausgerüstet worden war. Allerdings konnte der Schirm nicht sagen wo sie sich gerade befanden, jedoch suchte die Maschine schon eifrig die Umgebung nach etwas ab, was man ansteuern konnte oder was bekannt war.

Doch kaum hatte er der Maschine befohlen zu suchen, leuchtete eine rote Warnlampe auf – Herzlose im Anflug! Donald krabbelte auf der Rückbank herum und blickte nach hinten aus dem Cockpit.

„Sie kommen von hinten!", warnte er, als er die schwarzen Jets erblickte, die eindeutig schneller waren als der, in dem sie alle saßen.

Tsuchi blickte nach vorne – von dort kam ebenfalls eine Welle auf ihn zu. Er drückte den Knopf auf dem Steuerknüppel und blaue Laserstrahlen wurden nach vorne weg geschossen. Zwei der Schiffe wurden getroffen und explodierten, jedoch kamen die brennenden Trümmerstücke immer noch auf ihn zu. Im letzten Moment riss er das Raumschiff nach unten hin weg.

Die Insassen schrieen aufgrund der plötzlichen Bewegung laut auf, doch Tsuchi konnte hören das einige der Schiffe in andere hineingerast waren. Jedoch sah er schon weitere Bedrohungen auf sich zukommen.

„Sora – ist dieses Ding gut genug bewaffnet um Meteoriten zu zerstören!"

„Nein!"

„... festhalten!"

Tsuchi musste den Steuerknüppel brutal herum reißen, damit sie nicht an einem grünen Meteoriten zerschellten. Dann wurde ihre Maschine jedoch kräftig durchgeschüttelt und die Anzeigen schienen zu Amok zu laufen.

„Wir sind getroffen!", schnatterte Donald panisch.

„Von wo kam das?", fluchte Tsuchi und blickte nach hinten, wo eine deutliche Rauchspur zu sehen war – ein Triebwerk war getroffen worden!

„Da ist was!", schoss es Tsuchi durch den Kopf, als er flüchtig einen Blick auf den Bildschirm war, „Unbekannt... aber da!"

Der Gummi Jet zog wilde Schrauben, was auch daran lag das das linke Triebwerk nun vollkommen ausgefallen war und es nur noch eine Beschleunigung von dem mittleren und dem rechten Antrieb gab – aber so kamen sie immerhin schneller vorwärts, als wenn er nur das mittlere aktivieren würde. Rote Laserstrahlen schossen von hinten an ihnen vorbei und langsam wurde es auch Tsuchi ein wenig bange. Gott sei dank kam die neue Welt jedoch mit jedem Herzschlag ein Stück näher und schließlich flogen die Herzlosen eine Wende, als sie in die Atmosphäre eintraten.

Der Gummi Jet wurde heftig durchgeschüttelt und das Umfeld vor Tsuchis Augen wurde in einen rötlichen Ton eingetaucht. Sofort schaltete er das Triebwerk aus.

„Achtung!", brüllte er noch einmal warnend, dann schlugen sie auf.

Alle wurden einmal quer durch das Cockpit des Jets geschleudert. Die Maschine wurde wild durchgerüttelt und es kam Tsuchi so vor, als würde sie nie stoppen – doch dann hörte alles ganz abrupt auf. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen.

Sie befanden sich scheinbar so etwas wie einem Lager vor einem großen Steintor. Um den Jet herum standen lauter Holzwagen, wie es sie Mittelalter gegeben hatte. Die Menschen die um den Jet herum standen und sie anblickten, als kämen sie von einem anderen Stern – was ja rein theoretisch sogar stimmte – wurden erst einmal gänzlich ignoriert.

„Alle noch am Leben?", ächzte Tsuchi und drehte sich um, sodass er nach hinten blicken konnte, „Scheint so."

Mit der Faust schlug er auf den Knopf, welcher die Glaskuppel über ihnen öffnete und quietschend reagierte die Maschine darauf, aber immerhin funktionierte es noch. Das angeschossene Triebwerk qualmte immer noch und es sah nicht danach aus, als würde es bald damit aufhören. Wie erschlagen wälzte Tsuchi sich hinaus und schlug auf weicher, von Gras bewachsener Erde auf.

„Verletzte!", rief eine Stimme, „Holt sofort den Summoner!"

Eine junge Frau, Tsuchi schätzte sie nur wenige Jahre älter als sich selbst, trat über ihn. Sie hatte kurze, braune Haare, trug ein helles Gewand und hielt einen Stab in ihrer Hand. Sie musterte Tsuchi.

„Er ist in Ordnung.", meinte sie und warf einen Blick ins Cockpit und besah sich die Leute dort, „Sie sind nicht verletzt... tragt sie raus."

Tsuchis gesamter Körper schmerzte, aber in Betracht der Tatsache, dass er gerade eine Bruchlandung hingelegt hatte, war das auch kein Wunder. Im Grunde hätte er der Frau ja protestiert, aber sie wollte ihnen scheinbar nichts böses und darum ließ er sie gewähren.

„Es geht schon... danke.", meinte Sora, als er ausstieg.

Er setzte sich neben Tsuchi ins Gras und die anderen folgten ihm. Sora konnte nicht umhin Tsuchi genau zu mustern, nur um zu prüfen ob er auch wirklich keine äußerlichen Verletzungen hatte. Aber er schien vollkommen okay.

„War einer saubere Landung.", lobte Sora, „Hast uns gut runter gebracht."

„Erst wollte ich dir dein Leben nehmen, jetzt habe ich es dir quasi gerettet... wie ironisch.", gab Tsuchi zurück, dann verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen und schließlich wurde es schwarz.

---

Schließlich verschwand der Schmerz aus Tsuchis Körper, jedoch nicht die Dunkelheit um ihn herum. Er fühlte sich leicht... schwerelos. Pochende Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr. Es hörte sich an wie ein Herzschlag, was auch den gleichmäßigen Rhythmus erklären würde. Dann wandelte sich die undurchsichtige Schwärze zu einer sanften Röte. Weniger sanft jedoch wurde er plötzlich in eine Richtung gerissen. Mit jedem Pochen wurde er ruckartig von seiner Position gerissen und er fühlte, dass er in einer Flüssigkeit schwamm. Um ihn herum rauschten rote Plättchen vorbei und obwohl der Schmerz aus seinem Körper gewichen war, konnte er sich einfach nicht bewegen. Er versuchte es mit all seiner Kraft, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Schließlich schoss sein Körper aus der Flüssigkeit heraus. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass die Flüssigkeit in der er bisher schwamm ebenfalls rot war. Der Geruch von Blut stieg ihm in die Nase. Doch wo immer er auch gerade herausgeschossen worden war, er fiel. Jeden Moment rechnete er damit, auf hartem Steinboden zu zerschmettern, doch dann fing ihn etwas weiches auf. Rasch blickte er sich um – er lag in einer riesigen Blutpfütze. Und als er aufsah, erblickte er einen gigantischen Sora. Tsuchi selbst lag in Soras rechter Hand.

„Du bist Schuld daran..."

Die Hand fuhr an den Punkt heran, wo eigentlich ein Arm saß. Stattdessen war dort ein abgerissener Ärmel und es spritzte in regelmäßigen Abständen Blut heraus. Tsuchi schluckte. Gewalt und Blut machten ihm nichts aus... aber diese Situation war unheimlich!

„Ich konnte nichts dafür!", rechtfertigte er sich schließlich.

„Du hättest nachdenken können."

„Halt die Schnauze!"

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir damit angetan hast?"

„Ich habe gesagt du sollst die Schnauze halten!"

„... was du mir damit angetan hast?"

„Nein!"

---

Rötliches Sonnenlicht drang an seine Augen und sofort kniff Tsuchi sie wieder zu. Leuchtende Punkte und unförmige Gebilde tanzten vor seinem inneren Auge wild umher und Schmerz erfüllte seinen Kopf.

„Ah... du bist wieder wach.", drang eine ihm unbekannte Stimme an sein Ohr.

Schließlich traute er sich langsam wieder die Augen zu öffnen. Er erblickte einen Jungen mit kurzen, blonden Haaren der nicht viel älter, als Tsuchi selbst zu sein schien. Schließlich lenkte er seine Augen auf den Himmel, welcher inzwischen einen kräftigen Rotton angenommen hatte. Es musste Abend gewordne sein... wie lange war er nur weggetreten?

„Wo... sind wir hier gelandet?"

„Ihr seid in Spira.", eine junge Frau kniete sich neben ihm nieder, „Nahe dem Fungus Pass."

„Spira...?", hektisch arbeitete sein Gehirn daran, diesen Namen irgendetwas zuzuordnen, doch er konnte es mit nichts in Verbindung bringen, „Nie gehört."

Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und die Erinnerung an diesen Platz kehrte zurück. Der stark lädierte Gummi Jet lag immer noch da, die Nase teilweise in den Erdboden gerammt. Das Ding war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, jedenfalls nicht ohne eine gründliche Reparatur. Und wenn er sich so die Wagen besah, die hier rumstanden und scheinbar noch von Personen gezogen wurden, dann überkamen ihn doch große Zweifel, ob die Leute hier so etwas wie Maschinen kannten.

„Deinen Freunden ist nichts passiert. Du hast eigentlich auch nichts, bist aber zusammengebrochen und hast den Tag über verschlafen."

„Den ganzen Tag...?", er richtete sich auf.

„Eigentlich nur den halben – es war schon Nachmittag, als eure Machina hier gelandet ist."

„Machina?"

„Die Maschine. Maschinen und Geräte in dieser Richtung heißen Machina hier in Spira. Und laut Yevon, unserem Gott, ist es uns verboten sie zu benutzen. Durch die Machina ist Sin in diese Welt gekommen... und seitdem herrscht nur noch Angst und Chaos in Spira."

Seine Blicke wanderten umher. Scheinbar hatten mehrere Personen hier ihr Lager aufgeschlagen. Auch einige Wachen, die mit Speeren ausgerüstet waren, konnte er erblicken. Sora und die anderen saßen mit einigen anderen Personen um ein Feuer herum.

Da war unter anderem ein riesiges, raubtierartiges Wesen mit dunkelblauem Fell. Neben diesem Wesen steckte eine Lanze im Boden. Daneben saß eine... edel aussehende Frau. Sie trug komplett schwarz und am oberen Ende des Kleides befand sich ein grauer Fellschleier. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber irgendwie wirkte sie adlig. Neben der Frau saß ein junger Mann in einer ziemlich albern aussehenden, gelben Hose deren Träger über die Schulter führten. Und auch die rothaarige Frisur, die vorne nach oben hoch gestellt war, trug nicht dazu bei das man diese Person auf den ersten Blick ernst nehmen konnte. Mit ein wenig mehr Abstand von allen Personen saß ein Mann, der mittleren Alters schien. Er trug einen roten Mantel und der Kragen, der komplett um das Gesicht und den Hals führte, war so hoch, dass man gerade noch so den Ansatz zur Nase erkennen konnte. Der Mann hatte schwarze, kurze Haare und es zeichnete sich eine hellgraue Strähne bei der Stirn ab. Außerdem wurden die Augen durch eine Sonnenbrille mit runden Gläsern verdeckt. Ein relativ wuchtig wirkendes Schwert war neben ihm in den Boden gerammt worden.

„Ist ja eine bunte Truppe...", dachte sich Tsuchi und stand schließlich ordentlich auf.

„Hey Tsuchi!", winkte Sora und wandte ihm ein wenig Stolz seine linke Seite zu, „Yuna hat mir diesen Umhang hier gegeben... ziemlich cool, oder?"

Tsuchi ließ seine Augen erst zu dem schwarzen Umhang wandern, dann zu Soras Augen. Es sah so aus, als würde es ihm gar nichts ausmachen das er eine seiner Gliedmaßen verloren hatte. Überhaupt schien es ihn allgemein nicht besonders zu stören. Konnte ein Mensch wirklich eine solche Frohnatur sein oder versteckte er bloß seinen Schmerz hinter dieser Maske? Tsuchi war sich nicht sicher, tendierte aber bei seinem Bruder zu ersterem...

Schließlich setzte er sich zu den Leuten am Feuer. Er spürte, wie er eingehend von den fremden Personen gemustert wurde. Nicht das ihm die Neugierde der Leute etwas ausmachen würde, aber kam sich vor wie ein Tier im Zoo – und DAS war es was er hasste.

„Yuna und Tidus kennst du ja bereits.", meinte Sora, „Das sind Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka und Auron.", stellte Sora den Rest der Truppe vor.

Auron war der einzige Name, der wirklich haften blieb. Tsuchi wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie faszinierte ihn dieser Mann. Er hatte eine magische Aura an sich... etwas von einem Kämpfer – so, wie er selbst gerne wäre. Dieser Mensch vermittelte einem das Gefühl, dass man selbst unterlegen war ohne irgendetwas zu tun.

„Den Gummi Jet können wir vergessen...", seufzte Tsuchi, „... und meinen eigenen habe ich Mulan gegeben! Also brauchen wir Ersatzteile... oder am besten jemanden, der sich mit diesen Dingern richtig auskennt."

„So jemanden werdet ihr hier kaum noch finden.", meldete sich Wakka zu Wort, „Yevon hat uns verboten Machina zu benutzen und das liegt schon lange zurück. Es gibt so gut wie niemanden mehr, der sich noch mit den verbotenen Machina beschäftigt... außer den Al Bhed.", den letzten Namen spie förmlich aus.

„Al Bhed?"

„Eine Gruppe von Menschen die, gegen die Schriften Yevons, auch noch verbotene Machina benutzt."

„Und... was ist nun so schlimm an den Maschinen?", wollte Tsuchi schließlich wissen, da er es irgendwie immer noch nicht so ganz verstanden hatte.

„Durch sie kam Sin in diese Welt. Sin ist unsere Strafe. Seit Jahrtausenden lebt es in dieser Welt und richtet nur Tod und Zerstörung an.", Wakka wurde zunehmend finsterer, „Die Summoner sind dazu da, Sin zu töten. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wird es wieder geboren und es geht von vorne los. Der Frieden der nach dem Tod von Sin einkehrt, währt immer nur kurz."

„Seit mehreren Tausend Jahren fegt dieses... Ding also nun schon durch eure Welt? Findet ihr nicht, dass ihr langsam genug gebüßt habt. Es ist doch bescheuert, das man für etwas büßen muss, woran was-weiß-ich-wieviele Generationen vor einem Schuld waren!"

„Hey! Rede nicht so über die Schriften von Yevon!", gab Wakka zurück.

„Wer sagt dir denn das Yevon wirklich existiert?", setzte Tsuchi noch einen nach, „Wer sagt dir denn, dass da nicht mal irgendein Verrückter saß und gerne berühmt werden wollte und deswegen diese Scheiße erfunden hat?"

„Genug.", schaltete sich Auron ein, „Jeder hat seine Meinung, und daran kann man nichts ändern. Belassen wir es dabei. Morgen werden wir weiterziehen und wenn wir von Monstern angegriffen werden, sollten wir als Einheit kämpfen."

Es hätte keinen Sinn weiter zu diskutieren und darum schwieg Tsuchi. An diesem Abend wurde nicht mehr viel gesprochen...


	9. Keyhole 08: Long way to go

**Keyhole 08: Long way to go**

Der Gummi Jet war wieder zu einem kleinen Block zusammengeschrumpft und nun gingen sie den Fungus Pass entlang. Es war eine seltsame Gegend. Die Felsen waren allesamt grün bis braun und sahen aus wie riesige, in Stein gemeißelte Felsen.

„Nach dem Fungus Pass kommen wir nach Djose... da gibt es jedoch nichts weiter. Allerdings ist nur unweit von Djose das Illuminum. Dort soll es einige Händler geben... vielleicht können die euch ja helfen."

Hin und wieder bewegten sich einige der Pilze, die am Rand der Felsen wuchsen, über die sie den Pass überquerten, und versuchten Magie gegen sie anzuwenden – allerdings erledigten sich diese Wesen mit einem Hieb von Auron, Tsuchi oder Sora wie von selbst.

„Herzlose? Nun ja... so könnte man sie auch nennen. In Spira ist es so, dass die Seelen der Toten erst in eine andere Welt gelangen können, wenn ein Summoner sie sendet. Wenn sie nicht gesendet werden, dann bleiben ihre Seelen körperlos in dieser Welt... und werden irgendwann neidisch auf die Menschen, die noch einen Körper besitzen. Aus diesem Neid wird Hass und der Hass gibt ihnen einen Form, einen Körper. Indem diese Monster getötet werden, schenkt man den Seelen dahinter Frieden."

Unterwegs waren einige Wachen auf seltsamen, gelben Reittieren zu sehen, die irgendwie was von einem Vogel hatte. Vor allem das Gefieder und die kleinen Flügel, die sie links und rechts am Körper angelegt hatten, deuteten darauf. Fast immer waren die Wachen ganz aus dem Häuschen wenn sie Yuna sahen. Dann redeten sie immer etwas von „erwartet" und „Master Seymour".

Während der Wanderschaft wurde nicht viel geredet. Sora war sich sicher, dass Yuna sehr neugierig auf ihre Geschichte war, aber aus reiner Höflichkeit nicht fragte. Überhaupt schien sie eher der zurückhaltende Typ Mensch zu sein, dem man aber irgendwie immer ansah wie es ihm ging und was er wollte.

Tidus hingegen war mehr als nur geschwätzig. Durch ihn erfuhr Sora, dass er mal Blitzballspieler bei einer Mannschaft war, die sich die „Zanarkand Abes" genannt hatten. Dann war Sin erschienen und hatte ihn tausend Jahre in die Zukunft befördert. Und nun gehörte er zur Leibwache des Summoners Yuna, welche auf ihrer Pilgerreise war um letzten Endes Sin besiegen zu können. Dann kamen sie an einer Maschine an, welche allerdings mehr einem großen Flaschenzug glich, die wohl ein Fahrstuhl sein sollte. Mehrere Personen bewachten ihn, machten jedoch Platz, als sie Yuna erblickten.

„Summoner Yuna, Master Seymour erwartet sie bereits."

„Was geht hier vor?", wollte Yuna wissen.

„Master Seymour wird ihnen alles erklären."

Sie traten auf den Fahrstuhl und wurden nach einigen Sekunden unsanft nach oben befördert. Als sie auf dem Plateau ankamen lag Sand auf dem Boden und das Rauschen des Meeres war deutlich zu hören.

Die Gruppe schritt weiter. Nun drangen auch die Geräusche von Menschen an ihre Ohren. Es waren einige hektische Befehle zu hören und allgemein klang alles sehr nach Stress. Schließlich konnten sie in dem Pass, durch den sie gerade gingen, ein paar große Zelte sehen. Auch hier standen überall bewaffnete Wachen und beäugten sie genauestens.

Sie traten zwischen den Wachen hindurch in das Zelt ein und es wurde klar, um was für eine Art Lager es sich hierbei handelte – ein militärischer Stützpunkt! Sie befanden sich hier auf einem Plateau, dass über den eigentlichen Strand ragte. Am Rande des Plateaus war ein großer Käfig an einem Kran aufgehangen, in dem sich ein undefinierbares Monster befand. Es zappelte wild umher und quiekte laut, sodass man dachte der Käfig würde nicht mehr lange standhalten, doch er brach nicht auseinander. Im Meer schwamm ein Schiff mit einem riesigen Mast, an dem sich ein Gerät befand, dass wie zwei gerade zulaufende Hörner aussah. In der Mitte des Zeltes standen ein älterer Herr und ein junger Mann mit blauen Haaren und einem kunstvoll geschneiderten Mantel über eine Karte gebeugt. Als Yuna jedoch näher trat erhob er sich sofort.

„Ah... Summoner Yuna – ich bin erfreut sie hier zu sehen.", begrüßte er sie, „Genauso wie es mich freut, eure Leibgarde zu sehen."

Auron machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und stellte sich ein wenig Abseits.

„Seymour... was soll das hier?"

„Nun, wir stellen Sin eine Falle. Wie jeder weiß soll man sich von Sins Schuppen fernhalten, weil sie erstens sehr gefährlich sind, und zweitens Sin immer kommt um sie wieder zu holen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Sin hier auftauchen wird.", erläuterte er und warf einen Blick zu dem Käfig herüber, „Sobald Sin aus dem Wasser auftaucht wird ein Regen von Raketen es treffen. Die Schützen haben sich in kleinen Ausbuchtungen unter diesem Plateau positioniert. Aber nicht nur das. Am Strand befinden sich unzählige Kanonen und Schützen. Außerdem ist das Schiff dort eine schwimmende Waffe."

„Ihr benutzt Machina!", rief Wakka empört, „Das verstößt gegen die Leitsätze von Yevon! Er wird das nicht dulden!"

„Wir tun gar nichts.", grinste Seymour und strich sich eine der blauen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, „Unsere werten Freunde, die Al Bhed, sind es die die Machina bedienen. Wir übernehmen die Planung, die Al Bhed führen ihn aus – geeint durch den Wunsch, Sin auf alle Zeit auszulöschen."

Tsuchi hielt dieses Gerede nicht länger aus und so folgte er Auron, welcher vom Rande des Plateaus aus den Strand überblickte. Großkaliberige Kanonen standen dort und wurden eilig geladen und bereit gemacht. Außerdem gab es auch noch unzählige mit Schwertern bewaffnete Reiter, allesamt auf diesen seltsamen Vögeln, am oberen Rand des Strandes. Sie redeten miteinander, als wäre nichts, aber man konnte sehen das ihnen die Angst in den Knochen saß.

„Ich mag diesen Kerl nicht.", flüsterte Tsuchi und schielte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus zu Seymour herüber.

„Dann haben wir wenigstens etwas gemeinsam.", antwortete Auron, welcher sein Schwert mit der stumpfen Seite über die rechte Schulter gelegt hatte. Dadurch das sein Handgelenk von oben über dem Griff lag, hatte er es jederzeit griffbereit. Die linke Hand hingegen hing wie in einer Schlaufe im Inneren seines Mantels, sodass der Ärmel frei war und schlaff herunter hing und nur die linke Hand zu sehen war.

„Aber Sin kann nur von einem Summoner besiegt werden.", antwortete Yuna, „Ihr gefährdet das Leben unzähliger!"

„Bisher glaubte das natürlich jeder. Aber einer solchen Kraft sah sich Sin noch nie gegenüber. Es wird funktionieren, Summoner Yuna. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Hier oben seid ihr sicher."

„Im Grunde klingt es logisch.", stimmte Sora zu und nickte.

„Aber was plant ihr, Master Seymour, wenn euer Plan fehlschlägt?", wollte Lulu wissen.

„Dann wird Sin sich seine Schuppe zurückholen und wieder verschwinden. Der Verlust wird Minimal sein."

„Sie meinen Minimal bei ihnen oder?", mischte sich Kairi ein, „So wie ich das verstanden habe sind da unten doch nur diese Al Bhed und keine Landsleute von ihnen! Sie werden kaum Verluste erleiden... aber wenn ihr Plan schief läuft, dann sind es diese Leute da unten die ihren Kopf hinhalten und ihr Leben geben müssen!"

„Ein kleines Mädchen wie du versteht noch nichts von militärischer Planung... halt dich lieber da raus.", meldete sich der Mann mit den weißen Haaren zu Wort, welcher immer noch über die Karte gebeugt am Tisch stand.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht so alt wie sie, aber scheinbar besitze ich mehr logisches Denken, als die Leute, die diese Sache geplant haben!"

Yuna blickte Kairi mit großen Augen an, doch das störte sie nicht. Wut war in ihr entflammt. Dieser Seymour konnte nur so hochgestochen daherreden, weil es ganz offensichtlich nicht seine eigenen Leute waren, die da unten ihr Leben riskierten. Es kümmerte sie nicht was für einem hohen Tier sie da gerade auf den Schlips getreten war oder was das nun für Folgen hatte, wenn es denn welche geben würde – sie hatte ihrer Wut einfach Luft machen müssen.

„So kannst du nicht mit einem Primas reden.", mahnte Yuna sie und beugte sich zu ihr runter, da sie doch noch etwas größer war als Kairi, „Das kann schlimme Folgen für dich haben."

„Aber es ist doch so!", Kairi suchte Seymour rasch mit ihren Augen ab, „Die Ohren! Wie ich sehe haben sie spitze Ohren! Wie viele der Schützen da unten haben solche Ohren!"

„Wahrscheinlich niemand...", antwortete Seymour, „Denn die Guados sind..."

„SIN!", brüllte eine Stimme, „Sin kommt!"

Schlagartig begann das Monster im Käfig noch wilder zu zappeln und schrie nun förmlich. Die Befehle der Menschen überschlugen sich förmlich und schließlich traten sie alle an den Rand des Plateaus, um einen besseren Blick auf das Geschehen zu bekommen.

Dann tauchte etwas aus dem Wasser auf. Es war groß und wurde immer größer... es hörte schon gar nicht mehr auf! Es war mindestens zwanzig Meter hoch, als es aufhörte zu wachsen. Und dann wurde eine unförmige Kreatur mit schuppiger Haut sichtbar.

„Ach du Scheiße...", dachte Tsuchi mit offenem Mund.

Es hatte grobe Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wal, aber auch nur mit großer Fantasie. Es war nicht zu hören, ob jemand einen Befehl gab, aber auf jeden Fall feuerten die schweren Kanonen. Bei jedem Schuss konnte man glauben, dass ein Blitz in der Nähe eingeschlagen wäre und Kairi hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Die Kugel rasten pfeifend durch die Luft und prallten auf die Haut von Sin. Jedoch prallten sie einfach ab! Nicht eine einzige der Kugeln schaffte es durch die Schuppenhaut von Sin. Doch die Personen am Strand schienen das gar nicht mitzubekommen, denn sie luden die Kanonen für eine zweie Feuersalve.

Bevor diese jedoch abgeschossen werden konnte, zuckten die Schuppen wild umher und lösten sich wie ein Schwarm Bienen vom Körper. Da sie spitz zuliefen, blieben sie im Sand des Strandes und im niedrigen Wasser stecken. Dann wuchsen kleine Tentakel, auf die die Schuppen sich stellten und es wurden kleine Mäuler mit spitzen Zähnen sichtbar.

Mit einem einheitlichen, lauten Kampfschrei rannte die Reitertruppe los. Die Klingen waren gezogen und über ihre Köpfe flogen Kanonenkugeln und kleine Raketen auf Sin zu. Dieses Mal schienen sie zu treffen, doch vor Sin schimmerte etwas rötliches auf und die Kugeln fielen erneut zu Boden, während die Raketen an der Barriere explodierten.

Sora schluckte. Der Plan war gut gewesen, aber nun sah er, dass er längst nicht über alles informiert gewesen war. Der eigentliche Plan war wirklich gut gewesen... aber nicht gegen DIESES Wesen!

Einige Blitze umzuckten die Hörner, die am Mast des Schiffes hingen und schließlich schossen zwei Blitze auf Sin zu. Doch auch die Blitze wurden von dem Schutzschild abgefangen und schon nach wenigen Sekunden hielt Sin mit einem roten Energiestrahl dagegen. Es war ein Kräftemessen Monster gegen Maschine. Es gelang jedoch keiner der beiden Parteien die Überhand zu gewinnen. Der Punkt an dem sich die Blitze und der Energiestrahl trafen wanderte immer um ein paar Meter hin und her, aber nie mehr.

Die Reiter waren derweil bei den Schuppen am Strand angelangt und stachen diese nieder. Wenigstens war ein Teil der Operation von Erfolg gekrönt, denn die Schuppen hatten nicht die geringste Chance wie es schien. Und obwohl die Kugeln vom Schild abgeprallt waren, feuerten die Kanonen immer noch weiter.

„Sinnlos...", hauchte Sora, der nun auch schon einige Kampferfahrung gesammelt hatte – und mit dieser Zeit ist auch so etwas wie ein Kampfinstinkt entstanden.

Mit einem kurzen, kaum wahrnehmbaren, Lichtblitz schoss der rote Strahl durch den Mast des Schiffes hindurch. Dieser Lichtblitz jedoch fegte auch über den Strand hinweg und tauchte diesen für einen Augenblick ein, sodass man nichts erkennen konnte.

Die Sin Schuppe im Käfig schrie nun beinahe ohrenbetäubend laut und schließlich passierte es – der Käfig hielt dem Monster nicht mehr stand und brach.

„Die Schuppe ist frei! Achtung!"

Kimahri drückte Yuna rasch hinter sich, damit ihr auch ja nichts geschah, während die anderen sich auf den Kampf vorbereiteten. Tsuchi umgriff seine Keyblade und hastete auf das Monster zu. Auron war bereits vor ihm losgerannt. Er hielt sein Schwert immer noch mit einer Hand umfasst, was Tsuchi ein wenig wunderte, da man so ja nicht ordentlich das Schwert führen konnte.

Einer der zwei Tentakel schlug nach dem Krieger und dieser stoppte abrupt an. Der hellrote Tentakel peitschte vor Auron durch die Luft und jetzt machte dieser seinen Zug. Mit seiner Rechten schwang er das Schwert nach vorne und umgriff es erst im Schwung mit der linken Hand. Dadurch bekam der Schlag einen wesentlich kräftigeren Schwung und durchtrennte den kompletten Tentakel einfach.

Tsuchi war beeindruckt, setzte seinen Angriff aber ungehindert fort. Er aktivierte seinen Windzauber und sprang über den abgetrennten Tentakel auf den wurmförmigen, aber harten, schuppigen Kopf des Ungetüms. Er holte mit dem Schwert aus und schlug zu, doch die Waffe prallte einfach vibrierend zurück. Tsuchi verlor durch die Bewegungen des Monsters sein Gleichgewicht und wurde von dem Kopf heruntergeschleudert.

„Überlass das lieber Leuten, die wissen was sie tun!", riet ihm Auron, als er ihn mit einer Hand am Kragen auffing und so dafür sorgte, dass Tsuchi zwar ein wenig gewürgt wurde, aber auf den Füßen landete.

Tidus sprang einen Salto, wobei er sich auch noch in der Luft drehte, und schlitzte bei seiner Landung den Körper des Monsters auf. Die Klinge des Schwertes schien aus Wasser zu bestehen, aber trotzdem ziemlich scharf zu sein. Pulsierende Innereien fielen aus der Bauchwunde heraus, auf die Tidus gleich begann einzuhacken. Das Monster hatte gar keine Chance sich zu wehren, da der vergleichsweise dicke Tentakel der noch nicht vom Körper abgetrennt worden war, den Punkt nicht erreichen konnte an dem Tidus stand.

Sora starrte immer noch das Schiff an. Der Mast hatte sich zuerst gar nicht bewegt, lediglich die Blitze waren verschwunden. Doch dann war ein Schnitt sichtbar geworden, Flammen waren geschlagen und schließlich war der Mast heruntergefallen und hatte das Schiff zerlegt.

„Was für ein Massaker...", ging es ihm nur durch den Kopf.

Schließlich schrie Sin laut auf und zum zweiten Mal wurde alles in ein gleißendes Licht getaucht. Sora kniff die Augen zu und hielt Kairi fest, damit sie nicht von der Druckwelle weggeweht wurde. Kairi schrie auf vor Angst und nach einigen Sekunden traute sie sich wieder, die Augen zu öffnen.

Um sie und Sora herum schimmerte ein Schutzschild, den sie anscheinend automatisch aufgebaut hatte. Die ganze Gegend war noch in ein milchiges Licht getaucht und man konnte nicht alles wieder erkennen, aber langsam kehrte der normale Kontrast zurück. Von Sin war nur noch eine schwindende Beule im Wasser zu sehen die langsam davon schwamm. Die Bewegungen der Sin Schuppe waren erstorben und die Kämpfer standen noch da, um sicher zu gehen, dass das Biest auch tot war. Dann wanderte Kairis Blick zum Strand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, sie schrie auf und drückte sich in Soras Schulter hinein, welcher auch gleich seinen Arm um sie legte.

Der Sand am Strand war teilweise zu Glas geschmolzen. Und in das Glas waren oft regungslose Menschenkörper hineingeschmolzen. Aber auch an anderen Stellen lagen Leichen oder Verwundete herum, deren Schreie man bis auf das Plateau hören konnte. Vor allem der junge Mann dem ein Stück seines Beines fehlte und eine Blutspur durch den Sand zog, sprang Sora ins Auge.

„Sanitäter!", brüllte jemand vollkommen panisch, „Sanitäter!"

Das Schiff mit der Blitzkanone war gekentert und einige Körper schwammen leblos im Wasser, während andere sich auf das Ufer zu bewegten. Fassungslos schüttelte Sora den Kopf. Mit großer Sicherheit war das der schlimmste Anblick, den er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. So viele junge Menschen, die ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich gehabt hatten...

„Wie schon gesagt...", meinte Tsuchi und die Keyblade in seiner Hand löste sich in Luft auf, „Scheiße!"

„Wie es scheint hat sich der große Master Seymour geirrt.", meinte Auron.

„Ich muss da runter! Ich kann ihnen helfen!", Yuna wollte scheinbar das Plateau herunterspringen, doch Tidus packte sie an der Schulter und riss sie zurück.

„Nicht! Willst du sterben!"

„Aber...!"

„Du kannst dort nichts mehr tun! Sie sind fast alle tot!"

Yuna sank auf die Knie und eine Träne der Verzweifelung lief über ihre rechte Wange. Wie gerne würde sie helfen, doch das einzige was ein Summoner hier noch tun konnte war, die Seelen der Toten in ihr Reich zu führen.

Sora hingegen konnte nicht an sich halten. Er löste sich von Kairi und sprang die kleine Klippe hinab. Bei der Landung musste er zwar in die Knie gehen, doch er tat sich nichts. Sofort stieg ihm der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch in die Nase und er musste sie unweigerlich rümpfen. Aus der Nähe war das Bild noch viel schrecklicher, als von dem Plateau aus gesehen. Die Leute hier waren teilweise noch nicht einmal erwachsen... quasi Kinder, nicht älter als Sora! Und einen dieser Jungen hatte es besonders übel erwischt. Sein Unterkörper war förmlich über eine Platte zu Glas geschmolzenen Sandes verschmiert worden. Der Oberkörper lag auf dem Rücken, die Augen geöffnet und vollkommen leblos. In einer Hand hielt er immer noch sein Schwert, an dem etwas Blut klebte. Es sah aus als wäre er gar nicht tot, sondern als würde er bloß den Himmel beobachteten, an dem sich keine einzige Wolke ausmachen lies.

Sora ging in die Knie und fuhr ihm mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über die Augenlider, sodass die Augen geschlossen waren. Soras Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Wieso war das alles nur geschehen?

„Das kommt davon, wenn man sich auf die verbotenen Machina verlässt.", meinte Wakka ohne jedes Mitleid.

„Nein.", Tsuchi schüttelte den Kopf, „Das lag nicht an den Machina, oder daran das sie verboten sind. Das lag einzig und allein an dem Gegner." Wakka blickte ihn an. „Jedes andere Wesen wäre unter diesem Feuer zusammengebrochen und gestorben... die Machina haben vollkommen fehlerfrei gearbeitet – der Gegner war nur einfach zu mächtig."

Wakka machte bloß ein abfälliges Geräusch und sagte darauf nichts. Er blieb bei seiner Meinung und hatte ja bereits gesagt, dass diese Sache Wahnsinn war. Hätte man auf ihn gehört, dann wäre all das nicht passiert.

Sora sprang wieder auf das Plateau hinauf und schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

„Da lebt niemand mehr, außer den Schützen unterhalb des Plateaus. Doch davon hocken die meisten verängstigt und zusammengekauert in ihren Positionen.", berichtete er.

„Und Seymour ist ebenfalls weg.", meinte Tidus.

Die Blicke der Leute schweiften umher und tatsächlich war Seymour nirgends mehr auszumachen. Auch Primas Mika war nicht mehr zu sehen. Anscheinend hatten sie das Getümmel ausgenutzt und sich aus dem Staub gemacht, als die Schuppe sich befreit hatte. Aber so war es doch immer! Die großen Oberhäupter stellten die besten Pläne auf, aber wenn es dann an die Umsetzung oder einen Fehlschlag ging, waren sie nie an Ort und Stelle.

„Das einzige was nun noch zu tun bleibt, ist die Führung der Toten...", stellte Lulu fest und Yuna nickte.

„Ich bringe dich runter."

Sora packte sie an der Taille und sprang das Plateau erneut herunter. Da er dieses Mal wusste wie stark es ihn beim Aufkommen in den Boden drückte hatte er auch seinen Körper besser unter Kontrolle und brachte Yuna an den Strand, ohne das diese sich weh tat.

Unten angekommen zog Yuna ihre Schuhe aus und schritt etwas weiter auf den Strand. Sora sprang wieder derweil wieder nach oben. Er kannte die Prozedur nicht und wollte nicht im Wege stehen. Dann begann Yuna.

Sie streckte ihren Stab aus und begann zu tanzen. Es war ein seltsamer Tanz. Die Bewegungen waren einwandfrei flüssig, und dennoch wirkten sie so... unschön. Während Yuna tanzte traten leuchtende Kugeln aus den Körpern der Toten aus. Sie schwebten durch die Luft, ein wenig um Yuna herum und verschwanden dann. Der Summoner tanzte jedoch unbeirrt weiter. Anscheinend wusste sie genauestens was dort passierte und war es gewohnt. Die anderen beobachteten die Prozedur schweigend. Nur Tidus hatte seine Hand zu einer zitternden Faust geballt, was Sora natürlich nicht entging. Fragend blickte er ihn an.

„Ich hatte gehofft... nein, gebetet... dass sie diesen Tanz nie wieder tanzen muss.", flüsterte er nur, ohne das Sora irgendetwas gesagt hatte.

Nach wenigen Minuten war das Schauspiel auch schon vorbei. Mit einer letzten, grazilen Bewegung wurde der Tanz beendet und Yuna atmete hörbar aus. Die Toten hatten ihre Führung in die nächste Welt erhalten und bekamen den Frieden, der ihnen gebührte. Dennoch war der Strand ein reines Schreckensbild geblieben.

„Die Reise ist noch lang. Wir sollten weiter.", schlug Auron vor.

Sora holte Yuna wieder hoch, welche noch beklemmter wirkte als vorher, was aber niemand ansprach – und es wunderte auch niemanden! Ein Pfad führte neben einer Wand des Fungus Passes entlang.

„Das ist die Straße zum Tempel von Djose.", erzählte Yuna, „Jedoch besteht Djose nur aus dem Tempel und einem kleinen Laden, dort wird es nichts für eure Machina geben. Wenn ihr bei der Abzweigung jedoch nach links geht, kommt ihr am Illuminum vorbei und dann direkt zum Hafen, der über den Fluss führt. Dort sind oft die Händler, die haben könnten was ihr sucht."

Sora nickte zustimmend.

„Aber wir haben kein Geld.", stellte er fest.

„Das ist auch nicht nötig. Die Händler sind in der Regel Al Bhed. Sie werden euch auch so helfen, da sie froh sind, wenn überhaupt noch jemand Machina benutzt. Da sie heute größtenteils von den Schriften Yevons verboten sind, wollen sie damit dafür sorgen, dass die Leute wieder Machina benutzen. Das wird vom Orden Yevons zwar nicht gern gesehen, aber er nimmt es hin. Wenn ihr doch Geld brauchen solltet wartet einfach dort auf uns. Wir müssen über den Fluss und kommen darum früher oder später auch dort hin."

Sie kamen an der Kreuzung an. Auf dem Weg war ihnen keine Menschenseele begegnet. Es war so, als wäre die komplette Gegend tot. Keine Tiere, keine Menschen, nicht einmal Monster hatten sie getroffen! Seit der Operation am Strand war es sehr still geworden.

Die zwei Gruppen verabschiedeten sich voneinander und die Wege trennten sich. Das Steingebirge ging über in einen dichten Wald. Es war ein ziemlicher Gegensatz zu den Gegenden, durch die sie bisher gegangen waren – nie waren Pflanzen zu sehen gewesen, mit Ausnahme von ein paar Gräsern.

Kairi freute sich. Sie hatte die Natur schon immer geliebt, vor allem, wenn sie noch so gesund war wie hier. Sicher trübte das Erlebnis vom Nachmittag noch die Freude ein wenig, aber nichts desto trotz machte sich ein Glücksgefühl in Kairi breit. Und das lag unter anderem auch daran, dass sie Hand in Hand mit Sora gehen konnte. Zum ersten Mal kam sie sich vor, wie eine ganz normale Freundin. Die Monster und ihre Kräfte waren einfach vergessen, als wären sie nie da gewesen.

Tsuchi schritt vor dem Pärchen über den Waldpfad. Er hatte bei den beiden nichts verloren, er gehörte nicht dazu. Auch, wenn sie es ihm nicht sagten, so glaubte er fest, dass sie ihn als „bösen Bruder" sahen. Das konnte er ihnen allerdings nicht verübeln, denn er würde es wahrscheinlich nicht anders machen. Und immer noch war er rasend wütend auf sich, dass er sich so hatte blenden lassen.

„Es ist rein... und zwar der reine Hass!" 

Er ballte während des Gehens seine Hände zu Fäusten. Mit Mensa hatte er auch noch eine Rechnung dafür offen, dass dieser ihn in seine Pläne hatte einspannen wollen. Mit ihm würde er abrechnen, sobald es ihnen gelang zur Hollow Bastion zurück zu kehren. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es wirklich die richtigen Händler dort gab, wohin sie nun gingen.

Nach gut einer halben Stunden kamen sie an einem breiten Fluss an, der jedoch an der Stelle, an der sie nun standen, viel mehr nach einem See aussah. Von der spiegelglatten, silbrigen Wasseroberfläche stiegen diese leuchtenden Kugeln auf, die auch schon beim senden der Toten am Strand zu sehen gewesen waren.

„Das muss das Illuminum sein, von dem Yuna gesprochen hat."

„Und da ist der Hafen!", schnatterte Donald.

Es sah wirklich aus wie ein Hafen, doch anstelle von Schiffen stand dort bloß ein riesiges Tier, dass einem Elefanten verdächtig ähnlich sah. Auf dem Rücken des Tieres war so etwas wie ein Korb, in dem mehrere Personen Platz nehmen konnten. Um dieses Wesen herum tummelten sich ein paar Personen und sofort sprang ihnen eine junge Frau ins Auge, welche an einer Maschine arbeitete, die wie ein U-Boot aussah.

„Ähm... Tschuldigung?", fragte Sora und als sich die Frau umdrehte, stellte er fest das es sich noch um ein Mädchen handelte.

Sie hatte blonde Haare, trug eine grüne Hose und ein orangenes Top. An den Händen trug sie fingerlose Handschuhe und die Stiefel bildeten zwar einen ziemlichen Kontrast zu dem Rest ihrer Kleidung, passten aber in das Gesamtbild?

„Ja?"

„Wir suchen jemanden...", Sora holte das Gummi hervor und warf es auf den Boden, wo es sich zu dem Jet verwandelte, „... der das hier reparieren kann."

„Hmmm...", machte sie nachdenklich und besah sich die Maschine, „Sollte nicht schwer werden. Die Außenhülle ist zwar zerbeult, hat aber keine Schäden. Das Innere kriege ich flott – bis wann soll es denn fertig sein?"

„So schnell wie möglich.", antwortete Tsuchi sofort.

„Na ja... ich weiß nicht ob ich alles dafür habe – kann sein das ich ein wenig pfuschen muss, aber das bekomme ich hin."

„Kostet es was?"

„Nein.", antwortete sie, öffnete eine Klappe am Jet und holte einen Werkzeugkasten, „Ich bin eine Al Bhed und wir sind, dass überhaupt noch jemand sich traut Machina zu benutzen. Wo kommt ihr eigentlich her?"

„Nun ja... ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte.", meinte Sora und setzte sich auf den Boden, wobei er sich an die Maschine des Mädchens lehnte, „Aber hier sind wir durch den Fungus Pass über den Strand und dann durch ein Waldstück hierher gekommen."

„Ihr wart am Strand? Da war doch gerade diese Operation Mi'hen oder? Habt ihr davon etwas gesehen oder haben sie euch da nicht hingelassen?"

„Wir haben mehr gesehen, als uns lieb war...", zischte Tsuchi.

„Ha?", machte das Mädchen, da sie nicht alles verstanden hatte, weil ihr Kopf noch im Gummi Jet steckte.

„Die Operation war ein totaler Fehlschlag.", erklärte Sora, „Sin wurde nicht besiegt und es sind ziemlich viele Menschen gestorben."

„Und dieser Seymour hat sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht, als es brenzlig wurde.", fügte Kairi sauer bei.

„Habe mit nichts anderem gerechnet. Diese dumme Guado... hält sich für etwas besseres, nur wegen seiner Abstammung.", stänkerte das Mädchen, „Und wer glaubt das keine Guados da auf dem Schlachtfeld standen, nur weil sie nicht gegen die Leitsätze von Yevon verstoßen wollen, ist ein Trottel. Es war von vornherein klar das es kein Erfolg werden würde, und darum wollten die Guados keine Risiken eingehen. Wenn es jedoch geklappt hätte, dann wäre das Oberhaupt der Guados groß gefeiert worden und die Al Bhed hätte man wieder zur Seite gedrängt."

Das alles klang in Kairis Augen ziemlich logisch. Und es passte auch zu dem Eindruck, den Seymour in ihr erweckt hatte. Er war von Anfang aalglatt und schmierig gewesen – jemand den man einfach von vorn herein nicht mochte, auch wenn er noch gar nichts gesagt oder getan hatte.

Schließlich stand das Mädchen auf und wandte sich dem angeschossenen Triebwerk zu. Es war erstaunlich mit was für einer Präzision sie vorging. Scheinbar beschäftigte sie sich schon länger mit Maschinen.

„Nun gut...", brach die Al Bhed das Schweigen, „Ich denke das sollte es gewesen sein. Wie gesagt, die Hülle ist ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden – aber das sollte dieses Ding hier aushalten. Ist ein ziemlich robustes Modell, Respekt an den Erbauer. Aber belastet die Triebwerke nicht voll – ich musste die Leitungen teilen, damit alle Drei wieder funktionieren."

„Vielen dank.", bedankte sich Sora.

„Keine Ursache.", meinte das Mädchen und begann sich einen dunkelroten Taucheranzug anzuziehen, „Aber nun müsst ihr mich entschuldigen – ich habe noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen."

Sie stieg in die Maschine ein und durch eine Bewegung von einem der Greifarme rollte die Kugel ins Wasser hinein. Ein wenig ratlos blickte Sora drein – er hatte nicht einmal fragen können, wie sie hieß.

„Na komm... oder willst du hier wurzeln schlagen?", fragte Tsuchi, der bereits wieder die Maschine startete.

Sehr zu seinem Erstaunen funktionierte sie sogar. Gut, das Display hatte einen kleinen Sprung, aber damit konnte man leben. Es blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass die Außenhülle wirklich stand hielt. Die Kuppel schloss sich über ihnen und das Triebwerk wurde aktiviert. Zuerst knatterte es ein wenig und die Befürchtung, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, lag nahe – doch dann erhöhte Tsuchi langsam den Schub und der Gummi Jet hob ab.

Er war zwar nicht ganz so schnell wie vorher, aber er durfte ja nicht maximalen Schub geben. Doch immerhin funktionierte der Jet wieder und nach gut einer halben Minute hatten sie Spira schon wieder hinter sich gelassen – wie so viele andere Welten schon zuvor. Doch der Radar konnte immer noch keine bekannte Welt finden und so blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als zu warten.


	10. Keyhole 09: There is just too much time

**Keyhole 09: There is just too much time can never erase**

Soras Zeitgefühl war inzwischen schon gänzlich verloren, da piepte der Gummi Jet. Eine bekannte Welt war auf dem Radar zu sehen! Sofort erhob sich Tsuchi von der vorderen Bank, auf die er sich zuvor gelegt hatte.

„Wir haben was...!", meinte er, „Und zwar... Traverse Town!"

Freude machte sich in Sora breit. Wie lange hatte er diesen Ort schon nicht mehr besucht, wie lange diesen Name nicht mehr gehört? Tsuchi ordnete über die Konsole an, dass der Gummi Jet zur Landung ansetzen sollte. Es waren auch gar keine Raumschiffe der Herzlosen zu sehen, soweit man schauen konnte.

„Was... ist hier nur geschehen?"

Sora starrte sich vollkommen perplex um. Er erkannte den einstigen Startpunkt seiner langen Reise gar nicht wieder! Dieser Ort erinnerte viel mehr an den Strand in Spira, als an eine belebte Stadt.

Die Häuser waren teilweise zerstört und eingerissen, vereinzelt brannten Feuer. Es waren keine Leute auf den Straßen zu sehen, dafür klebte aber an vielen Stellen Blut. Sofort umfasste Tsuchis rechte Hand die Keyblade und bei Sora war es nicht viel anders. Vorsichtig schritten sie über den Marktplatz und dann die Treppe hinauf. Der Accessoireladen stand auf jeden Fall noch, jedoch war die Tür zur Hälfte weggeschlagen worden.

Wachsam traten sie in den Laden ein – er war total verwüstet worden. Die Theke war eingeschlagen, Stühle und Tisch waren umhergeworfen worden.

„Cid!"

Sofort eilte Sora zu dem hinter der Theke liegenden Mann. Sein Gesicht war mit Blut überströmt und sein gesamter Körper war mit Schnittwunden übersäht, die danach aussahen als wären sie von Krallen geschlagen worden – auf keinen Fall mit einer Waffe, dafür waren sie viel zu gleichmäßig nebeneinander gesetzt. Das weiße Hemd des Verkäufers teilweise zerfetzt und der Teil, den er noch am Körper trug, hatte sich mit Blut vollgesogen. Allerdings war Cid noch bei Bewusstsein.

„Hey... Junge...", krächzte er, „Lange nicht gesehen."

„Was ist hier passiert?"

„Herzlose... haben die Stadt überrannt... wir waren absolut wehrlos."

„Mensa dieser Hurensohn!", fluchte Tsuchi, als er das hörte, „Von wegen er lässt keine Herzlosen mehr los – ich wusste doch das er lügt!"

Sora schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich und ein grünes Licht fuhr um Cid herum. Nach einigen Sekunden verschwand es und die sichtbaren Wunden schlossen sich zu Narben. Wenigstens hatte dieses Mal der Heilzauber gewirkt. Doch Cid lag immer noch schlaff auf dem Boden, kein Wunder – der Heilzauber sorgte dafür, dass die Wunden verschwanden, aber die physische Erschöpfung blieb.

„Danke Junge."

„Cid... war noch irgendwer hier als die Herzlosen gekommen sind?"

„Nur die Bürger... sie wurden alle selbst zu Herzlosen gemacht. Ich weiß nicht wohin sie gezogen sind. Gott sei dank war ich stark genug, dass sie mich nicht mitnehmen konnten."

„Hast du noch einen Gummi Jet hier?"

„Ja... ist was ganz besonderes – damit wollte ich eigentlich im Ruhestand umherfliegen.", Cid grinste verschmitzt, „Im Raum gegenüber, bei den Kupos. Sie sollten ihn mir noch verbessern. Ich hoffe er wurde heil gelassen."

„Danke Cid.", Sora sprang über die Theke, „Los, wir gehen."

Sie kletterten die Leiter, die an einer Wand aus einer Öffnung in der Decke hing, Hier oben sah es auch nicht viel besser aus, aber ein kleines, viereckiges Gummi lag in der Hand eines toten Kupos. Irgendwie sahen sie immer noch aus wie Stofftiere – das hatte Sora sich schon immer bei ihnen gedacht. Die Kupos waren kleine, mit kurzem, weißem Fell bewachsene Wesen und keiner konnte so gut schmieden und rumwerkeln wie sie. Als er sie jedoch da so leblos erblickte machte es ihn doch gewissermaßen traurig.

Sie nahmen das Gummi und gingen durch den unteren Teil des Accessoireladens wieder hinaus auf den Marktplatz, wenn man ihn denn noch so bezeichnen konnte. Das Gummi wurde auf den Boden fallen gelassen und daraus bildete sich der Gummi Jet.

Tatsächlich sah das Model sehr gut aus. Der Jet besaß vier kleine Bordkanonen und im Inneren war der Generator für das Schild zu sehen. Allerdings gab es den Haken, dass dort drin nicht Platz für fünf Personen war. Wenn man quetschte passten vielleicht zwei Leute rein, drei allerhöchsten. Scheinbar hatte Cid nicht geplant, seinen Ruhestand in Gesellschaft zu verbringen.

„Scheint so als müsstet ihr hier bleiben.", stellte Tsuchi fest.

„Nichts da!", entgegnete Sora rasch, „Du wirst da nicht alleine hin!"

Tsuchi seufzte. Blitzschnell war er herum gefahren und hatte seine Faust gegen Soras Brust geschlagen. Dieser stieß die Luft in seinen Lungen schlagartig aus und wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Er schlug auf dem Boden auf und konnte sich nicht bewegen. So sehr er es auch versuchte, es gelang ihm einfach nicht.

„Sora!", Kairi stürzte auf ihren Freund zu und blickte Tsuchi dann zornig an, „Was soll das!"

Tsuchi stieg in den Gummi Jet ein. Er hatte eine eiskalte Miene und als Kairi das sah, erschrak sie ein wenig. Diesen Blick hatte sie bei ihm noch nicht gesehen und er machte ihr doch ein wenig Angst.

„Du magst vielleicht starke Kräfte haben... aber leg dich nicht mit mir an.", drohte er, „Ihr bleibt hier. Sucht nach Überlebenden oder was weiß ich."

„Willst du etwa Mensa alleine bekämpfen? Das ist Wahnsinn! Das schaffst du nicht."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht... aber nun ist es an mir, meine Schuld zu begleichen."

Die Kuppel schloss sich über Tsuchi und noch während ihn alle noch anstarrten und mit einem Mal startete das Triebwerk und das Schiff hob ab. Langsam schaffte es Sora, sich zitternd aufzurichten. Innerlich verfluchte er diesen Augenblick der Geistesabwesendheit. Hätte er nur aufgepasst, dann wäre jetzt nicht alles in die Bahnen gelenkt, die danach aussahen, als würde er noch sein letztes Familienmitglied verlieren.

„Wir können ihm folgen Sora.", meinte Goofy.

„Aber... wie...?"

Goofy deutete nur auf den alten Gummi Jet, mit dem sie hier in Traverse gelandet waren. Und schließlich setzte Sora das Grinsen auf, das für ihn so typisch war.

„Los geht's!"

Dieser Gummi Jet war ein noch bessres Model, als Cid es ihm und Kairi gegeben hatte. Die Steuerung war geschmeidig und absolut präzise. Während er Traverse hinter sich ließ, programmierte er den Warp Sprung zur Hollow Bastion ein. Auch die Software war eine andere Version, denn sie hatte ein ganz anderes Interface, als er es kannte – dennoch konnte man gleich damit umgehen.

Tsuchi bestätigte seine Eingabe und der neue Schub drückte ihn etwas mehr in den bequemen Ledersitz hinein. Der Raum um ihn herum verwandelte sich in ein Gewirr aus violetten und weißen Streifen und der Computer zeigte an, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er an seinem Ziel ankommen würde.

„_Meine Schuld ist beglichen._"

Die Worte dieses Jungen gingen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. So sehr er es auch versuchte, seit diesem Tag in dieser Stadt ging es ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. An diesem Tag war ihm auch klar geworden, dass es bei ihm nicht anders war. Er hatte sich schuldig gemacht und hatte diese Schuld zu begleichen. Und Tsuchi sah keine andere Möglichkeit seine Schuld zu begleichen, als den Herzlosen ein Ende zu setzen. Sora liebte Kairi, die beiden hatten etwas zu verlieren – sie sollten nicht kämpfen, sie sollten sich nicht weiter in Gefahr begeben. Er hingegen hatte bereits alles verloren...

Die Konsole piepte und er deaktivierte den Warp Antrieb wieder. Vor ihm konnte er deutlich die Hollow Bastion erkennen. Ohne zur Landung anzusetzen flog er unbeirrt auf das Schloss zu und öffnete die Einstiegsluke. Er stieg auf den Jet, hinter die Glaskuppel und wartete. Der Wind pfiff um ihn herum und das Schloss kam zunehmend näher. Es war eine Sache des Timings. Wenn er es verbockte, dann war es aus mit ihm – wenn es klappte, könnte er Mensa eventuell mit einem glücklichen Schlag erledigen.

Die Wände kamen näher und er konnte schon erste Details ausmachen. Der Jet steuerte auf einen der Flügel des Schlosses zu und als das Schloss nah genug war sprang er einfach ab. Tsuchi konzentrierte sich im ersten Moment nur auf seine sichere Landung und ignorierte die lauten Geräusche hinter ihm und tatsächlich schaffte er es ordentlich und sicher zu landen.

Sofort blickte er auf und wich mit einigen schnellen Schritten herabfallenden Steinen und Trümmerstücken aus. Als er sich sicher war, in einer sicheren Zone zu sein blickte er schließlich nach oben. Der Jet hatte einen guten Teil der Festung weggerissen. Flammen schlugen aus dem Loch und immer noch regnete es ein paar Einzelteile – ein Großteil des Jets schien sich innerhalb der Festung zu befinden.

Die Keyblade erschien in seiner rechten Hand und er erkannte den Platz wieder, an dem er sich gerade befand. Es war die Terrasse, auf der sie schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch gelandet waren. Zielstrebig ging er den Weg entlang, hinein in die Halle in der sie auf das Biest getroffen hatten, und kaum hatte er die Türschwelle übertreten blieb er stehen.

Auf der Treppe lag das Mädchen, welches sie auch bei ihrem ersten Besuch hier getroffen hatten. Gut zwei Dutzend Wurfsterne steckten in ihrem Körper, welcher ohnehin ziemlich lädiert aussah. Auf der dunklen Treppe klebte eine tiefrote Blutspur, die allem Anschein nach schon länger dort war, denn als Tsuchi mit einem Finger darüber fuhr, war sie trocken. Er setzte Zeigefinger und Daumen an den Hals des Mädchens, doch allein an der Kälte des Körpers hätte er sich denken können, dass sie tot war.

Sein Seufzen durchbrach die Stille, welche im Schloss herrschte. Es war ihm sowieso mal wieder viel zu ruhig. Im Grunde müsste es hier doch von Herzlosen wimmeln, allein schon weil ihr Anführer hier war. Er setzte seinen Weg fort.

Gott sei dank hatte er ein relativ gutes Gedächtnis, sonst hätte er den Weg durch die verzweigten Gänge wohl nicht mehr so ohne weiteres gefunden. Hauptsächlich ging es durch irgendwelche Gänge, doch kurz vor dem Raum mit dem Tor zum Ende der Welt, gab es noch eine relativ große Bibliothek. Hätte er die Zeit dazu gehabt, hätte er sich vielleicht sogar irgendwann einmal hier hingesetzt und angefangen die Bücher zu lesen, wenn etwas interessantes dabei wäre. Aber bei der Menge der Bücher war es sehr zweifelhaft, dass ihm keines der Bücher gefallen würde.

Dann stand er vor der letzten Grenze. Den ganzen Weg über war er auf Spuren von Kämpfen gestoßen, doch außer dem Mädchen auf der Treppe hatte er niemanden gesehen. Keine Herzlosen, keine Leichnahme, nicht einmal Blut war noch irgendwo zu finden gewesen. Seine Hand schloss sich noch einmal fester um den Griff. Dann legte er seine Hand auf die Tür und schob sie auf.

Mensa saß gemütlich in der Mitte des Raumes auf einem Stuhl und las in einem Buch. Es sah so aus, als wäre es aus der Bibliothek. Als Tsuchi den Raum betrat klappte er es gleich zu und warf es achtlos beiseite.

„Hm?", machte er erstaunt als er sah das Tsuchi alleine war, „Du bist allein? Wo sind deine Freunde?"

„Spielt das eine Rolle?"

Äußerlich war er absolut ruhig, innerlich regte er sich jedoch ziemlich darüber auf, dass seine Aktion mit dem Gummi Jet vollkommen umsonst gewesen war. Der Raum hier war noch vollkommen heil.

„Nun eigentlich schon. Immerhin hatte ich gehofft euch alle mit einem Schlag das Licht aus zu blasen."

„Wird wohl oder übel nichts draus."

„Nur eine Frage der Zeit...", vermutete Mensa.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren rannte Tsuchi auf Mensa zu. Im Lauf aktivierte er den Windzauber und wurde um einige schneller. Mensa fing den ersten Schlag in der offenen Hand scheinbar ohne große Mühe ab und riss sein Bein hoch. Der Fuß traf Tsuchi von unten und schleuderte seinen Körper mit Wucht in die Luft.

Der Junge ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren, drehte sich in der Luft und setzte mit den Füßen an der kuppelförmigen Decke auf, woraufhin er sich auch gleich wieder abstieß und mit neuem Schwung auf Mensa zuschoss. Er warf sein Schwert, welches von Mensa einfach weggeschleudert wurde. Was dieser jedoch dabei nicht beachtet hatte war, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit Tsuchi auf ihn zugekommen war und so traf ihn ein mehr als harter Faustschlag direkt ins Gesicht.

Tsuchi landete auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden auf und Mensa wurde nach hinten weggeschleudert. Noch bevor Mensa seinen kleinen Flug vollendete hatte jagte er ihm hinterher und rammte ihm sein Knie ins Kreuz. Der Körper seines Gegners wurde von Tsuchi nach oben geschleudert, prallte gegen die Decke und von dort aus fiel er dem Erdboden entgegen. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug Mensa Körper wieder auf.

Die Keyblade war in dieser Zeit von ihrem Besitzer wieder aufgegriffen worden. Tsuchi war doch sehr erstaunt, wie viele Treffer er schon hatte landen können. Hustend und schmal grinsend erhob sich Mensa wieder vom Boden. Blut lief aus seiner Nase heraus und er fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken einmal über die Oberlippe.

„Du bist ja gar nicht so schlecht, wenn du Ernst machst, Junge... gratuliere.", lobte Mensa, „Aber es ist doch langweilig, wenn sich einer zurück hält oder? Na ja... dann wollen wir mal sehen wie lange der Kampf noch dauert."

Mensas Sprint in Tsuchis Richtung löste einen Knall aus, und dieses Mal gelang es ihm nur schwer Mensas Faust auszuweichen. Dem nächsten Faustschlag wich er mit einem Sprung aus und so langsam schaffte es Tsuchi, sich auf Mensas Geschwindigkeit einzustellen. Im Grunde war er gar nicht viel schneller als Tsuchi selbst. Das Problem war jedoch, dass Mensa sich bisher immer zurückgehalten hatte und dadurch vermutete man gar nicht erst, was er so konnte.

Nach gut einer Minute war es ein Kampf Fäuste und Füße gegen Keyblade. Und trotz Tsuchis Bewaffnung schaffte er es einfach nicht, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Mensas Reaktionen waren mehr als gut. Tsuchi beherrschte drei verschiedne Schwertkampfstile und wechselte laufend zwischen ihnen hin und her, und dennoch stellte sich Mensa nur einen Augenblick danach ideal darauf ein. Tsuchi konnte nicht sagen wie lange der Kampf gedauert hatte, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

Schweiß lief Tsuchis Stirn herab, aber auch Mensa war sichtlich angestrengt. Und das, obwohl keiner der Kontrahenten den anderen hatte verletzen können! Sie waren sich ebenbürtig. Tsuchi ging das Risiko den Trick mit dem geworfenen Schwert noch einmal zu versuchen nicht ein. Auch, wenn er Mensa für ein einfaches Arschloch hielt, so konnte er ihm keine sonderlich große Dummheit bescheinigen. Der Anführer der Herzlosen würde diesen Trick durchschauen und Tsuchi würde einen üblen Treffer kassieren – noch dazu müsste er dadurch die Keyblade aus der Hand legen, und mit Waffe konnte er wesentlich besser kämpfen als ohne.

„Junge... bevor wir weiterkämpfen, lass mich dir ein Angebot machen.", keuchte Mensa schweratmend.

„Es gibt nichts was du mir geben könntest.", antwortete Tsuchi.

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher.", erwiderte Mensa, „Deine Fähigkeiten sind ausgezeichnet, mehr noch... sie sind einzigartig. Ich weiß nicht ob du zur Zeit besser bist, als dein Bruder, aber durch mich kannst du es werden."

„Wie?"

„Wie schon... Training natürlich. Du führst dein Schwert gut, aber es gibt bessere Stile als die, die du beherrscht. Ich kann sie dich lehren, und du kannst deinen Bruder töten wie du es willst."

„Und danach tötest du mich...!"

„Nicht doch. Danach machen wir uns untertan, was noch aufrecht steht."

„Hm...", machte Tsuchi nachdenklich, „Ich wäre ein Idiot dieses Angebot auszuschlagen." Ein siegessicheres Grinsen breitete sich auf Mensas Lippen aus. „Also gut – warum nicht? Wenn mein Herz ohnehin schon der reine Hass ist, dann kann ich mich auch gleich der Dunkelheit verschreiben!"

„Und du darfst sogar gleich dein Können beweisen.", Mensa deutete auf die Tür, in der Sora, Donald, Goofy und Kairi standen.

„Tsuchi... was hast du getan?"

Mensa stellte sich neben Tsuchi und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. Erneut machte sich ein schmales Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Er hat nur das Richtige getan. Und nun Tsuchi... nimm dir deine Rache."

„Natürlich... mein Meister."

Tsuchi schwang sein Schwert durch die Luft und die Spitzen vorne an der Keyblade bohrten sich in die Kehle seines Gegners. Tsuchi war viel zu schnell, als das sein Opponent hätte reagieren können und so fiel dieser, dem Druck der Keyblade folgend, zu Boden – die Augen starr auf Tsuchi gerichtet.

„Wa... rum...?", röchelte er.

Tsuchi riss das Schwert zur Seite hin aus dem Hals und riss damit die Wunde noch größer. Zunehmend mehr Blut lief aus der Wunde, doch schließlich streckte der am Boden liegende seine Hand aus, umschlug Tsuchis Taille und riss ihn daran herunter. Das wäre kein Problem gewesen, wenn die Hand nicht auf seltsame Weise mit dem Körper des Eigentümers verschmelzen würde, sodass Tsuchis keine Chance hatte sich zu befreien.

„Wer mich... hintergeht... muss sterben...", krächzte Mensa und spie ein wenig Blut aus.

„Lauft ihr Idioten!", brüllte Tsuchi zu seinem Bruder und deren Freunden, während er versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Dich nehme ich mit zur Hölle...", grinste Mensa.

Sein Körper begann rot zu leuchten und Tsuchi spürte förmlich, wie sich die Energie sammelte.

„Jetzt verschwindet gefälligst ihr verfluchten Idioten! Wollt ihr sterben!", keifte Tsuchi so laut es nur ging, während Sora und Kairi ihn entgeistert anblickten. Schließlich richtete Tsuchi seine Keyblade auf sie und ein Feuerball begann an ihrer Spitze zu entflammen. „Geht oder ich bringe euch um!"

Und sie rannten so schnell sie nur konnten, während Tsuchi befriedigt seine Keyblade fallen lies. Seine Schuld war beglichen...


	11. Epilog: We hope to heaven, his soul is g

**Epilog: We hope to heaven, his soul is gone**

Der Gottesacker war komplett weiße Pracht getaucht. Nur drei Steine waren vollkommen frei von Schnee. Sie waren schwarz und es war alles in goldener Schrift eingraviert worden. Sie wirkten ziemlich edel, obwohl sie nur ganz „normalen" Leuten gehörten.

Sora seufzte und kniete niedere, während seine Frau neben ihm stand. Er trug wieder den Mantel, welcher ihm damals geschenkt worden war... vor fünf Jahren. So hässlich sie auch war, Sora dachte gerne an diese Zeit zurück. Zumindest an ihre gemeinsamen Momente.

Nachdem die gesamte Hollow Bastion in die Luft geflogen war, war von Tsuchi nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Aber dafür waren auch keine Herzlosen mehr aufgetaucht. Traverse hatte sich mit der Zeit ebenfalls erholt und sie hatten sogar eine konstante Verbindung zwischen den Welten und der Erde ausmachen können – dadurch konnten sie immer hin und her wechseln. Ihr Leben war friedlich geworden...

Das kleine Mädchen an Kairis Hand sah ihrem Vater schweigend zu. Sie wusste nicht viel von den Welten die existierten, und sie wusste auch nichts von den Abenteuern die ihr Vater und ihre Mutter inzwischen durchlebt hatten. Überhaupt wusste sie nicht viel von alledem... aber sie wusste, dass hier die Gräber von ihren Großeltern und ihrem Onkel waren – und das sie alle, vor allem aber ihr Onkel, gute Menschen gewesen waren. Und obwohl sie diese Menschen nie kennen gelernt hatte, war sie immer genauso traurig wie ihr Vater, wenn sie hier her kam.

„Ihr fehlt mir...", dachte Sora – und er fand es unglaublich paradox, dass er das während seiner Zeit auf der Insel und bis zum Treffen mit Tsuchi nie gedacht hatte.

Schließlich zog er einen kleinen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und steckte ihn vor den Grabstein seines Bruders in die Erde. Es war viel mehr ein Symbol, eine nette Geste, als die sonst übliche Grabverzierung.

Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden erhob er sich und blickte stumm auf den Grabstein.

„Gehen wir."

„Ja..."

Ende 

_Kommentar: Ich muss sagen, ich bin erstaunt. Ich habe diese Geschichte innerhalb von 17 Tagen fertig gestellt! Und für die Kurze Zeit hat sie eine erstaunliche Länge und, wie ich finde, Qualität erlangt. _

_Gut... es war irgendwo finde ich vorhersehbar, dass Tsuchi am Ende drauf geht – und ich habe als Autor in dieser Hinsicht einfach versagt! So etwas sollte einfach nicht vorkommen! Ich hoffe als Leser kann man mir dafür verzeihen. Genau dasselbe gilt für Rikus Auftritt. Ich hatte eigentlich geplant ihn richtig in die Story zu involvieren, aber das ist mir nicht gelungen. Dafür hatte er einen kleinen, aber irgendwo coolen Auftritt als „Fallen Angel" der seine Schuld noch begleichen wollte. _

_Dennoch bin ich unter dem Strich mit der Geschichte zufrieden. Ich konnte ein paar neue Welten einbringen, die es normalerweise in Kingdom Hearts nicht gibt – wie zum Beispiel Spira aus Final Fantasy X – und habe auch genug Nebencharaktere aus irgendwelchen andere Storys auftauchen lassen können. Ich hatte zwar geplant das die Geschichte eigentlich länger wird, aber ich bin im Endeffekt dennoch zufrieden damit. Ein paar kleine Mängel hat ja wohl jede Geschichte. Jim_


End file.
